Not as an ordinary
by venjo21
Summary: Fuuma Kotarou seorang pelajar yang hidupnya terkesan membosankan menjadi terkesan sesuatu karena sejak mengenal "Wushu". Sebuah cerita yang mengandung makna persahaban dan rival. Mungkin OOC tapi silahkan baca saja. Fic pertama dari saya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perkenalan

Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, yang punya _Capcom_.

Siang hari ini begitu cerah. Awan pun putih seperti kapas. Dan angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah tidur di atas atap sekolah, ya pemuda itu berambut merah dengan corettan garis merah di mukanya serta memakai topi sebagai penutup mukannya. Sampai-sampai waktu dari siang menjadi sore. Bel pulang sekolah pun terdentang sangat nyaring.

"Saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah." Katanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba…

"Oi Fuuma pulang bareng yuk!" kata seorang pemuda yang berambut cokelat dan mempunyai rambut panjang serta diikat.

Ya nama orang itu adalah Fuuma, Fuuma Kotarou…

Fuuma hanya menggelengkan kepala yang bertanda tidak. "Ayolah sekali saja, kan jarang-jarang kita pulang bareng". Kata Maeda Keiji dengan pose memohon. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil " Tidak terima kasih", tulisnya di selembar kertas.

"Heh, malas ngomong seperti biasa yah hehehe, kau memang _sesuatu _yah." jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Fuuma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepala.

"Ya, sudahlah aku tak bias memaksamu juga, toh mungkin kamu juga punya urusan hehehe. Hmm, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Kata teman baiknya mengucap salam perpisahan lalu berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

Fuuma hanya berdiri di sana dan melambaikan tangan sebatas bahu.

Fuuma akhirnya sampai ke rumahnya. Rumahnya tak terlalu_ besar_ menurutnya, tapi bagi orang awam yah lumayan _besar_. Lalu, seperti biasa mampir ke ruang makan untuk melihat apakah ada makanan di atas meja makan sana.

Terdapat secarik kertas yang pastinya **menurutnya** itu adalah hal yang biasa dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari dan selalu bertuliskan…

"Fuuma sayang kalau kau mau makan, makanlah kare yang ibu masak tadi pagi di dalam kulkas jangan lupa untuk dihangatkan. Maafkan ayah dan ibumu karena hari ini _bakal_ pulang telat lagi. Pastinya kau tahu lah alasannya. Salam cinta ayah dan ibumu."

"Kare lagi?" pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, itu sudah menjadi suatu _hal _ yang tak tabu lagi baginya.

"Tuan muda, apa mau saya panaskan karenya?" Tanya seorang pembantu yang kebetulan saja lewat.

Sekali lagi Fuuma hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan pergi dari dapur.

"Baik tuan muda akan saya panaskan sekarang, lebih baik anda sekarang mandi dulu." Kata pembantu tersebut.

Fuuma terdiam sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesudah Fuuma mandi dan makan serta mungkin mengerjakkan tugasnya. Fuuma merebahkan diri di kasur. Lalu, berpikir sejenak.

"Hari yang membosankan seperti biasanya, apakah tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan ." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku berharap semoga hari besok ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Pikirnya lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tak ada tanda-tanda juga bahwa orang tuanya akan datang.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja, besok harus sekolah lagi." Celotehnya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah ketekkan lampu dan mematikannya.

Hari pun dari pagi telah menjadi sore _lagi_ dan tidak ada yang spesial buat Kotarou Fuuma di hari ini selain _White day_ yang membosankan menurutnya.

"Fuuma kenapa sih kau gak membalas cokelat yang diberikan kepadamu saat _Valentine's day_?" Tanya temannya seperti biasa, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Keiji Maeda.

Fuuma mengambil kertas dan menuliskan beberapa huruf yang bertuliskan "Malas".

"Yah sesekali kau juga harus menghargai mereka, mereka kan juga telah berusaha." Balas Keiji.

Fuuma hanya terdiam dan menatap ke langit berharap aka nada sesuatu yang berbeda di hari ini.

"Hmm, ada apa Fuuma kok tiba-tiba diam?" Tanya Keiji tiba-tiba.

Fuuma mengambil secarik kertas lagi dan menuliskan beberapa huruf lagi "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak ada apa-apanya gimana sih? Kalau ada masalah ceritakkan saja sama aku." Terang Keiji.

Fuuma mengganguk dan tiba-tiba berkata "Terima kasih." Sambil tersenyum.

"Oi bung akhirnya kau ngomong juga!" Teriak sobatnya itu "Tapi sayang sekali bung rumahku sudah dekat sampai jumpa!" Sambil menepuk punggung temannya tersebut lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Fuuma sendirian.

Tak jauh dari rumah Keiji Maeda terdapat segerombolan orang yang tampaknya berpakaian seperti preman sedang memalak seorang kakek-kakek.

"Oi, kakek serahkan uangmu!" Teriak seorang preman yang rambutnya _Mohawk_.

"Iya kakek, daripada kakek mati sia-sia karena kami bunuh di sini hahahaha!" Sambung salah seorang preman yang tampak bertubuh gempal.

"Kalau saya tidak _mau_ bagaimana?" Jawab kakek yang mempunyai kumis dan janggut tersebut.

"Ya kakek harus menerima **akibatnya **kan khukhu". Timpal preman satunya lagi yang memakai topi ski berwarna hitam dan tampaknya adalah pemimpin geng preman tersebut.

Dari kejauhan…

"Kakek tersebut harus ku tolong, kalau tidak kakek tersebut bisa mati sia-sia." Batinnya .

Dengan penuh terkejutnya Fuuma melihat kakek tersebut memasang kuda-kuda yang terlihat baginya.

"Oh kakek _sialan_ ini gak bakal ngasih duitnya dan berani menantang kita rupanya ahaha!, habislah kau kakek!" Teriak sang pemimpin.

"ORYA!" Teriak anak buahnya.

Dalam sekejap mata sang preman yang hendak memukul si kakek tua tersebut menghilang dan rupanya kakek tersebut menghindar dengan posisi kayang dan disambung dengan salto kebelakang lalu melompat dengan menendang menggunakan kaki kiri kea rah punggung preman yang bertubuh gempal tersebut dan memukul dengan sikut. Sehingga preman tersebut terjatuh kearah tumpukkan sampah.

"_Piece of a cake._" Kekehnya.

Disambung dengan preman yang berambut_ Mohawk_ yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah pipa lalu hendak memukul kakek tersebut. Kakek tersebut menghindar dengan cepat dengan melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke samping lalu mengambil tangan si preman _Mohawk _tersebut menariknya dan mencengkeramnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga sang preman Mohawk tersebut kesakitan dan melepaskkan pipanya. Lalu kakek tersebut menarik tangannya dan memukulnya ke belakang di perutnya. Tapi sang preman _Mohawk_ tersebut cukup kuat lalu berdiri.

Sang kakek memasang kuda-kuda tapi bukan seperti kuda-kuda. Dengan tangan kanan dikepalkan dan di masukkan ke dalam arah pinggang seperti seolah hendak meninju tapi tangan kirinya lurus sebahu dengan posisi jari dibentukkan seperti angka empat. Serta kaki kanan mundur yang kiri maju. Saat sang preman _Mohawk _hendak memukul sang kakek. Kakek tersebut mengambil ancang –ancang dengak kaki kiri maju dan disambung kaki kanan lalu meloncat dengan hanya tumpuan satu kaki kiri lalu berputar sehingga tendangan dari kakek tersebut tepat mengenai sang preman _Mohawk _tersebut.

"Heh, bagaimana anak kecil mau coba?" Sambil berdiri menantang sang pemimpin geng preman tersebut.

Sang preman tercengang melihatnya lalu berkata "Tentu enggak lah!" Lalu kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya bangun dan berkata "Tunggu kami _boss_!Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Sambil berlari mengejar si _boss_.

"Aduh-aduh anak zaman sekarang aneh-aneh saja khukhu, masa baru dengan bagian dasar _ginian _aja takut." Tawanya.

Fuuma hanya terdiam dan tercengang melihat kekuatan dan kehebatan sang kakek.

Tiba-tiba

KREK!

"Aduh punggungku!" Teriaknya "Sudah lama aku tak bergerak seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi cucuku lagi! Tapi sebaiknya aku cari saja _counterpain hot _di toko obat langgananku hahahahaha!" Tawanya lagi.

Fuuma hanya bias ber_sweat drop _ria melihat tingkah laku sang kakek.

"Kakek yang aneh dan bias menggunakan jurus aneh pula." Ujarnya sambil berbalik kea rah menuju rumahnya "Dan aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi besok, _semoga_." Timpalnya.

"Fuuma, ada apa sih kok terburu-buru begitu! Ada apa sih!?" Kejar Keiji sewaktu melihat Fuuma yang terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan. Para pejalan kaki terlihat begitu sangat terkejut gara-gara ulah mereka.

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas terbang dan menutupi muka Keiji, mengganggu pemandangan Keiji.

"Diam saja jangan banyak celoteh! Ikuti saja aku!" Bacanya dalam hati dan tiba-tiba saat hendak membalas tulisan Fuuma, temannya tersebut menghilang begitu saja.

"Tuhkan!haduh bagaimana sih,apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah tersebut." _Sweatdrop _sendiri dengan keadannya sekarang.

Sementara itu Fuuma terus berlari karena kakek tersebut sepertinya sedang dalam masalah lagi. Tapi tampaknya, sudah tidak dalam masalah lagi. Fuuma yang sangat begitu penasaran dengan kakek tersebut dan mungkin serta seni bela diri yang belum diketahuinya.

"Hmm ahahaha dasar anak zaman sekarang." Tawanya lagi. Lalu disambut riuh tepuk tangan dari para pejalan kaki lainnya.

Fuuma yang ingin menge_test _kekuatan kakek tersebut tiba-tiba saja Fuuma menendang dari belakang. Hebatnya sang kakek tersebut tanpa melihat sudah menangkis tendangan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu berpaling sambil berkata

"Ada apa denganmu bocah? Kau ingin menantangku?" tantang sang kakek tua.

Fuuma hanya diam lalu hendak memukulnya tapi sang kakek menghentikkan dengan satu tangkapan tangan dan berkata "Ku anggap itu iya." Dengan secara cepat kakek tersebut menarik tangannya, jari-jari di tangan dibentuk seperti angka empat dan mendorongnya. Walaupun terlihat lembut tapi sebenarnya itu pukulan yang sangat telak dan sakit.

Fuuma terdorong ke belakang, sehingga membuat para pejalan kaki berteriak dan menjauhi Fuuma. Lalu Fuuma berdiri sehingga sang kakek tersebut tercengang.

"Oh ada apa lagi? sepertinya kau bukan untuk memalakku." Terpa sang kakek.

Fuuma mengangguk lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan pena dari tasnya, serta menuliskan "Ajarkan aku beladiri itu, aku tertarik dengan hal tersebut."

Keiji yang baru saja dapat menyusul temannya tersebut bingung "Apa yang terjadi di sini dan hal apa yang ku lewatkan!"

Sang kakek tertawa

"Kau mau belajar _**wushu**_?"

TBC…

**Sekilas Info:** **Wushu adalah seni beladiri dari China. Wushu merupakan lanjuttan dari **_**kungfu **_**yang telah diperbaharui dan menggunakan **_**full contact body**_**. Merupakan olahraga yang sudah masuk Olimpiade dan bahkan menjadi andalan Negara kita.**

Dalam perkembangan cerita selanjutnya akan saya beritahu lebih banyak lagi ^^. Maafkan saya mungkin terdapat chara yang OOC serta typo.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, walaupun sebenarnya saya sudah menulis beberapa , saya tak berani menguploadnya. Dan hanya teman saya saja yang membacanya. Saya berani menguploadnya karena berkat dorongan **Evillova nee-sama** dan **teman-teman saya **yang tak saya dapat sebutkan satu persatu ^^ *saya buat ini untuk kalian semua mohon maaf kalau jelek* . dan ide yang saya dapat ketika UAS serta pengalaman saya sewaktu menjadi atlit** Wushu**, serta mengisi waktu luang di mana saya sedang bosan belajar buat UAN serta Ujian Masuk Kuliah-an . #curcol. Daripada saya basa-basi mohon reviewnya. Maklum saya baru pertama kali arigatou ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pertemuan

Terima kasih yang sudah me_review_ , walaupun gak langsung di sini ^^. Saya akan membalasnya.

_**Anabella **_**: Terima kasih banyak, semoga bisa berkesan dan menambah kecintaan kamu pada **_**wushu **_**.**

_**Evillova nee-sama **_**: Ahahaha sudah saya duga banyak **_**typo**_**nya, lalu soal pembatas *nyengir* -w-'. Saya sudah perbaiki terima kasih buat sarannya dan semangatnya ^^. Semoga di **_**chapter **_**ini bisa saya tebus sedikit demi sedikit. **

**Alvina : Hehehe makasih juga maklum saya juga baru pertama. Ahaha saya banyak **_**typonya**_**. Tapi akan saya perbaiki dan terima kasih juga buat dukungannya.**

_**Orange Naru **_**: Makasih juga buat dukungannya, saya akan terus semangat. Buat infonya juga, terima kasih haha.**

_**Feicchan **_**: Wkwk syukur kalau suka, tapi masalahnya saya tak bisa menulis kata sekasar itu juga, soalnya menurut saya itu terlalu *grins* dan menggunakan bahasa daerah haha. Lalu, semoga cerita ini dapat menyenangkan buat kamu ^^.**

_**Mrs. Beilschmidt **_**: Arigatou, wkwk thanks buat sarannya dan mudahan ada kata counterpain lagi ^^. Saya juga akan semangat selalu.**

_**FSteak : **_** Aduh makasih benar, wkwk saya harap suka dan akan saya perbaiki lagi, semoga tambah senang sama wushu. Semoga meghibur ^^.**

_**Abang The RAID **_**: Bro makasih ya idenya, ini ide anda saya masukkan ^^.**

Sekian sesi balas membalas nah sekarang:

Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya tapi _Capcom_.

* * *

Keiji menatap kakek aneh dihadapannya lalu kearah Fuuma, lalu kembali menatap sang kakek. _Aneh_, itulah yang dirasakan Keiji. Situasi apa yang dimasukinya?

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Keiji. Tampangnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana nak, kamu mau ikut?" Tanya sang kakek secara tiba-tiba.

Fuuma mengangguk menyatakan bahwa dia akan ikut _**wushu **_. Keiji hanya bingung ketika Fuuma mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan…

"Iyakan saja, _please…_"

Keiji hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihat sang temannya menjadi anehbegini.

"Ok kakek! Saya tertarik kok!" Teriak Keiji dengan semangatnya ditambah senyum menawan ala Keiji.

Fuuma mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk sang kakek agar bisa menuliskan alamat sang kakek.

"Bagus-bagus, ini alamat rumah saya. Jangan lupa datang jam empat, **tepat!**" kakek tersebut dengan senang hati mengambil kertas tersebut dan menulis di kertas yang diberikan oleh Fuuma tadi.

Sedangkan Keiji berjalan ke samping Fuuma lalu berbisik

"Bro, memangnya ada apa sih? Jangan bawa aku jugalah, aku mal…"

SREK!

"Jangan banyak bicara, ikuti saja." Tulisnya di selembar kertas, sambil menginjak kakinya Keiji dengan kekuatan _brontosaurus _(?).

"Ada apa nak? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya sang kakek melihat Keiji yang berekspresi aneh karena menahan sakit.

"Enggak apa-apa kok kek hahahahaha!" Dengan muka yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Fuuma tersenyum polos seperti **tidak ada apa-apa.**

"Yak, kita jumpa lagi nanti." Jawab sang kakek dengan _sweatdrop, _lalu berjalan pulang sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Fuuma menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat sedangkan Keiji mengangguk bingung sambil menahan sakit atas apa yang diperbuat Fuuma tadi.

'Apa yang Fuuma pikirkan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran Keiji, Fuuma menulis lagi di selembar kertas.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti malam."

Keiji menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Jangan lupa untuk mengirim aku _e-mail _soal ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Keiji mengancam dengan muka ala Orochimaru.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janji, mereka berdua datang ke alamat yang diberikan oleh kakek aneh tersebut.

"Serasa setengah abad keliling mencari rumah sekaligus _sasana _si kakek tua itu, ternyata hanya 2 blok dari rumahmu!" Keluh Keiji sambil terengah-engah, terlihat lelah.

Fuuma menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Lalu mengangkat selembar kertas bertuliskan, "Tulisan si kakek sulit dibaca." Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"AH! Kalian datang, kukira kalian tak datang." Mereka terkejut mendengarkan teriakan tiba-tiba sang kakek.

'Untungnya kita pergi lebih pagi hari ini.' Batin Keiji dalam hati.

"Maaf mengganggu kakek di hari ini." Balas Fuuma yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Wow nak! Akhirnya kau bicara juga!" Jawab kakek tersebut.

"Iya, dia memang jarang bicara, aku sendiri jarang mendengar suaranya." Sahut Keiji.

"Saya Fuuma Kotarou, dia Keiji Maeda." Terang Fuuma singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh iya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, saya Hojou Ujiyasu, sudah tua tapi masih berjiwa muda! HAHAHAHA!" Mereka berdua ber_sweatdrop _ria lagi.

"Kalau begitu, mari masuk! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" Ajak Hojou sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam _sasana_. Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan masuk mengikuti sang kakek.

* * *

"Nah, inilah _**Wushu, **_bagaimana?" Sang kakek menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Yang terlihat oleh mata Fuuma dan Keiji hanyalah anak-anak berusia sekitar 6-15 tahun, yang melakukan pemanasan biasa. Mereka berdua menatap tak yakin dengan anak-anak tersebut, keraguan muncul di pikiran mereka.

"Mari minum teh di ruangan lain sambil membicarakan tentang rencana kalian nanti." Ajak Hojou dengan senyum 180 derajat.

"Ayo Fuuma." Ajak Keiji. Mereka beranjak pergi dari sana dan mengikuti sang kakek.

* * *

"Ah, membosankan banget pembicaraan orang tua itu dan pastinya…" Bisik Keiji.

Fuuma hanya diam antara setuju dan tidak. Sebelum Keiji sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Fuuma mengangkat secarik kertas kecil ke depan wajah Keiji, "Hargailah orang tua bercerita, pengalaman mereka lebih banyak."

Keiji hanya pasrah melihat temannya bisa **sesabar ** ini.

"Jadi _wushu_ itu dari China dan lanjutan dari _kungfu_…" Terang Hojou.

"Pastinya diulang-ulang." Lanjut Keiji sambil menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Oh iya cucuku juga ikut _wushu _loh, sudah ikut beberapa pertandingan juga." Lanjut Hojou

"Cucu anda menggeluti wushu juga? Hebat." Puji Keiji.

"Iya, dia sudah ikut dari kecil." Balas Hojou dengan senyum.

Fuuma menulis di kertas dan menunjukkannya pada sang kakek, "Cucu anda salah satu dari murid yang tadi kami lihat?"

"Iya hahaha, kenapa? _tertarik _kah?" Tawar Hojou.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bukan _pedofhil."_ Balas mereka berdua, merinding.

"Ahahakebetulan juga, tidak akan ku **izinkan! **Karena cucuku ini masih **kecil**." Jawab Hojou.

"Iya Kek, dia masih punya masa depan yang panjang apalagi sudah ikut pertandingan." Tawa Keiji dengan sok dewasa.

"Aku setuju dengan Keiji." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

Tiba-tiba

"Anoo… permisi, ini teh yang Kakek pesan." Sela seorang anak perempuan dengan kuncir dua, yang tampak seperti seumuran mereka dengan memakai kaus putih dan celana training selutut.

"Ah makasih ya Nak." Balas Hojou.

"Cantiknya…" Komentar Fuuma dan Keiji dalam hati, terperangah melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh cewek tersebut.

"Kalau begitu jangan sungkan, silahkan diminum tehnya haha." Tawar Hojou. Fuuma langsung mengambil cawan teh tersebut dan meminumnya, diikuti oleh Keiji.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata anak perempuan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu nak! Ah ya, Fuuma dan Keiji aku hampir lupa bilang, dia ini cucuku, HAHAHA." Terang Hojou sambil minum tehnya.

BRUSHHH!

Tiba-tiba minuman yang mereka minum tersembur keluar.

"Ini cucu anda!?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas disertai dengan dibarengi muka ekspresi yang terkejut.

"Iya, hahaha **manis **kan?" tawa sang kakek.

"Kakek!" Teriak cucunya sambil memukul punggung kakeknya karena malu.

"Manisnya." Puja sang duo lelaki jomblo itu dalam hati.

"Oh iya, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Hojou Mamoru." Sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah Mamoru-chan ya? kalau begitu saya Keiji Maeda dan dia…" Balas Keiji dengan muka bersemu.

"Fuuma, Fuuma Kotarou." Jawab Fuuma, melanjutkan kata-kata Keiji.

"Ah, dia bicara!" seru Ujiyasu dan Keiji dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pakai baju olahraga yang sama dengan sekolahku! Berarti kalian berdua siswa SMA Basara kan?" Kata Mamoru tiba-tiba.

"Oh satu sekolah ya? Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dan berlatih dengan baik." Balas Hojou.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, mau latihan dulu." Balik Mamoru

Tapi…

BRAK!

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Mamoru yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ahaha, permisi dulu." Kata Mamoru.

"Ceroboh tapi manis." Bisik Fuuma.

"Fuuma kau ini…" Bisik Keiji.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Fuuma menuliskan di kertas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sambil terheran-heran dan tercengang atas kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Maafkan kecerobohan cucu saya, dia memang begitu." Sahut Hojou.

"Tidak apa-apa kek, mungkin dia gugup melihat kita yang ganteng dan gagah, hahaha! Ya kan Fuuma?" Balas Keiji dengan penuh canda dan tawa. 'Sebenarnya serius sih.' Batin Keiji.

Fuuma hanya menggangguk saja.

"Hahaha! Kalian ini ada-ada saja! Kalau begitu kalian bisa mulai latihan besok. Tawar Hojou.

Dengan berdiri tegap Fuuma menunduk dan menulis

"Terima kasih banyak."

Dengan tatapan Fuuma yang mirip seperti sadako Keiji juga berdiri dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, besok kami pasti datang." Ujar Keiji dengan semangat tapi sebenarnya ketakutan.

"Nah, sampai jumpa besok." Balas Hojou sambil berdiri dan tiba-tiba meluruskan tangannya dengan tangan kiri dipertemukkan dengan tangan kanan yang dikepalkan.

Lantas Fuuma dan Keiji bingung.

"Ini salam di _wushu_." Terang Hojou.

Fuuma dan Keiji jadi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hojou juga.

"Ahahahaha! Mari kuantarkan sampai depan." Kata Hojou lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sekitar jam 4 sore, mereka berdua memulai latihan berbarengan dengan anak-anak yang kira-kira umur 6-15. Latihan tersebut dipimpin oleh Hojou Ujiyasu.

"Semua berbaris sesuai dengan tinggi badan!" Teriak Hojou.

Tapi tampak Mamoru hanya duduk berdiam diri di pojokkan dekat dengan _samsak _buat _**sanshou**_, sambil menulis sesuatu, sepertinya berkas-berkas wushu.

"Kok Mamoru gak latihan yah?" Bisik Keiji ke Fuuma. Fuuma hanya menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba

"Hei kalian jangan bisik-bisik! Jangan karena kalian baru, saya akan lembut ke kalian!" Teriak Hojou.

"Hei kakak-kakak." Tiba-tiba bisik seorang anak perempuan kecil, yang berpenampilan dengan rambut dikepang dua.

Fuuma dan Keiji sontak melihat ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Untung saja, kakak-kakak masih baru pertama ikut, kalau tidak **habis **sudah." Bisiknya.

Mereka berdua hanya meneguk ludah dan tidak menyangka, apalah yang akan mereka terima bila sang kakek '**menghabisi'** mereka .

"Lari keliling lapangan selama 10 menit!" perintah Hojou.

"Ini mah kecil." Jawab Keiji dengan entengnya.

"Sebaiknya, kakak jangan menganggap remeh deh." Sahut anak kecil tadi.

"Kenapa?" tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Yah, kita liat saja **nanti**." Balas anak kecil tersebut sambil mulai berlari.

Fuuma dan Keiji hanya bingung dah memulai kegiatan larinya.

* * *

1 menit…

"Gini aja, gampang." Celoteh Keiji. Fuuma mengangguk setuju mengiyakan.

3 menit…

"Keiji kau capek?" tulis Fuuma di selembar kertas.

"Tidak hahaha, kan sudah kubilang ini **kecil**." Jawab Keiji sambil cengar-cengir.

5 menit…

"Capek?" tulis Fuuma lagi.

"Sedikit, santai saja Fuuma, ini kan masih awal-awal, lagian fisikku kuat." Balasnya lagi.

7 menit…

"Oi Fuuma!" kata Keiji tiba-tiba. Fuuma berbalik ke belakang, wajahnya mengisyaratkan "Ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa menit?" Sahut Keiji dengan muka yang pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Tujuh." Balas Fuuma dengan jarinya.

"#$%^&*!" kutuk Keiji.

"Woy! Jangan banyak bicara Keiji! Mau ditambah lagi!?" Teriak Hojou sambil melempar tombak.

"HIIIEE!" Teriak Keiji sambil menghindar dari tombak.

Tombak itu hampir mengenai Fuuma yang berada di depannya, sehingga Fuuma terhenti sebentar.

"Fuuma, kamu juga! Jangan berhenti lari!" teriak Hojou lagi sambil melempar **toya**.

Terang saja Fuuma langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghindari **toya **tersebut.

10 menit kemudian…

"Ya, sudah 10 menit! Istirahat, lalu pelenturan!" Perintah Hojou lagi.

Tampak di pojokkan sebelah kiri, dengan sisa seperempat nyawa, Fuuma terkapar di lapangan. Keiji berjalan ke arah Hojou dengan tertatih-tatih dan berkeringat banyak.

"Guru…" ucapnya ngos-ngosan.

"_**Laoshi!**_" Balas Hojou.

"OK _Laoshi_, bolleehh *hosh* kami minnumm?*hosh*" Pinta Keiji dengan sangat.

"Tidak boleh!" Balas Hojou dengan tegas.

Lantas Fuuma yang **sekarat ** tiba-tiba bangun dan menuliskan sesuatu, "Tapi _Laoshi_…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo bangkit berdiri dan lanjutkkan dengan latihan kelenturan! Lihat yang lain saja masih segar bugar! **Kalian **sudah besar dan **cowok **pula, masa kalian kalah!?" Balas Hojou sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Mamoru.

Fuuma dan Keiji hanya bisa terdiam dan terheran-heran mungkin bingung. Kenapa anak-anak yang lebih muda dari mereka masih bisa tampak **hidup**.

"Mamoru! bantu mereka pelenturan." Kata sang kakek ke Mamoru.

"Iya kek." Sahut Mamoru sambil beranjak berdiri dan menaruh berkas-berkas yang telah diselesaikannya ke atas meja.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk ." Batin Fuuma.

Dan apa yang dibatinkan Fuuma menjadi kenyataan pada saat latihan _**split**__._

KREK!

"ARGHHHH!" Teriak Keiji.

"Hwaa… maaf" balas Mamoru sambil meminta maaf.

Yang terbesit di pikiran Fuuma hanya tulang ekor Keiji pasti hampir patah, karena terlihat Mamoru menginjak tulang ekor dengan posisi badan Keiji menghadap ke kanan , dan dengan kaki kanan di depan sedangkan kaki kriri di belakang serta kedua tangan ke lantai untuk penyangga agar tidak jatuh.

"Padahal itu merupakkan cara yang paling **mudah**." Sahut anak perempuan yang tadi di sebelah Fuuma.

Fuuma hanya meneguk ludah mendengar itu. Lalu…

"Fuuma giliranmu." Kata Hojou tiba-tiba. Fuuma hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup mata. Kemudian korban selanjutnya adalah Fuuma.

KREK!

"#$%^&*" penderitaan yang dirasakan Fuuma tidak bisa digambarkan lagi.

* * *

"Fuumaa… ini surga ya?" Kata Keiji sambil diseret Fuuma.

"Tidak, kau masih hidup sobat, hidupmu masih panjang." Balas Fuuma di kertas sambil menyeret Keiji.

"Ah benar,hidupku masih panjang…" balas Keiji sambil senyum dan menutup matanya seperti orang mati.

Batin Fuuma, "Sebenarnya aku menyesal, mengapa aku mau saja mengikuti _wushu _ini, tanpa observasi lebih dahulu, apa lebih baik aku keluar dari wushu ini?"

"Oi bro.." Sahut Keiji tiba-tiba. Tampak Fuuma terdiam, karena sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja, tapi satu yang ku sarankan." Fuuma terdiam, **tumben-tumbennya** sahabatnya bisa se-serius ini. Keiji seperti mengerti kegalauan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang sudah kau yakini, yakini saja sampai akhir. Karena ini adalah jalan hidupmu sendiri." Lanjut Keiji dengan logat keras tapi tampak seperti menasihati. Fuuma hanya terdiam.

"Ku hargai segala pendapatmu, juga keputusan yang telah kuambil kemarin malam, dan aku tidak bisa mundur dari yang telah kulakukan." Sambung Keiji.

"Thanks bro, akan kupikirkan." Balas Fuuma dengan berjalan kembali sambil menyeret Fuuma.

"Hehe." Balas Keiji dengan senyum.

* * *

Di sekolah pada jam istirahat Mamoru sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

'Kalau ingin membuat klub syaratnya harus ada 5 orang siswa, 1 guru pembimbing, dan ada pelatihnya juga.' Ucapan seorang guru terngiang di benak Mamoru.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, belum ada satupun yang ingin ikut?" Celotehnya sambil menyebarkan selebaran tentang klub _wushu _yang ingin dibuatnya di sekolah ini.

"Silahkan ambil brosurnya." Tawar Mamoru kepada seorang siswa dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dengan bando agar rambutnya terlihat rapi.

"Hmm, _wushu_?" Jawabnya.

"Iya, bila berminat hubungi saya."

"Aku masuk!" Jawabnya langsung.

"S-Serius?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, iyalah apa harus duarius gitu?" Sambarnya.

"Terima kasih! Kalau begitu silahkan isi formnya di sini dan di..." Belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan penjelasannya…

"Tenang saja sobat aku mengerti , santai saja." Potongnya dengan senyum.

"Hahahaha begitu ya."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Sasuke kelas 2-3, salam kenal." Sahutnya dengan senyum.

"Nama saya Hojou Mamoru kelas 1-2, salam kenal juga." Balas Mamoru.

"Mohon bantuannya, sebagai sesama anggota klub." Tawar Sasuke.

"T-Terima kasih!" Jawab Mamoru sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yosh! Waktunya untuk kerja! Aku kesana dan kau kesana!" saran Sasuke sambil mengambil sebagian brosur dari tangan Mamoru.

Mamoru menganggukkan kepala dan melakukan sesuai dengan saran Sasuke.

'Aku harap bisa memperkenalkan olahraga _wushu _di sekolah ini.' Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba

"Oi Mamoru! Aku dapat seseorang !" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'Cepatnya!? Belum apa-apa sudah dapat!' Batin Mamoru, berbalik ke belakang lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

"Silahkan, ini formnya." Tawar Mamoru ke siswi yang memakai bandana hijau di kepalanya.

"Latihan ini seperti neraka!" Bisik Keiji ke Fuuma. Fuuma hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak melihat itu!?" ucap Keiji sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Fuuma melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Keiji. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang poninya diikat merangkak meminta pertolongan dengan muka yang tidak bisa di deskripsikkan lagi.

"Ini neraka sobat! Mana ada olahraga macam ini! Aku tarik kata-kataku kemarin!" Balasnya sambil menarik kerah baju Fuuma.

Fuuma setuju dengan pendapat sobatnya itu, tapi dia tidak tega melihat Hojou yang dengan semangat melatih mereka.

"Aku tetap bertahahan." Tulisnya di kertas.

"T-Tapi."

"Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri, kalau kau ingin keluar tak apa." Tulisnya lagi. Keiji hanya dapat terdiam.

' Aku mengerti, kau memang hebat' Keiji tampak kagum dengan sobatnya itu.

"Ayo latihan, kalau kau masih lanjut." Tawar Fuuma. Keiji tersenyum dan mengikuti tawaran Fuuma.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kelas 1-1

"Aku ingin cuti, badanku pada remuk semua!" Teriak Keiji kea rah Fuuma yang sedang mengoleskan counterpain hot ke badannya.

"Aku juga." Tulisnya di kertas.

"Hei, sobat bagaimana kalau kita bilang ke Mamoru hari ini kita sudahi dulu." Saran Keiji.

Fuuma mengangguk tapi tiba-tiba…

"Fuuma, Keiji! Hari ini kalian latihankan?" Teriak Mamoru saat membuka pintu kelas dengan keras.

Fuuma dan Keiji yang seolah terhipnotis pancaran aura Mamoru. Dengan senyum dan anggukkan, **mengiyakan** bahwa mereka hari ini akan latihan.

"Bagus! Ku tunggu!" Balas Mamoru langsung berlari meninggalkan Fuuma dan Keiji.

BRAK!

'Ah manisnya anak itu' Batin mereka berdua, tapi…

"Apa yang telah ku jawab!" Teriak Keiji.

Fuuma yang tersadar akibat teriakkan dari Keiji hanya pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Mamoru berdiri di samping mereka.

"Anoo, kalian berdua… bisa minta waktu sebentar?" Pinta Mamoru.

Lantas Fuuma dan Keiji terkejut karena dengan gaibnya Mamoru di samping mereka. Lalu mengiyakan permintaan dari Mamoru.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Pintanya.

* * *

"Ah, aku mengerti jadi kau membuat klub _wushu_ di sekolah dan sekarang orangnya kurang." Paham Keiji.

"Iya, sekarang baru 3 orang saja, termasuk aku." Keluh Mamoru.

"Lalu kau mengajak kami berdua?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Iya, sambil ku perkenalkan…" Jawab Mamoru.

"Aku Sarutobi Sasuke,kelas 2-3, salam kenal!"

"Saya Maeda Matsu kelas 3-1 "

"Kakak juga ikut!?" Tanya Keiji baru sadar ada kakaknya di sini.

"Iya… hahaha kenapa? terkejut?" Tawa Matsu.

"Terus terang saja aku katakan tidak…" Balas Keiji dengan _sweatdrop_.

Matsu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan penuh arti tapi dipotong Fuuma.

"Fuuma Kotarou." Kenalnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas tentunya.

"Nah, kalau begitu tinggal guru pembimb…" Belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba seorang guru menyelonong masuk.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa mengandalkan aku!" Tawar seorang guru yang memakai pakaian olahraga dan kepalanya botak serta mempunyai kumis.

"Pak Takeda!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kalau Pak Takeda ikut, saya juga ikut UWOHH!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan memakai ikat kepala dari luar.

Mamoru hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum. Lalu berkata…

"Baiklah karena sudah lengkap, maka latihan akan dimulai minggu depan."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Fuuma dan Keiji dalam hatinya, hanya pasrah seperti apa latihan neraka minggu depan.

TBC…

**Saya harap cerita ini mengibur anda semua ^^**.**Maaf kalau telat update (T.T) *disibukkan oleh try out n UAS*.** **Cerita yang saya dilempar tombak dan anak-anak pada sekarat itu merupakkan pengalaman pribadi saya bersama teman-teman saya sama pelatih hingga dapat julukkan **_**Killer **_** ^^.Saya akan menjelaskan istilah-istilah wushu yang lainnya. Nah sebenarnya, Wushu ini sebenarnya ada 2 jenis dimana ada istilah **_**taolu **_**dan **_**sanshou.**_** Arena pertandingan yang digunakan berukuran 14*8 meter, dan terdapat matras di bawahnya, serta di tutupi dengan karpet yang khusus.**

**Laoshi/Laoshe: Sebuttan guru di wushu.**

**Split: teknik kelenturan dasar dengan kaki hingga selangkangan diluruskan dan harus menempel ke lantai.**

**Toya: tongkat yang merupakkan alat dari wushu. Dimainkan dijurus selatan dan utara *akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya). Disebut juga dengan **_**gun**_**. Merupakkan senjata panjang dan yang syarat untuk menggunakkannya toya tersebut harus lebih tinggi, yah kurang lebih 5-10cm. **

**Taolu: wushu yang disebut dengan seni. Disebut seni karena seperti menari tapi disertai dengan **_**speed,power,**_**dan **_**teknik.**_** Dinilai dari bentuk kuda-kuda dan kelenturan.**

**Sanshou: wushu yang saling **_**fighting.**_** Mirip dengan tinju, tapi bedanya menggunakkan pelindung dan bisa menggunakkan kaki, yah intinya hampir mirip dengan **_**muang Thai. **_**Dan bedanya dengan **_**muang Thai**_**,**_**sanshou **_**bisa menggunakkan bantingan****dengan teknik judo.**

**Samsak: bentuknya seperti guling tapi keras dengan digantung di atap dengan menggunakkan rantai di salah satu pojokkan ruangan, digunakan untuk melatih tinjuan di sanshou.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gathering

Balas Review w

_**Feicchan: Humornya kena? Syukur deh, semoga bisa memuaskan.**_

_**Evillova nee-sama: T-terima kasih banyak *hormat* Saya akan berusaha di setiap chapternya. Humornya juga kena,t-terima kasih *hormat lagi*. OC seperti saya *shock* saya tak tahu, haha karena ini pikiran teman-teman saya juga tapi terima kasih nee-sama ^^. **_

_**FSteak: Syukur aja suka wkwk, humornya juga kena? *gak nyangka saya* Makasih ya, semoga pengetahuan wushunya bertambah.**_

_**Mrs. Beilschmidt: Makasih banyak sayang!*hug* Oh ya thanks juga buat ngeditnya dan ide jalan ceritanya, bayaran sudah okay *winks* wb**_

_**Pudding mango: Syukur kalau suka, humor juga kena? Sip akan saya pertahankan. .*hug***_

_**Orange Naru: Makasih banyak juga *hug*! Ok, akan saya perbaiki. Thanks banget juga buat edit kata-katanya. Bayaran nyusul.**_

_**Geniousboy: Makasih jg bro, editor yang paling super sempurna, mirip guru BI hahaha. *bayaran nyusul* ^^**_

_**Special thanks for Orange Naru, Ms Beilschmidt, and Geniousboy ^^.**_

_Disclaimer: _Bukan milik saya yang punya _Capcom_. Saya hanya punya OC saja ^^.

* * *

Seminggu setelah perkenalan anggota tim, mereka sudah memulai latihan. Untuk sementara mereka menggunakan aula serba guna, karena mereka belum mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untuk latihan. Guru yang melatih? Tentu saja Hojou Ujiyasu. Hari pertama latihan klub wushu adalah latihan dasar, latihan pelenturan, dan pengenalan kuda-kuda.

"Hari ini latihan pelenturan! Hal yang paling mendasar di wushu ini adalah kelenturan!" Terang Hojou. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pak Takeda, anda bisa melihat dari pinggir lapangan saja dengan Mamoru." Pinta Hojou.

"AHAHAHA, baiklah." Balas Takeda.

"Untung aku hari ini bawa counterpain dan balsem geliga." Tulis Fuuma ke Keiji.

"EH! Kau sampai bawa persiapan seperti itu!?" Kejut Keiji. Fuuma mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut soal counterpain?" Tanyanya.

"Senpai akan liat nanti." Tulis Fuuma.

"Ayo kita latihan SASUKE-SENPAIIII!" Teriak Yukimura dengan semangat.

Fuuma dan Keiji hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat teman sekelas mereka yang unik _ini_.

"Lari keliling lapangan selama 15 menit!" Perintah Hojou.

"! #$%^" Kutuk Keiji.

"Akan kulakukan demi Pak Takeda, UWOHH!" Teriak Yukimura lagi.

"Dan buat yang wanita hanya 5 menit saja." Kata Hojou lembut sambil senyum-senyum mesum. Lantas saja cowok-cowok di sana langsung iri dan mengutuk Hojou.

"! #$%^" Kutuk semua cowok di klub tersebut kecuali Fuuma dan Yukimura.

'Dasar kakek mesum.' Pikir Fuuma.

* * *

"Latihan kuda-kuda ini bermanfaat untuk kalian, karena ini dasar penting dalam _**wushu**_!" Jelas Hojou sambil mempraktekkan kuda-kuda _**maphu**_. Mereka semua tercengang.

"Kuda-kuda ini seperti duduk di atas kuda, dengan kaki di buka sejajar dengan bahu, lalu lutut dan kaki menghadap ke depan." Terang Mamoru dari pojok.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua latihan seperti ini untuk 1 menit!" Perintah Hojou.

"1 menit? Ah gampang!" Remeh Keiji.

"Jangan anggap remeh lagi." Tulis Fuuma.

"Demi PAK TAKEDA UWOHHH! 1 MENIT, 2 MENIT SILAHKANNN!" Teriak Yukimura.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk lagi setelah ini.' Batin Fuuma dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Ayo jangan berlambat-lambat! Matsu saja sudah memulainya!" Teriak Hojou sembari menunjuk Matsu. Tak mau kalah dari Matsu, mereka memulai latihan pertama kuda-kuda mereka.

10 detik…

"Ini sudah detik ke berapa Fuuma?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Baru 10 detik." Tulisnya.

30 detik…

"_Laoshi…_ ini mah sudah 1 menit lebih!" Kata Keiji dengan kaki yang gemetaran.

"Bagi Matsu ini sudah 1 menit!" Jawab Hojou.

"EHHH!?" Balas Keiji.

"Karena aku memulai duluan." Jawab Matsu dengan senyum licik.

'Sungguh cewek perkasa.' Batin Sasuke dengan tangan di paha.

"Tidak ada gerakkan tangan di paha, SASUKE!" Teriak Hojou.

50 detik…

"Fuumaa! Kau bisa kuat seperti ini aku kagum!" Kata Yukimura tiba-tiba.

Fuuma hanya terdiam.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Fuuma gerakan _maphu_ mu bisa sampai 1 menit! Selamat!" Puji Hojou.

Fuuma tersenyum dan…

BRAK!

"PERTOLONGAN PERTAMA BUAT FUUMA CEPATTT!" Teriak Keiji.

"Sepertinya… aku tidak… dapat merasakan kakiku… lagi…" Tulis Fuuma dengan kaki yang gemetar.

"Counterpain,balsem geliga,betadine,vicks, atau freshcare?" Tawar Mamoru. Sasuke dan Matsu hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat Mamoru yang mengeluarkan benda-benda tersebut dari saku celananya.

"Apakah saya harus kasih nafas buatan buat Fuuma?" Balas Yukimura.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA KAKI DENGAN NAFAS BUATAN YUKI!?" Teriak semuanya, kecuali Fuuma yang sedang terkapar dan Mamoru yang masih cengang-cengong sendiri.

"Dengan nafas buatanku, akan ku salurkan kekuatanku!" Teriak Yukimura lagi.

Tiba-tiba Yukimura mendekatkan mulutnya ke Fuuma dan Matsu cepat-cepat mengambil kamera dari tasnya.

"Menjauh dariku Yuki! Aku masih normal!" Dengan secara tiba-tiba kertas muncul di hadapan Yuki dan…

BUAGH!

"Hentikan tingkah laku bodohmu YUKIMURAA!" Tinju Pak Takeda tiba-tiba, sehingga Yukimura terpental ke arah samsak. Yang ada di sana hanya menganga lebar. Yah kecuali Sasuke yang sepertinya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu caranya harus diberikan pertolongan pertama!" Balas Keiji.

Mamoru mengeluarkan counterpain lagi lalu menawarkan…

"Mau yang hot atau yang cool?"

'Ini anak terobsesi sama counterpain ya?' Batin Matsu dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi."Ucap Sasuke.

"Pak Takeda!" Sembari Yukimura berdiri.

"Jangan **bertingkah seperti itu** kalau kau seorang **lelaki**!" Teriak Pak Takeda.

"Pak Takeda!" Jawab Yukimura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau seorang **lelaki, buktikan**!" Teriak Pak Takeda.

"UWOOOHH PAK TAKEDA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"PAK TAKEDA!"

"YUKIMURA!

"PAK TAKEDA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"Mmm, ini sampai kapan yah?" Tanya Keiji sembari menutup telinga dan planga-plongo.

"Sampai mereka puas mengucapkannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Fuuma yang terbaring hanya bisa merasakan bahwa dia terlupakan dan kakinya tambah parah.

'Aku rasa kakiku tambah parah…'

* * *

Latihan hari itupun selesai lebih cepat dari jadwal. Dihentikan sebelum makin banyak korban berjatuhan.

"Mamoru, aku baru sadar, di klub kita tidak ada manajernya ya?" Tanya Matsu.

"Tepatnya kita belum dapat." Jawab Mamoru sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita semua akan membantumu mencarinya! Iya kan Fuuma?" Balas Keiji sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

"Ya kita akan membantumu mencari manajer." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Memang kau sahabat terbaikku!" Teriak Keiji.

"Jangan LUPAKAN aku JUGA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Iya-iya." Jawab Keiji dengan senyum.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya besok kita akan membantumu mencai manajer, tenang saja." Kata Sasuke sambil senyum.

Mamoru yang sedang menggosok punggung kakeknya dengan counterpain hot pun berkaca-kaca…

"Terima kasih semuanya." Hojou tersenyum melihat semuanya yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

* * *

KRING!

"Yak waktunya pulang! Yuki dan Fuuma kita harus berkumpul dulu di klub sebelum kita mencari manajer.

"Aku setuju denganmu Keiji-san." Balas Yukimura.

"Kita juga ditunggu oleh Sasuke dan Matsu-senpai di depan pintu." Tulis Fuuma sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Keiji jangan lambat! Kita juga mau cepat kan?" Kata Matsu sembari menyiapkan barang bawaan di depan pintu.

"Jangan sampai membuat Mamoru menunggu sendirian di ruang klub." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iyaaa…" Balas Keiji dan Yukimura. Sementara Fuuma mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"PERMISI!" Teriak Sasuke, Yukimura, dan Keiji dengan semangatnya mereka membuka pintu.

"Permisi…" Salam Matsu dan Fuuma.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka melihat seorang lelaki berdiri berhadapan dengan Mamoru.

"MALING!" Teriak Yukimura.

"PENCULIK!" Teriak Keiji.

BLETAK!

Jitak Matsu dan Sasuke. Fuuma yang di antara Yukimura dan Keiji hanya bisa menutup telinga agar telinganya tidak tuli.

"Liat baik-baik bodoh! Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah kita!" Marah Matsu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kamu siapa?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas. Siswa tersebut mempunyai rambut yang hampir mirp seperti Matsu, hanya lebih pendek. Lengan bajunya seperti kedodoran, tapi tampak rapi dan tubuhnya seperti perempuan.

"Saya Mouri Motonari, siswa kelas 1-3, dan manajer baru kalian." Sapanya dengan dingin.

"APA!?" Teriak semuanya terkecuali Mamoru dan Fuuma hanya menulis teriakkannya di kertas.

"Kenapa tidak percaya?"

'Darimana dia tahu bahwa kita mencari seorang manajer!?' Batin semuanya kecuali Mamoru.

"Pasti kalian berpikir darimana aku bisa tahu kalian membutuhkan seorang manajer?" Tanya balik Mouri.

'DIA TAHUU!' Batin mereka lagi.

Mamoru hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Aku tahu itu simple saja." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

'Dia seorang _psycho _atau pesulap!?' Pikir mereka lagi.

"Aku bukan seorang _psycho _atau pesulap, aku hanya membaca dari raut muka kalian saja." Balasnya lagi dengan ekspresi datar.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ lalu terdiam. Dan untuk memecah keheningan Keiji memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau manajer sudah ketemu, berarti hari ini apa yang kita lakukan Mamoru-chan?" Tanya Keiji ke Mamoru.

"Itu kita tanya saja ke Mouri-kun." Balas Mamoru.

"Tentu saja latihan fisik oleh Pak Takeda, jadwalnya sudah kuatur, lalu besok kita akan merekrut orang." Jawab Mouri sembari menunjukkan menu latihan yang sudah terancang dengan rapi dalam selembar kertas.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalian semua siapkan sepatu dan keliling lapangan selama 15 menit!" Seru Pak Takeda.

"! #$%^&*!" Kutuk semuanya kecuali Fuuma, Mamoru, Mouri, dan Yukimura tentunya.

* * *

KRINGG!

Suara alarm berbunyi nyaring di telinga Fuuma.

'Sudah jam 6 pagi, aku harus lari pagi sebelum sekolah agar fisikku kuat, aku juga harus membawa baju seragam sekolah.' Katanya dalam hati.

TOK TOK!

"Tuan muda, sarapan anda sudah siap." Kata pelayan sambil mengetok pintu kamar Fuuma.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Fuuma.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan untuk _jogging_ dan perlengkapan untuk sekolah, Fuuma pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Silahkan Tuan muda." Kata salah seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih, ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Tuan dan nyonya berangkat ke Paris tadi subuh, dan beliau meninggalkan ini." Jawab pelayan sembari memberi surat ke Fuuma.

Fuuma membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

"Lagi…" gumamnya pelan.

Pelayan tersebut hanya bingung melihat tuannya, "Ada apa tuan, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Tulisnya di kertas.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa tuan memakai baju olahraga pagi-pagi begini?"

"Lari pagi." Tulis Fuuma lagi.

"Sekolahnya?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Sesudah aku _jogging,_ aku pergi sekolah, tenang saja." Jawab Fuuma di kertas dan Fuuma telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tulisnya lagi.

Pelayan tersebut hanya bisa diam dan berkata, "Selamat jalan dan hati-hati."

* * *

Tampak Fuuma berlari pagi di sekitar sekolah. 'Setidaknya 2 km saja cukup, kalau sudah kuat jadi 3 km.' Batinnya. Ketika Fuuma berlari dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang baru saja berbelok di tikungan.

BRUK!

"Maaf!" Tulis Fuuma. Tapi tampaknya Fuuma salah menabrak orang. Kenapa salah? Karena yang ditabraknya itu salah seorang berandal terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Hah!?" Jawab siswa yang mata kanannya ditutup dengan kain kasa dan pakaiannya acak-acakkan.

'Kalau tidak salah dia ini…" Batin Fuuma.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, heh **bocah tengik**!?" Tanyanya. Fuuma hanya menggeleng.

"Aku Date Masamune! Kau tak tahu!?" Balas Masamune.

'Sudah ku duga!' Batin Fuuma sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"ADA APA!? Kenapa tanganmu!?" Tanya Masamune dengan kasar.

Fuuma hanya menggelengkan kepala yang berarti tidak apa-apa.

"Masamune-sama." Tiba-tiba teman Masamune muncul di belakangnya.

'Hmm, gagah. Senpai yang ada bekas luka di pipi kirinya, kalau tidak salah…' Batin Fuuma lagi.

"Ada apa Kojuurou?" Masamune membalas Kojuurou tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau saran saya, lebih baik anda harus memberikan pelajaran kepada orang ini." Saran Kojuurou.

GLEK!

"Hmmph, kau tahu anak ini Kojuurou?"

"Ya, dia teman sekelas anda." Jawab Kojuurou

'Dan aku pun tidak sadar kalau dia ada di kelasku.' Batin Fuuma.

"_I See,huft,why don't we have a fight later_? HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Masamune penuh arti, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Fuuma yang mematung, disusul dengan Kojuurou.

'Apa yang harus ku perbuat!' batin Fuuma panik.

* * *

KRINGG! Bel istirahat berbunyi

"Ayo kita merekrut orang!" Kata Keiji bersemangat mencari anggota baru.

"Ayo kita ke kelas 2-1 kelasnya Matsu senpai!" Ajak Yukimura. Fuuma hanya terdiam dan melirik ke arah Masamune yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kumpul di kelas Mamoru saja yok." Ajak Keiji.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kita segera merekrut orang." Tulis Fuuma di kertas lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Fuuma-san kenapa?" Tanya Yukimura agak khawatir pada Fuuma.

"Gak tahu, B_admood _mungkin? Atau dia lagi datang…" Canda Keiji, tapi…

Fuuma berbalik arah sembari mengeluarkan aura yang mengatakan,"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

Mereka berdua langsung merinding melihat Fuuma yang **seperti **itu.

* * *

Di kelas Mamoru

"Aku dan Fuuma akan menyebarkan brosur di lantai 2." Terang Mouri dan Fuuma mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu Mamoru, Sasuke, dan Yukimura akan menyebarkan selebaran di lantai 3." Kata Mouri lagi.

"_Ayee sir_!" Balas mereka bertiga serempak dengan hormat.

"Terakhir Keiji dan Matsu-senpai di lantai satu, mengerti?" Perintah Mouri.

"Mengerti!" Jawab mereka berdua dengan gaya hormat, lagi.

"Kalau begitu bubar jalan!" Kata Mouri sambil meluruskan tangannya ke depan.

"Dan aku tidak menerima kegagalan!" Tambahnya lagi.

* * *

"Silahkan diambil selebarannya! Yang berminat _wushu_ silahkan hubungi kami!" Ajak Keiji sambil menjual senyumannya.

"Silahkan ambil brosurnya!" Sambung Matsu juga dengan senyuman.

"Ayo diambil brosurnya!" Sambung Keiji lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan banyak hansaplast di mukanya datang dan mengambil brosur tersebut.

"Toshie!" Kata Keiji tiba-tiba

"Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu.

"Aku ambil brosurnya boleh?" Tanya Toshie.

"Te-Tentu saja." Jawab Matsu dengan senang dan dengan muka merah. Sedangkan Keji tidak memperdulikannya, memilih melanjutkan misinya.

"Kau bergabung dengan klub ini?" Tanya Toshie sembari memperhatikan Matsu.

"I-Iya." jawab Matsu menahan debaran hatinya yang akan meledak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bergabung juga, yah…. sekalian mencari nuansa baru." Kata Toshie.

"BETULAN NIH!?" Teriak Keiji mendadak saat mendengar pernyataan Toshie.

"Inuchiyo-sama! Kalau begitu silahkan isi formnya!" Kata Matsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Bro, selamat bergabung." Ucap Keiji.

"Sama-sama." Balas Toshie pada Keiji.

"Inuchiyo-sama silahkan isi di sini…" Terang Matsu dengan rona bagaikan cumi bakar.

'Ah… enaknya pacaran, kapan aku dapat ya?' Batin Keiji menggalau tiba-tiba.

* * *

Di lantai 2

"Fuuma kau tempel selebaran ini di ujung kiri dan aku tempel di ujung kanan." Kata Mouri.

Fuuma mengangguk setuju dan memulai kegiatannya.

' Terlalu banyak brosur yang ditempel di sini.' Katanya dalam hati dan menempel beberapa selebaran tersebut di papan pengumuman.

"Fuuma aku tinggal dulu yah." Kata Mouri. Fuuma mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan tugasnya lagi menempel brosur tersebut.

Mouri berjalan meninggalkan Fuuma ,tapi Fuuma tiba-tiba mendapat firasat tidak enak. Mouri yang merasa terpanggil oleh Fuuma berbalik arah dan sambil jalan.

"Fuuma ada apa la…?"

BRUK!

"Siapa sih!? Ah, silahkan diambil selebarannya!" Kata Mouri sambil memberikan selembar kertas brosur dan menawarkannya pada pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

"_SHIT!"_ Kutuk pemuda tersebut.

" Kalau berminat masuk klub _wushu _hubungi saya." Kata Mouri.

"HAH! Kalau jalan pakai mata donk!"Balas pemuda tersebut kasar.

"Masamune-sama!" Tegur pemuda di belakangnya.

"_Don't worry _Kojuurou." Balas pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Masamune.

'Mouri dalam masalah, harus ku… tapi nanti aku lagi yang kena… ah malas.' Batin Fuuma melihat ke arah mereka.

"Terima gak ini brosur!? Capek nih megangnya!" Perintah Mouri.

"Setidaknya kau mengucapkan maaf padaku karena menabrakku, malah memberikan brosur klub!?" Balas Masamune.

"Ya, setidaknya kau juga harus menerimanya kan, aku kan sudah menawarkannya kepadamu!" Balas Mouri.

"HEH **BOCAH** MINTA MAAF DULU DONK!" bentak Masamune kasar.

'Seperti melihat ibu-ibu yang berebut baju diskon besar-besaran di department store aja.' Batin Fuuma dan Kojuurou sweatdrop.

"Ambil gak!?" Tanya Mouri.

"Kau ini jadi orang #$%^ benar!" Kata Masamune.

"Kau yang #$%^&!" Balas Mouri lagi.

"HAH! Kau yang #$%^&! Kalau kau berani sini!" Tantang Masamune.

"Ambil gak ini brosur!?" kemarahan Mouri makin memuncak.

"Brosur? Klub **sampah** begini! CUIH!"

"Apa kau bilang!? Aku masih bisa menerima kau bilang aku #$%^&, tapi kalau kau bilang klub ini **sampah** aku tak bisa menerimanya!" Ancam Mouri.

"Oh!? Terus gua harus bilang WOW! Gitu? HAHAHA Lucu!" Ejek Masamune.

"Masamune-sama…" Panggil Kojuurou.

'Lebih baik aku kabur saja dari sini.' Batin Fuuma melihat dua insane yang sedang bercekcok ria ala ibu-ibu.

"MATI KALIAN SEMUA YA-HA!" Teriak Mouri tiba-tiba, sebuah tombak _wushu_ yang diambilnya entah darimana.

GLEK! Masamune dan Kojuurou hanya bisa terdiam seribu mata.

"MERDEKA ATAU MATIII UWOOOHHHH!" Teriak Mouri sambil mengangkat tombaknya. Lantas saja Masamune dan Kojuurou langsung lari terbirit-birit melihat Mouri yang tiba-tiba seperti Hiruma mengejar mereka.

* * *

Di lantai 3

"Silahkan diambil brosurnya." Tawar Mamoru.

"Silahkan masuk klub kami, kalian juga akan mendapat banyak keuntungan." Kata Sasuke.

"Keuntungan apa?" Tanya seorang siswa dengan rambut depan jabrik, perawakkan gagah dan memakai jaket hoodie kuning.

"BANYAK! Bisa sehat, bisa pintar! Macam-macam!" Kata Yukimura.

"Hmmm… apakah di _wushu _ini ada kegiatan fightnya seperti _boxing_?" Tanyanya balik.

"Bisa ku jelaskan?" Kata Mamoru.

"Boleh saja… silahkan Nona Mamoru…" Kata Sasuke. Sedangkan Yukimura melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, di _wushu _ini ada 2 jenis yang non_fighting _dan ada juga yang _fighting._ Kalau yang _nonfighting_ namanya **taolu ** dan kalau yang berkelahi namanya _**sanshou**_. Nah, yang _sanshou _ini seperti _boxing_." Jelas Mamoru.

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu izinkan saya, Tokugawa Ieyasu untuk bergabung dengan klub ini." Jawabnya.

"APA!? TOKUGAWA IEYASU!? PETINJU TERKENAL ITU!?" Teriak Yukimura, Sasuke dan Mamoru secara bersamaan.

"I-iya kenapa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN NYA UWOHHH!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Sebentar, Mamoru kenapa? bukannya kita duduk sebangku?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Aku tidak tahu itu kamu…" Jawab Mamoru.

Ieyasu dan Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi selama ini teman sebangkumu kau kira siapa!?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm… kucing yang memakai kostum manusia?" Jawab Mamoru dengan polos.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini!?' Batin Sasuke dan Ieyasu.

"Gak kok bercanda! Hahaha! Mana mungkin kan…aku anggap dia mmm…" Mamori terdiam sebentar.

"Apa?" Tanya Ieyasu sambil menanda tangani kertas Yukimura.

"Malaikat penyelamatku! Penyelamat ketika aku tidak bawa buku pelajaran, ketika aku tidak mengerjakkan pr dan alat tulis lainnya hahaha!" Jawab Mamoru dengan semangat.

GUBRAK!

"Jadi selama 3 bulan ini kau menganggap ku malaikat penyelamat?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Iya! Mmm… kalau begitu, isi formulirnya dulu disini." Tawar Mamoru. Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

* * *

KRIIINGGG! Bel panjang telah berbunyi, waktunya pulang sekolah. Tampak dua orang berjalan terburu-buru.

"Keiji, Fuuma berangkat sama-sama yuk!" Tawar Yukimura.

"Tidak nanti saja." Balas Fuuma di kertas lalu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kau duluan saja aku hendak makan, dah…" Jawab Keiji datar lalu berjalan pergi.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Yukimura.

Tiba-tiba

"Yukimura ayo ke ruang klub sama-sama." Kata Mamoru dengan Ieyasu mengekor di belakangnya.

"IYA!"

"Fuuma dan Keiji?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Ada urusan katanya…" Balas Yukimura sambil membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakkan di atas mejanya.

* * *

'Aku harus kabur ke ruang klub!' Batin Fuuma.

Tapi belum sempat ke ruang klub, datanglah Masamune.

"Hei **sobat** mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

GLEK…

"_Follow me, _jangan kira kau bisa kabur." Balas Masamune dengan sinis. Fuuma hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekitar kurang lebih 5 menit berjalan. Fuuma di bawa ke salah satu gang kosong dekat sekolah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Masamune. Fuuma mengangguk.

"Kau tahu harus **berbuat **apa?" lanjut Masamune. Fuuma mengangguk lagi.

"Lakukan, berlutut di depan ku dan minta maaf padaku." Perintahnya datar. Fuuma menggeleng.

"Sudah berlagak **gak **bisa **ngomong**, kau mau apa!? Kau beruntung berbeda dari yang lain! Kojuurou beri dia pelajaran!" Jelas Masamune dan memerintahkan Kojuurou.

"Baik Masamune-sama." Balas Kojuurou. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Fuuma. Lantas saja Fuuma menghindari serangan Kojuurou dengan kayang. Masamune dan Kojuurou terkejut melihat Fuuma menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kau kira dengan teknik **kampungan** begitu, kau bisa lolos dariku!?" Ancam Masamune lalu hendak meninju Fuuma. Alhasil, Fuuma bisa mengindar dengan teknik setengah kayang dan gerakannya dengan cepat.

'Sial masa aku bisa dikalahkan dengan anak **bisu** ini!?' Batin Masamune.

"Masamune-sama AWAS!" Teriak Kojuurou di belakang.

Fuuma dengan kuda-kuda ala _Bruce Lee,_ menyeka hidungnya dan mengangkat selembar kertas ke arah Masamube bertuliskan WATAWW!

Masamune dan Kojuurou sebenarnya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan anak yang seolah-olah bisu ini.

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuurou memanggil Masamune was-was.

"_Don't worry _Kojuurou, dia sendiri kita berdua. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Balas Masamune menenangkan.

"Akan kugunakan jurus yang sudah ku pelajari selama ini!" Tulis Fuuma. Dengan mengambil pecahan botol Masamune dan Kojuurou pun bersiap-siap membalas serangan dari Fuuma.

1…

2…

3…

"Jurus rahasia!" Tulis Fuuma dengan kuda-kuda _shifu_. Kontan saja mereka terkejut.

"KABURRR!" Teriak Fuuma tiba-tiba, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Masamune dan Kojuurou hanya bisa cengok melihatnya dan terdiam 1 menit…

"WOII TUNGGU! KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA BANG*PIIP*!" Teriak Masamune dan lari mengejar Fuuma.

'Eyeshield 21 berikan aku kekuatanmu!' Batin Fuuma lari secepat kilat. Sementara Masamune dan Fuuma berkejar-kejaran. Kojuurou melihat Keiji berjalan menuju ke ruang klub.

"WOI PERUSAK KEBUN! TANGGUNG JAWAB GAK SAMA KEBUN GW YANG LO RUSAK KEMAREN!" Teriak Kojuurou pada Keiji. Lantas saja Keiji yang terkejut mendengar suara Kojuurou langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"KABUR!" Teriak Keiji.

"WOI! JANGAN KABUR LU!" Teriak Kojuurou lagi.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit adegan kejar-kejaran, Kojuurou dan Masamune kehilangan mereka berdua.

"Hei Kojuurou, ketemu?" Tanya Masamune.

"Tidak, Masamune-sama sendiri?" Balas Kojuurou.

"_Not yet_, tapi aku belum mengecek ruang aula." Kata Masamune.

"Kalau begitu, kita cek saja." Tawar Kojuurou.

Masamune mengangguk setuju dan pergi mengecek ruang aula serbaguna tempatFuuma dan Keiji berlatih. Mereka membuka pintu aula tersebut dan terlihat para anggota klub _wushu_ sedang menjalani latihan **Sparta** ala Pak Takeda dan Hojou.

"Habis lari 15 menit, push-up, back-up, sit-up, sikap lilin selama 3 menit!" Perintah Hojou.

Masamune dan Kojuurou hanya bisa cengang-cengong, dan tampak Fuuma dan Keiji sedang melakukan latihan **Sparta **tersebut. Fuuma dan Keiji tampak sangat segar ( padahal mereka berakting agar menakuti Masamune dan Kojuurou).

"Oi, Kojuu tampaknya mereka lebih kuat daripada kita… apa sebaiknya kita mundur saja?" Bisik Masamune.

"Saranku juga begitu." Bisik Kojuurou lagi.

Ketika mereka mundur ke belakang. Mereka dihadang oleh Mouri Motonari sang manajer.

"Kalian mau **kemana**? Sudah datang telat mau mencoba kabur dari latihan!?" Tanya Mouri.

"Hah? Kabur?! Sejak kapan kami bergabung dengan klubmu?!" Tanya Masamune yang sudah damai dengan Mouri.

"Ini!" Jawab Mouri sambil mengeluarkan formulir masuk, beserta tand tangan yang sudah dicap materai.

"SEJAK KAPAN!? #$%^ dengan **semua ** ini! Ada apa orang di hari ini!?" Serapah Masamune.

"Kojuurou senpai, coba baca ketentuan yang terdapat dalam formulir ini." Balas Mouri.

Kojuurou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, pasrah dengan keadaan. Ia mengambil kertas dari Mouri dan membacakan ketentuan yang tertulis dalam formulir tersebut.

"Satu, yang sudah bergabung tidak boleh keluar dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Dua, melakukan aturan yang telah ditetapkan pelatih dan manajer.

Tiga, orang yang sudah memasuki ruang klub secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, akan mengikuti klub wushu selama 6 bulan."

"Jelas?" Tanya Mouri. Mereka berdua terdiam, sadar telah terjebak dalam jebakkan maut sang manajer yang **super licik** ini.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang sebaiknya kalian LATIHAN!" Perintah Mouri.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan ruang aula ini menjadi mewah begini? Lagipula, bagaimana mereka mendapat ijin penggunaan aula serbaguna oleh Pak Nobunaga?" Bisik Keiji ke Fuuma.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu." Balas Fuuma yang pastinya gak badmood lagi.

* * *

Dua minggu pun berlalu. Di suatu hari yang cerah di ruang klub wushu…

"Selamat siang!" Sapa Mamoru.

"Selamat siang." Jawab Matsu, Toshie, dan Ieyasu bersamaan.

"Yang lainnya kemana, belum datang?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Entahlah, mungkin telat." Jawab Ieyasu yang sedang meninju samsak.

"Sejak kemarin mereka tidak masuk, kira-kira ada apa yah?" Tanya Matsu.

"Apa mereka merasa tersiksa gara-gara latihan yang diberikan Hojou." Kata Mouri tiba-tiba.

Semuanya menjadi terdiam…

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi, ya kan Matsu? Hahaha." Hibur Toshie memecah keheningan.

"Iya, tidak mungkin, hahaha pada cuti mungkin?" Jawab Matsu ikut-ikutan.

Mamoru terdiam…

"Tenang Mamoru, mereka pasti masuk lagi besok." Hibur Ieyasu.

"Sudah-sudah daripada galau kalian latihan saja." Sela Mouri.

Semua mengiyakan.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, Fuuma dan Keiji kenapa?' Batin Mamoru.

TBC…

Apa yang terjadi? Kita lihat saja… ^^

Ralat kelas Matsu di chapter 2 tertulis 3-1 sebenarnya 2-1. Mohon maaf atas penulisan salah. Nah, mari kita lanjut ke sesi penjelasan…

**Bruce Lee itu juga salah satu artis yang mendalami wushu selama hidupnya.**

**Shifu: Merupakan salah satu kuda-kuda dalam wushu. Kuda-kuda ini hampir mirip dengan maphu. Tapi bedanya kaki hanya di buka sekitar 2 jengkal dengan salah satu kaki (kiri/kanan) sama seperti maphu. Dan kaki yang satunya diluruskan. Sehingga kaki poros 45 derajat.**

**Di wushu taolu ada 2 aliran yaitu aliran utara dan selatan. Utara untuk tubuh kurus-sedang, sedangkan selatan sedang-besar. Permainan jurus utara kebanyakan menggunakan speed, kelenteruan, lompatan yang tinggi, dan kuda-kuda yang jadi. Misalnya 100 persen sejajar dengan bahu, dan rendah, serta kaki ke depan, lalu shifu yang rendah. Tapi **_**less **_**power. Sedangkan selatan, kebalikkan dari utara menggunakan power, dan dalam selatan terdapat gerakkan dimana kita juga harus berteriak, dan kuda-kuda tak terlalu jadi tidak apa-apa. Sedikit lompatan, tapi sekali ada lompatan, lompatannya mengerikan *menurut orang awam*.**

Selanjutnya akan saya jelaskan di chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Practice

**Ms. Beilschmidt arigatou atas bantuannya, humor saya baik karena saya selalu ke wc .. Arigatou atas semuanya, saya akan berusaha giat lagi. Jangan paksakan kalau salah edit, ini salah saya juga .**

**Feicchan hoho tentu saja, tetap baca OK!**

**Orange Naru arigatou, sebentar nyusul pas 30 april aja wokeh!? w**

**Anabella wokeh makasih atas sarannya juga chapter 4 akan sesuai keinginan kamu w**

_Disclaimer: _Bukan punya saya tapi _Capcom, _saya hanya punya OC saja.

* * *

'Fuuma, Keiji, dan lainnya…' Batin Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Sudahlah, kan masih ada kita-kita…" Hibur Matsu.

Mamoru terdiam…

"Hei, Mamoru jangan diam saja, lebih baik kita latihan...dulu" Belum sempat Toshie menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mata Mamoru terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"J-jangan nangis begitu Mamoru-chan… setidaknya kita…" Hibur Ieyasu.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Bentak Mamoru.

"Mamoru…" Balas Matsu.

"Maaf…" Kawab Ieyasu.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu." Jawab Mamoru.

"Sudah-sudah, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Toshie.

"Aku punya ide!" Kata Matsu.

"Apa Matsu-senpai?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba suruh mereka berkumpul di sini dan menanyakan alasan mereka cuti." Ide Matsu.

"Bukan ide buruk, tapi pakai apa? Kita saja belum sempat bertukaran e-mail." Kata Ieyasu.

"Pake _speaker_ dari ruang penyiaran, _simple _kan?" Jawab Mouri tiba-tiba.

"Bagus sih, tapi…" Belum sempat Toshie melanjutkan kata-katanya Mamoru berlari ke ruang penyiaran.

"Aku permisi dulu!" Jawab Mamoru sebelum pergi meninggalkan aula sebaguna.

"HEI SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN DULU ORANG BERBICARA!" Teriak Toshie.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya mendapatkan izin dari ruang penyiaran? Bukannya harus izin? Nanti kalau tidak izin…" Ragu Matsu.

"Semua sudah ku atur." Jawab Mouri dengan seringai licik.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Toshie.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu Mouri-kun saja hahaha.." Canda Ieyasu sambil merangkul Mouri.

* * *

'Ruang penyiaran-ruang penyiaran dimana yah?' Batin Mamoru.

Tampak Mamoru sedang di lantai 2 untuk mencari letak ruang penyiaran.

"Ruang penyiaran

Note: Tidak boleh masuk tanpa seizin dari guru dan klub radio."

GREK!

"Permisi!" Sapa Mamoru.

Tampak 3 petugas dari klub radio disekap dengan mulut dilakban dan diikat tangan serta kakinya. Serta kalung kertas yang bertuliskan "Pakai saja bila itu maumu" Disalah satu dada petugas.

'Mouri terima kasih.' Batin Mamoru, dan mengambil _mike_.

Sedangkan di kelas 1-1…

"Aduh, aku lupa kalau kita sudah melupakan tugas piket kita hampir 2 minggu." Kata Keiji sambil menyapu lantai.

"Aku juga tidak ingat." Kata Fuuma sambil mengelap jendela kaca.

"Nasib _wushu _kita bagaimana yah?" Balas Yukimura sambil merapikan meja.

Tiba-tiba…

"KALIAN SEMUA PADA BODOH YA! KALAU TIDAK SUKA SAMA CARA LATIHAN WUSHU ALA KAKEK BILANG SAJA! JANGAN BERHENTI TIBA-TIBA! KALAU GAK SUKA BILANG, GITU AJA REPOT! KALAU KALIAN MASIH INGIN BERGABUNG DATANG SAJA KE RUANG KLUB! Sekian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Amarah Mamoru terdengar di speaker tapi tidak melupakan kesopanannya.

GLEK!

Kontan saja siswa yang mendengar suara Mamoru terkejut.

"Ups! Sepertinya kita membuat kesalahan besar." Kata Keiji.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Fuuma-san?" Tanya Yukimura ke Fuuma.

Tapi…

"Fuuma jawab donk?" Kata Keiji.

Ketika mereka berbalik Fuuma menghilang.

"FUUMA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKYUUHHH!" Kata Keiji.

"UWOHH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA IKUT LATIHAN!" Teriak Yukimura juga, lalu melempar pel lantai itu di lantai, dan menyusul mereka.

"Mamoru itu keren sekali!" Kata Toshie.

"Aku harap mereka balik lagi." Sambung Matsu.

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu, kalau kakek mencariku, aku sedang jalan-jalan." Kata Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan…" Iba Ieyasu.

* * *

"Mereka semua itu bodoh ya? hiks…" Isak Mamoru sambil meringkuk di ruang ganti perempuan.

"Kalau gak suka bilang saja sama aku hiks, jangan kayak **begini**, lebih sakit hiks." Sambungnya.

SRET!

"Aku benci dengan mereka!" Marah Mamoru.

Tuk!

"Aduh sudah kubilang aku pingin sendiri kan!" Lanjut Mamoru sambil membuka kertas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tulisnya

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Fuuma kau kembali!" Teriak Mamoru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Fuuma berada. Fuuma mengangguk.

"Kau…. Kenapa gak latihan hiks.." Isak Mamoru.

"Hei-hei jangan menangis, aku yang minta maaf." Tulis Fuuma sambil mengelus kepala Mamoru, menenangkan Mamoru yang masih tersiksa. Kontan saja Mamoru terkejut karena perhatian dari Fuuma.

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan?" Kata Mamoru sambil menghapus air matanya.

'Fuuma ini lumayan juga kalau dilihat-lihat.' Batin Mamoru.

"Oh itu…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Ya?" Mamoru berharap Fuuma bisa menjelaskan mengapa mereka berhenti mendadak.

"Aku, Keiji, dan Yukimura tidak piket selama 2 minggu, jadi kami tidak bisa latihan, tepatnya dihukum sama ketua kelas dan wali kelas. Kojuurou-senpai masih tertarik kok dia lagi mengurus kebunnya, katanya sih ada bibit baru, tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Masamune kalau tidak salah dipanggil Pak Nobunaga, karena memecahkan kaca ruangan Pak Nobunaga dengan bola baseball, memakan di kantin tak bayar. Sasuke katanya juga tidak piket." Terang Fuuma di kertas dengan menghabiskan sekitar 10 kertas.

Harapan Mamoru tentang Fuuma mengemukakan alasan masuk akal pupus sudah, sambil _sweatdrop _plus _jawdrop_.

'Aku tarik kata-kataku kembali tentang Fuuma'. Batinnya.

"Jadi aku salah sangka?" Fuuma mengangguk.

"Betapa bodohnya aku!" Kata Mamoru sambil mengetok kepalanya sendiri.

Fuuma yang melihat Mamoru senang pun ikut senang, tapi kesenangan itu hanya 5 detik.

"UWOH! MAMORU! KAU **APAKAN** CUCUKU!?" Teriak Hojou tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu.

"Eh!?" Tulis Fuuma.

"KAU **APAKAN** DIA SAMPAI DIA MENANGIS BEGITU!?" Marah Hojou.

"Mamoru, jelaskan ke kakek…" Belum sempat Fuuma mengarahkan tulisan ke Mamoru, Mamoru bersembunyi di balik kakek.

"Fuuma ada apa?" Tanya Keiji tiba-tiba nongol bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan **apapun!**" Jelas Fuuma.

"AKU TIDAK MENTOLERIR APAPUN! HARI INI KALIAN SEMUA LATIHAN MAPHU,SHIPU,KUNGPU,BUPU SELAMA 5 MENIT PER MASING-MASING KUDA-KUDANYA!" Teriak Hojou.

"APA!?" Teriak Keiji.

"Fuuma-san kau **apakan** Mamoru…" Balas Yukimura tampak sendu.

"Aku tidak **melakukan** apapun!" Terang Fuuma di kertas.

"_Shit!_ Kau **melakukanya **tanpa mengajakku!" Teriak Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak **melakukan** apapun terhadap Mamoru!" Terang Fuuma lagi dengan muka yang tampak tidak meyakinkan di hadapan mereka.

"Kau **yakin**?" Tanya Kojuurou balik.

"Iya! Betul suer! Aku tidak **melakukan** apa-apa!" Terang Fuuma sambil menulis di kertas dan melanjutkan lagi di kertas lainnya.

"Apakah muka ku seperti habis **melakukannya**?" Tanya Fuuma.

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepala terkecuali Mamoru.

"Aku kecewa padamu sobat!" Kata Keiji.

"Hei! Hei! Aku korban disni!" Terang Fuuma.

"Daripada kalian ribut-ribut terus, mending langsung latihan saja." Balas Mouri tiba-tiba.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Fuuma sendirian.

"Tenang adik kelas ku! Aku mengerti penderitaanmu." Hibur Toshie dan Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah pemanasan plus latihan kuda-kuda juga, Hojou mempersilahkan semuanya beristirahat.

"Kalian semua, istirahat dulu, boleh ambil minum, dan setelah itu kalian berkumpul di sini." Kata Hojou.

"Fuuma, ada apa dengan Hojou? Tumben dia baik." Tanya Keiji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Fuuma sambil minum.

"Pastilah pembagian jurus." Balas Ieyasu tersenyum sambil mengelap keringat.

"PEMBAGIAN JURUS KAH!?" Teriak Yukimura dengan semangat.

"_Like I care._" Balas Masamune yang mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya, sebelum sepenuhnya dikeluarkan…

"Merokok denda 12xxxxxxxx" Tulis Mouri di secarik kertas yang ia lempar ke arah Masamune.

Masamune hanya bisa melongo melihat denda dari Mouri hanya karena ia ingin merokok.

"Hmmp, menarik aku akan mendapat aliran apa yah?" Jawab Matsu, sambil meletakkan botol minumnya.

"Kalau sudah silahkan berkumpul di sini." Kata Hojou.

Semuanya berkumpul dan duduk melingkar mengelilingi Hojou.

"Jadi, kalian akan memasuki penjurusan." Kata Hojou.

"UYEEE!" Teriak Yukimura, dan Keiji.

"Sudah tahu aliran jurus-jurus di wushu?" Tanya Hojou.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, di wushu ada terdapat 2 jenis aliran _**taolu**_dan _**sanshou**_. Dimana kalian bisa lihat _**sanshou **_seperti yang dilakukan Toshie dan Ieyasu, yaitu seperti boxing. Dan _**taolu **_yang akan kalian lakukan. _**Taolu **_ ini akan terbagi 3 aliran lagi, bukan 2 yaitu_** taichi, jurus selatan,**_dan _**jurus utara.**_ Kalau _**taichi**_ lambat dan menggunakan kelenturan terdapat ada 24 atau 42 kuda-kuda di dalamnya. Sedangkan _**selatan **_ dan _**utara**_ seperti orang menari. _**Selatan **_main di power, sedangkan _** utara **_main speed." Jelas Hojou panjang lebar.

"Kriterianya?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Pertanyaan bagus Kojuurou. Kriteria untuk _** selatan **_ badan dengan proporsi sedang-besar. _** Utara **_kecil-sedang. Untuk _**taichi**_ kurus. Sebenarnya tidak penting dengan ukuran badan yang penting adalah tekad kalian semua." Balas Hojou.

"Aku akan membagikan kalian, Mamoru boleh aku meminta berkas-berkasnya?" Tanya Hojou.

"Iya kek, sedang aku susun." Balas Mamoru.

"Aku tinggal dulu sebentar." Kata Hojou sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh bebas, asal jangan keluar dari gedung terutama kau **Masamune**." Perintah Mouri.

'Lagian kalau aku kabur kau bakal merepotku nanti.' Batin Masamune.

"Tuh kau tahu, kalau aku bakal merepotkanmu." Balas Mouri sambil _browsing _di laptopnya.

"! #$$%^&' Batin Masamune.

Sedangkan Yukimura, Keiji, dan Fuuma…

"Kalian berharap di aliran mana?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Yang penting ada tombak!" Jawab Yukimura dengan semangat.

"Kalau aku yang penting tidak menyakitkan saja wkwk." Balas Keiji.

"Semuanya itu ada sakitnya." Balas Kojuurou tiba-tiba.

"Ah iya sih apa yang sesuai saja HAHA! Ya kan Yuki?" Kata Keiji.

"Sok alim, padahal…" Kata Matsu tiba-tiba.

"Sudah-sudah…" Balas Toshie menenangkan.

"Kalau Kojuurou-senpai sendiri?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas lagi.

"Aku? Terserah saja." Balasnya sambil mendatangi Masamune.

Sedangkan Hojou dan Mamoru…

'Ini…' Batin Hojou.

"Berkasnya ada yang salah kek?" Tanya Mamoru tiba-tiba melihat kakeknya terdiam.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok cu, tidak ada yang salah." Balas Hojou.

"Butuh counterpain lagi kek?" Tawar Mamoru.

"Tidak usah, kakek mau melanjutkan wushunya dulu." Kata Hojou sambil merapikan berkas dan meninggalkan Mamoru.

'Kakek kenapa sih?' Batin Mamoru.

"Kalian baris! Kita akan melakukan pembagian." Teriak Hojou.

"BAIK!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Yang dipanggil harap ke sebelah kanan." Kata Hojou.  
"Jurus utara…"Lanjut Hojo.

"Siapa yah kira-kira?" Tanya Keiji.

"Kau kira aku tahu?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Siapa tahu kau punya sense kayak Mouri."

"Itu mah bukan sense…" Tulis Fuuma balik.

"Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuurou, Matsu, silahkan ke kanan." Kata Hojou.

"Berarti kita selatan donk?" Tanya Keiji.

"Ya, kita selatan." Jawab Fuuma.

"Kita sekelompok ya para adik kelas ku." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Kata Keiji hendak memeluk.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Balas Fuuma.

"Iya, sama-sama juga hehe." Balas Sasuke.

"Sudah basa-basinya? Kita akan memulai latihan dasar. Bagi yang utara akan dilatih sama saya, sedangkan selatan sama Mamoru, yang selatan akan berlatih pemantapan power." Kata Hojou.

'Mamoru-channn…' batin Fuuma, Keiji, dan Sasuke.

"EH!? Tapi kek aku…" Tolak Mamoru.

"Oh yak au tak bisa… kalau begitu Mouri!" Perintah Hojou.

"Syukur kalau Mouri…" Bisik Keiji.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Kalau Pak Takeda mati kita." Bisik Sasuke.

"Ya?" Balas Mouri.

"Panggilkan Pak Takeda, dia bisa membantu jurus selatan di sini!" Kata Hojou.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Jawabnya sambil keluar berjalan.

'Mampus tim selatan!' Pikir Masamune.

"UWOH! AKU PINGIN PINDAH! AKU INGIN DIAJAR PAK TAKEDA!" Teriak Yukimura tiba-tiba.

'APA!?' Batin Sasuke dan Keiji.

Fuuma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di tim selatan…

"Dalam jurus selatan ada teriakan, diteriakkan itu disertai dengan gerakkan tersebut." Kata Hojou menerangkan.

"Oh ada teriakkan..." Kata Keiji.

"Lebih baik kalian mencoba berteriak dalam posisi kungpu, dengan tangan dikepalkan di pinggang." Tawar Hojou.

"T-tunggu dulu..." Kata Keiji.

"Kenapa Keiji?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Fuuma, kau harus teriak loh... Dan kau..." Kata keiji.

"Aku cukup teriak,simple bukan?" Balas Fuuma.

"Lakukan gerakkan _**paucien **_dari sini sampai ke ujung, bolak balik 5 kali, mengerti?" Tanya Hojou.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Oh ya sebelum itu…"Kata Hojou tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa lagi _laoshi_?" Yanya Sasuke.

"Kojuurou, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengajari yang lainnya?" Pinta Hojou tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Aku baru bergabung dan anda sudah menyuruhku mengajari yang lainnya? Bagaimana bisa?" Balas Kojuurou.

Semua yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka kontan menoleh pada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan Kojuurou? Kenapa Laoshi memintanya mengajar kita? Bukankah dia sama dengan kita yang masih pemula." Tanya Ieyasu.

Fuuma melirik mereka berdua sambil memulai gerakkan _**paucien**_nya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku mengajar yang lainnya, bagaimana kalo kau mempraktekkan apa yang kau tahu, agar yang lainnya bisa belajar darimu." Balas Hojou.

"_What's wrong _Kojuurou? Kenapa kau tidak melawan Kakek itu? Kau memang masih baru kan?" Kata Masamune ke Kojuurou. Kojuurou hanya terdiam.

Mamoru dan Mouri hanya diam di pojokkan memperhatikan Hojou dan Kojuurou.

"Mouri-kun kakek kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kakek meminta pemula seperti Kojuurou-san untuk melatih yang lainnya." Tanya Mamoru.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja apa yang direncanakan kakek itu." Jawab Mouri singkat sambil memakan bakpao.

"Fuuma kau melakukan _**paucien**_nya di pojok saja, biar Kojuurou **praktekkan **jurusnya." Kata Hojou. Fuuma mengangguk sambil melakukan **paucien**.

"Sobat kau curang!" Teriak Keiji tiba-tiba.

"Salahmu sendiri." Jawab Fuuma dan melihat dari pojokkan.

"Toshie, ambilkan **dao**." Pinta Hojou.

"**Dao?"** Tanya Toshie.

"Maksud kakek **pedang/golok** yang ada kainnya itu di tempat senjata." Kata Mamoru menjelaskan.

"Yang ini?" Tanya Toshie mengangkat sebuah golok.

"Iya, tolong kasih ke kakek." Kata Mamoru.

Toshie membawa golok tersebut dan memberikannya ke Hojou.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa." Kata Hojou sambil melemparkan **dao **yang diberikan oleh Toshie.

Kojuurou menerima **dao** tersebut sambil melirik ke arah Hojou.

"Kenapa? Kalau memang lupa, lakukan gerakan yang kau ingat saja." Kata Hojou.

"Kau memang selalu memaksakan kehendakmu." Kata Kojuurou sambil menggerakkan **dao**, membiasakan diri dengan berat baru di tangannya, lalu melirik ke arah Hojou.

"Kalau **ya**, memang kenapa?" Balas Hojou tersenyum.

Kojuurou terdiam sejenak, Fuuma menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan dipraktekkan Kojuurou, yah siapa tahu dia dapat ilmu.

Kojuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah bertatapan dengan Hojou, lalu berjalan menuju ke lapangan.

'Kojuurou, apa yang mau dia lakukan?' Batin Masamune.

Kojuurou mengambil nafas, lalu memulai gerakkan dengan tangan ke atas dan dada dibusungkan.

Mereka semua terdiam. Fuuma, Keiji, dan Sasuke yang melakukan _**pauchien**_ menyimak baik-baik. Kojuurou melakukan gerakkan dengan indah. Lalu diakhiri dengan _**tingse**_dengan kuda-kuda _**kungpu.**_ Lalu mengambil nafas dengan melakukan _salto_ dan diakhiri _split_. Lalu dilanjutkan kembali dengan gerakkan yang cepat dan berakhir dengan _**shipu**_.

"Bagus sekali, ternyata kau masih ingat." Puji Hojou.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam dan takjub oleh Kojuurou yang memainkan **dao** dengan sempurna.

"AMAZING SENPAI!" Teriak Keiji.

Fuuma bertepuk tangan, terpukau dengan gerakkan Kojuurou yang sangat luar biasa.

"Hmmh, terima…kasih…" Kata Kojuurou sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ajari aku kan?" Tanya Matsu.

"_Me too_, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bisa _wushu_?" Pinta Masamune.

"Yukimura juga mau." Balas Yukimura senyum.

"Sudah-sudah… daripada ribut… KEIJI LANJUTKAN LATIHAN KAU!" Perintah Hojou.

"EHH YANG LAINNYA!?" Kata Keiji.

"Fuuma dan Sasuke juga sudah selesai daritadi. Fuuma dan Sasuke kalian boleh istirahat menunggu Keiji selesai." Balas Hojou.

"**Mereka**?" Tanya Keiji sambil melirik ke Fuuma serta Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan latihan _**pauchien**_nya daritadi.

"Maafkan aku sobat, tapi kau harus berjuang sendirian." Balas Fuuma di kertas lalu mengambil botol minum dari tas.

"Berjuanglah adik kelas!" Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan meminum air dari botol.

"KALIAN CURANG!" Teriak Keiji.

'Aku harus bertukar e-mail dengan Kojuurou-senpai. Aku ingin minta ia mengajarkanku agar bisa sepertinya.' Pikir Fuuma dalam hati.

* * *

"Hari ini latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang." Kata Hojou.

"Akhirnya~ latihan hari ini melelahkan ya Fuuma?" Kata Keiji tiba-tiba.

Fuuma mengangguk setuju, lalu menuliskan sesuatu…

"Aku hendak pulang dulu…"

"Kau capek, pulang saja." Kata Keiji.

"Terima kasih…" Lalu Fuuma berjalan pergi.

'Aku harus dapat e-mailnya Kojuurou-senpai.' Batinnya.

Kojuurou yang waktu itu juga bersama Masamune…

"_Hei _Kojuurou…" Kata Masamune.

"Ada apa Masamune-sama?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kau ini…" Belum sempat Masamune menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada pesawat kertas yang mendarat tepat di antara mereka.

Kojuurou lantas saja membuka pesawat kertas tersebut dengan Masamune dan…

"Boleh aku minta alamat e-mailnya senpai?" Baca Kojuurou.

"Ini pasti si…" Lanjut Masamune.

"_Please…_" Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Buat apa?" Balasnya.

"Nambahin kontak?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Tidak usah kau Tanya, kau juga akan kuberi." Kata Kojuurou.

"Heh, nambahin kontak,_ not bad_… Aku juga akan member alamat e-mailku, siapa tahu kau butuh _advice_ku." Sambung Masamune tiba-tiba.

"T-terima kasih." Tulis Fuuma sambil membungkukkan badan.

"KALAU BEGITU SAYA JUGA MAU MINTA ALAMAT E-MAIL SENPAI!" Kata Yukimura tiba-tiba.

"Itu bukan ide buruk juga bertukar e-mail." Kata Ieyasu nongol di samping Fuuma.

"Lalu kita akan buat _group chat_, menarik!" Sambung Matsu.

"Ini alamat e-mailku!" Kata Keiji menyuri kertas dari Fuuma.

"keijimaedacuteboy..." Baca mereka bersamaan.

"Itu alay adik kelasku! Hahaha!" Tawa Sasuke sambil memegang hpnya lalu bertukar e-mail dengan Toshie.

"Nama yang aneh buat seorang lelaki." Jawab Mamoru.

"Biar saja yang penting asekkk!" Balas Keiji juga bertukar e-mail dengan Masamune.

"Ini e-mailku." Kata Kojuurou menyerahkan alamat e-mailnya ke Fuuma.

"T-terima kasih." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

Sembari bmereka bertukar e-mail tiba-tiba…

"Kojuurou bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" Tanya Hojou tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Balas Kojuurou.

"Yah ini harus empat mata dengan kau." Jawab Hojou.

"Hei, tapi aku mau pulang dengan…" Sahut Masamune.

"**Penting**kah ini?" Tanya Kojuurou ke kakek.

Hojou mengangguk lalu…

"Mamoru kau pulang dengan keluarga Maeda, rumah mereka kan dekat…" Pinta Hojou.

"Eh… Kenapa?" Jawabnya Mamoru.

"Ada urusan sebentar."

"Kalau begitu sama Fuuma juga bolehkan?" Pinta Mamoru.

"Boleh asal jangan di**apa-apakan**." Kata Hojou.

"Aku korban di sini." Kata Fuuma _sweatdrop_.

"HAHAHA! Aku bercanda cu! Baiklah kakek permisi… Ayo Kojuu." Kata Hojou sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati kakek, jangan lupa pulang sebelum jam 7." Kata Mamoru.

Kojuurou hanya bisa mengehela nafas.

"Masamune-sama maafkan saya, Masamune-sama pulang saja bersama mereka, ini tidak akan lama." Kata Kojuurou ke Masamune.

Masamune hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Tulis Fuuma memecah keheningan.

"_You're right_, aku juga capek." Balas Masamune.

"Sambil berjalan pulang, kalau kalian mau menanyakan soal _wushu_, silahkan." Tawar Mamoru.

"Boleh juga, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan!" Balas Fuuma.

"AKU JUGA!" Kata Keiji, Ieyasu, dan Toshie bersamaan menyela.

"_Me too!_" Sambung Masamune.

"Kalau kalian pada nanya, Mamoru juga bingung!" Balas Matsu.

"Sabar-sabar…" Balas Ieyasu.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan ku jawab sebisanya dan juga dibantu Mouri kok! Yak an Mouri?" Kata Mamoru.

"Kalau tidak paham akan ku jelaskan juga." Sambung Mouri.

"OKE! Kalau begitu aku yang pertama!" Kata Yukimura menyela.

'Bakalan lama kalau Yukimura yang nanya…' Batin Fuuma dan Sasuke di dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di ruang klub, saat mereka lagi pemanasan kecil…

"Hei semuanya! Aku bawa film Bruce Lee! Judulnya _The fist of fury_." Kata Toshie tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub.

"Mau nonton?" Tanya Masamune.

"Mouri-kun pinjam laptop plis LCD donk!" Pinta Ieyasu.

"Perdetik 5000." Jawab Mouri.

"Jangan begitu juga donk Mouri, kita nonton sama-sama saja biar asik!" Sambut Keiji.

"Aku setuju." Kata Fuuma.

"Yah apa boleh buat…" Jawab Mouri.

"Ngomong-ngomong?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya balik Mouri.

"Sejak kapan Kasuga-chan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke melirik ke Kasuga.

"Hmmh, balas budi!" Jawab Kasuga ketus.

"Yang bawa dia ke sini Fuuma kalau tak salah." Jawab Ieyasu. Fuuma mengangguk.

"Kasuga-chan kelas 1 ya kalau tidak salah?" Tanya Matsu.

"Ya kelas 1-3 sekelas sama Mouri." Jawab Kasuga.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia ke sini?" Tanya Masamune sambil melirik ke arah Fuuma.

"Aku? Hmm, tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan Kasuga di lorong. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia yang menabrakku, dia ingin meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkan, tapi dia memaksa jadi aku bawa dia ke sini." Jelas Fuuma di kertas, menghabiskan sekitar 15 lembar.

"Fuuma, kau berbakat jadi novelis." Ejek Toshie.

"Inuchiyo-sama gak baik mengejek orang lain." Nasihat Matsu.

"Kita jadi nonton gak?" Tanya Mamoru.

Semua melirik ke arah Kojuurou…

"Sudah kalian mau nonton kan , nonton aja. Aku juga mau nonton." Jawab Kojuurou.

"_You're right_! Sebelum Hojou itu datang kita nonton! _Let's party guys!_" Sambung Masamune.

"Jadi kita harus menyiapkan LCD dan laptopnya Mouri." Kata Sasuke.

"Sudah ku siapkan dari tadi…" Jawab Mouri.

'Cepatnya!' Batin semuanya.

"Ayo kita nonton!" Ajak Toshie.

* * *

"Kau lihat gerakkan Bruce Lee tadi!" Kata Keiji.

"Ya aku lihat tadi, keren!" Jawab Fuuma di kertas.

"Hmmph menarik, bisa kita praktekkan gerakkan tersebut dalam _wushu_." Kata Masamune.

'Sejak kapan aku bisa tertarik dengan _wushu... Damn it!'_ Batin Masamune, terkejut dengan perkataan sebelumnya.

"Ya ya ya! Aku, Yukimura juga bisa!" Kata Yukimura yang dari tadi tidak diberi kesempatan ngomong.

"Kalau kau bisa coba kau praktekkan Keiji!" Perintah Sasuke.

"WOKEH!" Kata Keiji.

"AKU JUG…" Sebelum Yukimura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Masamune.

"Hentikkan Yukimura sebelum dia berbuat keonaran!" Perintah Mouri. Sasuke langsung menangkap Yukimura.

'Maafkan aku Yukimura demi kebaikkan semuanya.' Batin Masamune dan Sasuke.

"Ayo Keiji-kun!" Sorak Matsu dan Mamoru.

"Entah mengapa aku merasakkan firasat buruk." Tulis Fuuma ke Kojuurou.

"Aku juga." Balas Kojuurou.

Lalu Keiji melakukan beberapa gerakkan Bruce Lee…

"Keiji kau hebat sobat!" Puji Ieyasu.

"IYA DONK! LALU, HIAH!" Kata Keiji sambil melanjutkan beberapa gerakkan.

"Maafkan _laoshi_ karena datangnya telat." Kata Hojou tiba-tiba.

Kontan saja semuanya terkejut dan…

BUAGH!

'KEIJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!' Batin semuanya.

"…" Hojou terdiam karena mukanya terkena tinjuan Keiji.

"_Laoshi…_" Kata Keiji sambil berbalik ke belakang .

"KAU AKAN KUBERI HUKUMAN, MAPHU SAMBIL BAWA EMBER! MAMORU, MOURI EMBER!" Marah Hojou.

"B-baiklah…" Balas Keiji agak kecewa lalu membawa ember.

"Bagus, sekarang yang lain ayo latihan." Perintah Hojou.

"Tapi yang lain…" Bela Keiji sambil _**maphu**_.

"YANG LAIN APA!?" Kata Hojou sambil menunjuk lainnya.

"EH!?"

"Gerakkanmu terlalu lambat Toshie…" Kata Ieyasu.

"Eh, gerakkanku salah ya Fuuma." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, gerakkanmu terlalu lambat." Tulis Fuuma.

"Terlalu lambat gerakkan Yukimura!" Saran Kojuurou.

"HEH!_ Like this _yaKojuurou!?" Tanya Masamune.

"Tuh liat, pada latihan!" Kata Hojou.

"T-tapi… Mamoru…" Pinta Keiji.

"Mamoru tidak tahu…" Balas Mamoru.

"Mamoru Mouri, tambah embernya lagi!" Perintah Hojou.

"HIE!" Kata Keiji.

"B-baik kek!" Balas Mamoru.

"Baik!" Balas Mouri.

'Maafkan aku Keiji.' Batin Fuuma.

"Sudah hujan, gak ada ojek, becek lagi!" Omel Keiji.

'Alayers sejati…' Batin Mouri.

* * *

Saat akhir ekstrakurikuller wushu. Seperti yang dijanjikan Hojou...

"Kalau begitu, kau akan selalu terpuruk dengan **masa lalu**, lebih baik lupakan masa lalu dan balik ke rumah**.**" Kata Hojou.

"Bukankah kau yang mengusirku?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Itu kan **dulu**, sekarang tidak lagi aku memaafkanmu." Balas Hojou.

"..."

"Mamoru berubah sejak kau meninggalkan dia. Aku mohon padamu."

"..."

"P-permisi kalian semua." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Ada apa nak? Bukannya kalian harus pulang? Kenapa kalian menetap?" Tanya Hojou.

"Oh kami mau menetap dulu sebenarnya, Setelah _**pauchien**_ kami harus apa?" Tanya Fuuma dan jelas Fuuma di kertas.

"Ohh semangat kalian sangat bagus! Lakukan teriakkan saja bagaimana?" Tawar Hojou.

"Ide yang bagus!" Kata Keiji tiba-tiba.

"AAAA! Seperti itu?" Coba Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Sambung Kojuurou sambil berlalu pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Fuuma balik.

"ARRGH! Atau AIDD!" Contoh Hojou.

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti." Kata Keiji.

"AIDDD!" Teriak Fuuma tiba-tiba.

"!" Shock Keiji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Suaramu bagus Fuuma-san!" Teriak Yukimura.

"T-terima kasih." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Ajarkan aku Yukimura, ajari aku agar bisa punya suara sebagus itu!" Kata Yukimura.

"Emangnya Fuuma guru vokal apa?" Ejek Toshie.

"Baiklah akan ku ajarkan,tapi bayarannya..." Canda Fuuma.

"Baiklah... Ini!" Teriak Yukimura sambil merogoh koceknya yang ternyata ada beberapa uang koin.

'Padahal aku bercanda juga...' Batin Fuuma.

Tbc...

Apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter 5 wkwk?

**Kalau penasaran dengan jurus dilakukan Kojuurou bisa saja cari di youtube dengan kata kunci **_**daoshu junior A.**_

**Kungpu: Kuda-kuda mirip dengan maphu, tapi kaki satunya menghadap kiri/kanan dan badan ikut mengarah ke arah kaki tersebut. Lutut membentuk sudut 90 derajat.**

**Bupu : kuda-kuda yang mirip seperti jongkok hanya, lutut ke samping, dan kaki yang kiri/kanan diluruskan dan sejajar dengan telapak kaki, disertai badan yang tegak.**

**Paucien adalah salah satu gerakkan di selatan yang wajib dilakukan. Dengan kuda-kuda kungpu dan tangan kiri/kanan diayunkan, sedangkan tangan satunya lurus ke belakang. Dilakukan secara bergantian. Biasanya digerakkan ini ada teriakannya.**

**Dao adalah nama China golok. Dao dalam pemakaiannya dibagi lagi menjadi 2 **_**nandao **_ **jurus golok selatan, dengan bentuk besar, ada lingkaran di bawahnya, dan sebagai pembatas antara golok dan gagang, pembatasnya itu menjadi 2 arah ke atas dan di bawah. Kalau bingung bisa cari di google. Sedangkan **_**daoshu**_** jurus golok utara, bentuknya seperti pedang dengan sisi yang tajam berbentuk seperti menonjol ke depan (dilihat dari samping) sisanya lurus seperti pedang. Dan biasanya di dalam gagang ada timah, dan di bawahnya dihias oleh kain. Mata golok terbuat dari lempengan aluminium.**

**Tingse istilah dalam wushu. Istilah ini disebut inti-inti gerakkan, biasanya tinges ini setelah melakukan gerakkan cepat lalu berhenti sekitar 5 detik (biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil nafas ketika bermain) dengan kuda-kuda yang betul-betul jadi. Dan di sini juri akan menilai dari bentuk kuda-kudanya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time to relax

**Balas Review yang saya dapat ,**

**FSteak: terimakasih hoho. WOKEH dipertahankan!**

**Ms. Beilschmidt: Seperti biasa wkwkwk ,. Terus semangatin makasih. Semoga tambah humor. **

**Orange Naru: ingatkan saya 30 APRIL XD *bayarannya***

**Feicchan: wokeh akan dipertahankan juga wkakakaka.**

**Asaoka: wkwk ntar Ieyasu sering tampil kok.**

**Maaf balas review begitu singkat karena menjelang UAN XS.**

_Disclaimer: _Bukan milik saya tapi _Capcom._ Saya hanya punya OC saja.

* * *

_'Mamoru berubah sejak kau meninggalkannya, kau mau kan kembali ke rumah? Aku mohon padamu.'_

'...'

Rumah Mamoru...

'Kenapa aku bisa mengiyakan permintaan Hojou.' Batin Kojuurou.

KRITT.

Terdengar bunyi keran air yang di putar dan suara air yang berhenti mengalir. Kojuurou lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke luar kamar mandi.

BUGH!

"WAAA!"

BRUK!

"Auwwieee~." Keluh Mamoru yang ternyata berada di bawah Kojuurou.

"M-maaf…" Maaf Kojuurou dengan muka merah mereka berdua sekarang seperti di komik cewek kebanyakkan dengan cowok di atas dengan cewek di bawah. Ditambah lagi dengan Kojuurou yang baru saja selesai mandi.

'K-kenapa aku jadi berpikiran untuk menyerangnya! B-BODOH!' Batin Kojuurou sambil berdiri.

"Kojuurou-senpai?" Tanya Mamoru yang menanyakan Kojuurou yang tiba-tiba menjadi bengong.

"MAMORU-CHAN!" Teriak seseorang di luar.

"Ah itu pasti Keiji dan Fuuma, permisi Kojuurou-senpai." Balas Mamoru lalu berdiri.

"M-maaf…" Maaf Kojuurou lagi.

"Tak apa santai saj…" Belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan kata-katanya…

BRUK!

"Mamoru biar kakek yang bukain pintu." Kata Hojou tiba-tiba lewat yang pastinya tahu cucunya jatuh lagi.

"M-maaf merepotkan kek…" Keluh Mamoru sambil berdiri.

"Tak apa-apa cu hahahaha! Semenjak nenek pergi ke China, kakek jadi sehat hahaha!" Balas Hojou.

"Oke! Kalau kecapekkan Mamoru olesin balsem Geliga!" Balas Mamoru dengan semangat.

'Ngomong-ngomong Kojuurou-senpai kenapa bisa tinggal di sini? Mungkin kakek menyuruhnya agar bisa fokus?' Tanya Mamoru dalam hati.

'Ah sudah lah yang penting rumah gak sepi lagi.' Balasnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Ah jadi kita nonton _Karate Kid_?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Ya, aku bersama Keiji meminjam video ini agar kita bisa mempelajari teknik _wushu_." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Aku belum pernah nonton juga, jadi sekalian deh." Sambung Keiji.

"Kalian ini sangat bersemangat sekali! _Laoshi_ sangat senang kalian pada semangat belajar _wushu_." Puji Hojou.

"Ya dong kek! Kami sangat tertarik karena bisa menyehatkan badan!" Balas Yukimura.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini pada ribut! Mau mulai nih!" Marah Kasuga.

"Iya, betul juga lebih baik kita nonton saja dengan tenang." Sambung Matsu.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Yah habisss..." Keluh Keiji.

"Lagian ini juga jam 10 malam." Tulis Fuuma.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas pulang saja, besok juga sekolah." Balas Ieyasu.

"Soalnya kata mama, anak baik gak boleh pulang malam-malam." Keluh Yuki.

"Tapi filmya _Wow!_ _AMAZING_! Semangatnya luar biasa." Puji Masamune.

"Kau lihat tadi gerakannya! _Jackie Chan_ memang hebat! Aku akan pratekkan beberapa triknya nanti." Kata Keiji.

"Asal kau jangan prakteknya di sini saja, kau akan menghancurkan properti rumah…" Nasihat Fuuma di kertas.

"Fuuma kau kejam hiks…"

"Demi kebaikanmu, daripada kamu…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang…" Tenang Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa?" Kata Toshie.

"Bagaimana cara membawa para cewek-cewek yang tertidur ini…" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 cewek yang sedang tertidur lelap.

'Manisnyaa….' Batin Fuuma, Keiji, Toshie, Masamune, dan Sasuke.

"Lalu jangan lupa _Laoshi_…" Balas Ieyasu yang menunjuk ke arah Hojou.

'…'

"Kalau aku pasti akan bawa Matsu ke rumah dengan selamat." Balas Toshie.

"Ada yang tahu dimana rumah Kasuga?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ya, aku tahu, kalian mau aku membawanya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke! Kau tak akan pulang malam dan berbuat **macam-macam **kan?" Tanya Yukimura.

"T-tentu saja hahaha, mana mungkin juga… hahahaha!" Tawa Sasuke dengan muka merah.

"_I knew it _Sasuke… Tapi kalau kau mau pulang sendiri jangan **melakukanya**." Sela Masamune.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau akan bertemu hansip yang jaga malam di sekitar sini dan hansipnya itu tahu kalau ada orang melakukan hal **itu**, dan dia suka dengan yang **manis-manis**, kau itu kelihatan **manis** dan aku takut kau di** *piip* **sama itu hansip." Balas Masamune menakut-nakuti.

"..." Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sampai merinding.

"Kau jangan suka menipu juga sobat..." Balas Keiji.

"Aku akan bawa Mamoru ke kamarnya dulu." Kata Kojuurou tiba-tiba dengan _bridal style_.

"Kojuurou-senpai kenapa bisa menggendong orang tiba-tiba, inikan rumah orang…" Kata Keiji.

"Sekarang ini rumahku, untuk sementara **setidaknya**…" Balas Kojuurou sambil membawa Mamoru pergi.

"_Tch, _Aku pingin pulang..." Keluh Masamune sambil melirik ke arah Kojuurou pergi.

"Lalu kakek Hojou gimana?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Aku yang bawa." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kau memang murid yang baik Fuuma-san… Aku juga pingin gendong!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yukimura kau akan membangunkan Hojou." Sahut Mouri tiba-tiba muncul.

"!"

"Kau datang darimana!?" Tanya Masamune dengan horror.

"Dari tadi sudag ada disini kok, di samping kamu malah." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Aku juga tidak sadar!" Balas Toshie yang _shock_ karena Mouri muncul di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, kalian masih butuh latihan keras…" Balas Mouri sambil merapikan DVD Hojou.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke depan." Kata Kojuurou tiba-tiba muncul.

"T-tunggu aku dulu, aku mau membawa _Laoshi _ke kamar…" Tulis Fuuma sambil menggendong Hojou.

"Gak usah khawatir, aku yang ak…"

"Aku sudah bawa _Laoshi _ke kamarnya!" Yukimura memotong tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Balas Fuuma di kertas dan merasa punggungnya begitu ringan.

"Yukimura kau ini…" Keluh Masamune.

"S-sudah lebih baik kita bawa yang 2 cewek lainnya ini pulang." Saran Toshie sambil menggendong Matsu di punggungnya.

"Iya sudah malam juga… dan berat…" Keluh Sasuke sambil mengangkat Kasuga di bahunya.

"Ayo besok kita juga sekolah." Ajak Ieyasu.

"Aku tunjukkan jalan keluar…" Kata Kojuurou sambil berjalan.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang…

"Nah, kurasa ini sudah cukup, maaf tak bisa sampai ke luar blok." Maaf Kojuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa… santai saja…" Balas Sasuke sambil menggendong Kasuga di punggungnya.

"S-sebentar dulu aku rasa ada yang kurang." Tulis Fuuma.

"Aku juga…" Balas Toshie.

"Kalian melupakan Keiji yang tertidur pulas di sofa tadi." Balas Mouri singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Keiji!" Seru Masamune, Sasuke, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Kojuurou bersamaan.

"Ngghhh…" Terdengar suara desahan Kasuga dan Matsu yang terganggu dengan suara mereka.

"Ssstt kalian akan mengganggu yang sedang tidur, biar aku saja membawanya keluar." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

* * *

TRING~

Suara HP Fuuma berbunyi.

'E-mail?'

Lalu Fuuma mengecek HPnya dan…

'Siapa yang membuat chat di grup wushu malam-malam begini?' Batin Fuuma.

~Keijithecuteboy, Dokuganryuu, MaTSuLovERs, KoFuuma, Takechiyo masuk ke obrolan~

Keijithecuteboy (Keiji ) : Selamat malam semuanya~./

Dokuganryuu ( Masamune ): Woi berisik! (-_-)

MaTSuLovERs ( Toshie ) : Aku mau tidur :s

KoFuuma ( Fuuma ) : Jangan ganggu malam-malam begini, pada tepar semua…

Keijithecuteboy : Aku kan cuma mau ngetest aja… hiks jahat… (T.T)

Dokuganryuu : Gak gini juga caranya zzzz… (-_-)

Takechiyo ( Ieyasu ) : Sudah-sudah kan sudah tau mau ngapain (^.^)

MaTSuLovERs : Aku tidur dulu dahh…

~MaTSuLovERs dan Dokuganryuu meninggalkan obrolan~

KoFuuma : Untung pada yang lainnya pada gak bangun.

~Ling_Mamoru, cuboftiger masuk ke obrolan~

Ling_Mamoru ( Mamoru) : Ada apa sih malam-malam? (-w-)/

Mau counterpain yah? Wkwk (^w^)

Cuboftiger ( Yukimura) : Ada yang mau bagi counterpain? Saya geliga aja (-w-)b

KoFuuma : Bukan (-_-) cuman mau ngetest grup aja tuh si Keiji…

Keijithecuteboy : Supaya grup ini sekiranya bisa berfungsi dengan baik… hahaha

~Childofsun masuk ke obrolan~

Chilldofsun ( Mouri ) : BERISIK!

~Childofsun meninggalkan obrolan~

Takechiyo : Aku off yah, sudah malam dahh (^w^)/

KoFuuma : Aku juga, selamat malam…

Cuboftiger : Dah juga! SELAMAT MALAM! (-w-)b

Ling_Mamoru : OK…

~Takechiyo, KoFuuma, Ling_Mamoru, Cuboftiger meninggalkan obrolan~

Keijithecuteboy : Woi! Jangan pada _leave_! Aku belum nanya masuk klub jam berapa besok?

~Childofsun masuk ke obrolan~

Childofsun : Seperti biasa…

~Childofsun meninggalkan obrolan~

'Waktunya tidur besok latihan pagi.' Batin Fuuma sambil menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

* * *

Besok pagi di ruang klub…

" Mana Keiji?" Tanya Sasuke ke Fuuma.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Fuuma di kertas sambil melakukan perenggangan otot.

"Rasanya dia tadi sudah bangun deh…" Jawab Matsu sudah tiba-tiba.

"Iya, tadi makan pagi bareng kita kok." Sambung Toshie.

"Dia sudah telat 30 menit." Kritik Mouri tiba-tiba.

"Aku berharap dia tak dihukum Laoshi dengan berat lagi." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"DIMANA KEIJI?" Teriak Hojou tiba-tiba.

"Aku berharap dia tak apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Tulis Fuuma.

"HWAA! AKU TELAT!" Teriak Keiji tiba-tiba.

"Ya,_ speak of the devil,_ dia datang…" Kata Masamune sambil melakukan sikap lilin.

"KEIJI KAU TELAT LAGI!" Marah Hojou.

"Mari kita berdoa buat Keiji." Doa Fuuma di kertas sambil _sit up_.

"Ya, mari berdoa…" Sambung Sasuke.

"_**Kungpu**_ 5 menit plus _**maphu **_ 5 menit!" Hukum Hojou.

"TAPI KAN AKU…"

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, MOURI EMBER!" Marah Hojou dengan memerintahkan Mouri untuk membawa ember.

"Baik…" Sahut Mouri tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah kita lebih baik melanjutkan latihan pemantapan kuda-kuda selatan." Ajak Fuuma di kertas.

"OK! Kita latihan _**tiepu **_dan _**chilungpu **_saja." Saran Sasuke.

* * *

Di kelas 1-1

"Kenapa Keiji-san bisa telat?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Pasti gara-gara _chat_ kemarin malam." Tulis Fuuma.

"Bukan…" Jawab Keiji sambil menghela nafas.

"_So,what are you doing _Sampai kau bisa telat? haha" Tawa Masamune dengan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku…" Jawab Keiji.

"Apa?" Jawab Yukimura dan Masamune bersamaan.

"Buka bokep seperti biasa?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil mengerjakkan PR Fisika.

"BUKAN! Aku sudah tobat juga!" Balas Keiji sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Habis apa?" Tanya Masamune.

"Begadang nonton film…" Jawab Keiji.

"Ya elah… dikira apaan." Sambung Masamune.

"Film apa?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Bokep itu apa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Bokep itu…" Jawab Masamune, tapi belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya…

Kring! Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu Yukimura." Tulis Fuuma sambil menutup bukunya.

"Memangnya Fuuma-san tahu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ya pasti tahulah!" Jawab Masamune.

"Film _Ip Man _kok." Jawab Keiji.

"Memangnya bisa belajar apa dari itu film?" Tanya Masamune lalu duduk di kursi di samping kiri Fuuma.

"_Wingchun?"_ Balas Fuuma.

"Iya, siapa tahu saja bisa digunakan dalam _wushu_." Sambung Keiji juga sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Fuuma.

"Tapi kan itu _wingchun _itu biasanya digunakan di _taichi_." Balas Yukimura yang masih bertanya-tanya, apa itu bokep.

"Sudah-sudah bicaranya!" Tiba-tiba seorang guru memasuki ruangan...

'Ngomong-ngomong PR Fisika sudah? Kalau sudah pinjam.' Bisik Keiji.

"Sudah… Mau pinjam?" Tawar Fuuma.

"TERIMA KASIH KAWAN!" Teriak Keiji.

"Sssstttt…" Tegur Fuuma.

"Keiji berdiri di luar!" Teriak Saika Magoichi sambil melemparkan kapur.

PLETAK!

'Nasibmu sungguh malang teman…' Batin Fuuma dan Masamune bersamaan, sedangkan Yukimura menyeret Keiji keluar.

* * *

"Wadaww! Ototku ketarik semua! _Someone help me!"_ Teriak Masamune yang sedang mencoba _split._

"Masamune-sama cara anda salah, seharusnya jangan dipaksa kalau tidak bisa sampai ke bawah." Nasihat Kojuurou.

"Kalau begitu minta counterpain Mamoru saja." Tulis Fuuma.

"_Don't worry_! Ini mah gampang." Seru Masamune.

"Masa? Daripada kau bernasib sama seperti Sasuke di ujung sana..." Tunjuk Ieyasu ke arah Sasuke.

"Kaki ku tak bisa bergerak ARGH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tenang senpai pertolongan akan datang! BERTAHANLAH!" Seru Keiji.

"Pertolongan pertama datang..." Tulis Fuuma.

"Ada apa nak?" Tanya Hojou.

"Kakiku...ARGH!" Keluh Sasuke.

"Mamoru counterpain, geliga!" Perintah Hojou.

"Tenang senpai, senpai tak akan apa-apa lagi." Tulis Fuuma.

"Terima kasih adik kelas HIKS, kalau aku ada apa-apa..." Pilu Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jangan mati! UWOHH!" Teriak Yukimura berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Dia tak akan mati Yuki..." Sambut Keiji.

"Fuuma, Keiji tahan kaki dan tangan dia!" Perintah Hojou.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Berdoalah." Kata Mouri.

"EH?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Persiapan siap kek, ini pesanan kakek." Kata Mamoru sambil memberikan pesanan kakeknya.

"Pegang yang erat tangannya Fuuma." Saran Hojou.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Keiji kau pegang kaki kanannya." Saran Hojou lagi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan _handycam_, siapa tahu aku bisa mempelajari trik ini." Kata Mouri sambil mengeluarkan _handycam._

1…

2…

3…

KRETEK KREK!

"ARGH!"

Jeritan itu terdengar sampai keluar gedung.

Tampak tim _**sanshou,taichi,**_dan utara _jawdrop._

"Sebaiknya aku tak melihat adegan tadi." Keluh Toshie.

"Aku bisa tak tidur..." Keluh Ieyasu.

"Auww, pasti sakit." Kata Masamune.

"..." Kojuurou sampai _speechless._

_"_Nasib Sasuke-senpai sangat malang..." Kata Motochika.

"Tontonan yang menarik, dan klub ini lumayan juga." Sambung Mitsunari.

_"_Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Mitsunari dan Motochika di sini..." Tanya Kasuga.

"Kau salah bertanya teman." Kata Motochika.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya, tanya sama manajer itu." Sambung Mitsunari.

KREK KRAK!

"AKH~!" Teriak Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Seharusnya aku menutup mataku Fuuma." Keluh Keiji.

"Aku juga..." Tulis Fuuma.

"Sedikit lagi... Tahan sedikit cu..." Kata Hojou sambil memperbaiki (?) Urat Sasuke.

"AKH!"

* * *

Daripada melihat latihan pemanasan yang begitu tersiksa. Mari kita majukan ke 6 hari setelah kejadian itu…

Malam Sabtu di rumah Fuuma…

'Pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai chat.' Batin Fuuma sambil mengoleskan kakinya dengan counterpain dan mengambil HPnya.

TRING~

'Benarkan…' Lalu Fuuma membuka HPnya dan bermain dengan HPnya.

~KoFuuma, keijithecuteboy, dokuganryuu, ryuunomigime, MaTSuLovERs, takechiyo, blackcrow, dan cuboftiger masuk ke obrolan~

Keijithecuteboy : selamat malam semuanya~ (^w^)/

Ryuunomigime ( Kojuurou ): selamat malam…

KoFuuma : yoo…

Cuboftiger : Keiji-san malam juga (W)b

Blackcrow ( Sasuke ): yosh!

~Ling_Mamoru, Kasugauesugi, Inuchiyo-samaLovERs, Westerndemon, dan MitsunarIshida masuk ke obrolan~

Inuchiyo-samaLovERs ( Matsu ): malam juga sudah makan malam? \(^~^)/

Dokuganryuu : _not yet_ (-_-)

Kaugauesugi ( Kasuga ) : aku lagi diet…

Keijithecuteboy : _poor _Masamune… wkakakaka (-w-)

MaTSuLovErS : TENTU SAJA! Terima kasih Matsu _love you_ (^3^)/

Westerndemon ( Motochika ) : kalau pacaran juga jangan di sini… (-_-')

Blackcrow : ada yang galau nih wkakakaka… (^w^)

Ryuunomigime : bukannya kau yang galau (-_-)

Blackcrow : sstttt, nanti ada yang marah (^3^)

Kasugauesugi : (-_-)

Ling_Mamoru : sudah-sudah hahahaha

Takechiyo : yang dikatakan Mamoru benar (^w^)b

KoFuuma : AKU LAPAR… (-_-)

Mitsunarishida ( Mitsunari ) : ya makan gitu aja kok repot (-o-)

KoFuuma : malas…

Mitsunarishida : (-_-)

Takechiyo : jadi kita mau ngapain nih malam ini? (^w^)

MaTSuLovERs : tahu nih maunya apa?

Dokuganryuu : oh ya apa ada yang sudah bisa _backflip_?

Kasugauesugi : aku bisa dari dulu (-w-)b

Ryuunomigime : mau membahas tugas diberikan Hojou?

KoFuuma : masih dalam latihan…

Ling_Mamoru : counterpain?

Westerndemon : counterpain melulu.. (-o-)

Inuchiyo-samaLovERs: maksudnya itu _pardon me_? (-_-')

Blackcrow : Matsu jadi penerjemah (-w-)/

~Childofsun masuk ke obrolan~

Keijithecuteboy : aku sudah (-3-) coba aja cari di mbah _youtube_ dengan kata kunci _how to backflip_

Ryuunomigime : lalu hasilnya?

Keijithecuteboy : _I tried this and..._

Westerndemon : bisa?

Keijithecuteboy :_ nearly died (-w-)b_

Dokuganryuu : _night_

Mitsunarishida : malam

KoFuuma : selamat malam juga…

Kasugauesugi : dadah!

Ling_Mamoru : kok pada tidur semua?

Keijithecuteboy : woy! Setidaknya bersimpati sama aku donk! Aku hampir mati (T.T)

Inuchiyo-samaLovERs : jangan-jangan… (-w-)

MaTSuLovERs : biarkan Keiji menceritakannya…

KoFuuma : kau tak mengajakku latihan juga…

Keijithecuteboy : kau kan tak kirim e-mail…

KoFuuma : …

* * *

~Keiji's POV~

Waktu itu pada saat aku sehabis mandi dan sebelum makan siang. Aku keingat tugas yang diberikan Hojou yaitu harus bisa salto belakang istilah kerennya _backflip. _Iseng saja aku membuka laptop dan mencarinya di youtube. Aku cari dengan kata kunci _how to backflip_. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama. Setelah aku mengerti, lantas saja aku mencobanya…

~Normal POV~

"Keiji makan malam!" Teriak Matsu dari bawah.

"BUBRAK!"

"Keiji!?" Teriak Matsu.

Tak ada jawaban…

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk…" Balas Toshie.

"Ayo kita ke atas Inuchiyo-sama!" Balas Matsu.

Toshie menganggukan kepala dan…

BRAK!

* * *

MaTSuLovERs : untung saja selamat (-w-')

Keijithecuteboy : berkat makanan Matsu-neechan. Arigatou aku berhutang nyawa (-w-)b

Cuboftiger : syukurnya gak apa-apa aku juga mau coba

Takechiyo : wkwk iya, aku tidur dulu ya selamat tidur (^w^)/

Ling_Mamoru : selamat malam juga… (^.^)

Ryuunomigime : ya…

Mitsunarishida : (y)

Westerndemon : OK!

KoFuuma : mimpi indah…

Childofsun : minggu depan UAS jangan lupa, yang dapat nilai jelek tidak bisa ikut _summer boot camp_ (-_-)

~Childofsun meninggalkan obrolan~

Blackcrow : …

KoFuuma : aku baru ingat… (-w-)

Dokuganryuu : _sh%t!_

Keijithecuteboy : TIDAK! NILAIKU! (T.T)

MaTSuLovERs : AKH! (-_-)

Kasugauesugi : berjuanglah (^w^)

Ling_Mamoru : aku sih sudah belajar…

Cuboftiger : nilaiku! PAK TAKEDA!

Ryuunomigime : sudah daripada curhat begini, juga gak ada yang dengerin lebih baik belajar

Takechiyo : aku setuju sama Kojuurou-senpai (-w-) padahal juga kalian itu…

Inuchiyo-samaLovERs : kalau begitu belajar kelompok aja (^w^)

Takechiyo : aku belum selesai ngomong (T.T)

Keijithecuteboy : aku setuju

Westerndemon : aku jugaa~

Mitsunarishida : sudah diputuskan

KoFuuma : baiklah di rumah siapa?

Takechiyo : hei… (T.T)

Ling_Mamoru : di rumahku?

Ryuunomigime : hah? (o_O)

Ling_Mamoru : kenapa senpai?

Dokuganryuu : _what's wrong _Kojuurou? (-_-)

Ryuunomigime : gak apa-apa (-_-)

Kasugauesugi : di kamar Mamoru?

Keijithecuteboy : ide bagus (w)

Takechiyo : WOI!

KoFuuma : katanya sudah tobat? (-_-)

Blackcrow : ketahuan **belangnya** (^w^)

Cuboftiger : hah? Belang? Macan?

Dokuganryuu : …

MaTSuLovERs : ok! Selamat malam…

Inuchiyo-samaLovERs: malam…

KoFuuma : selamat malam…

Keijithecuteboy : byee~

~Keijithecuteboy, KoFuuma, Ryuunomigime, Dokuganryuu, Ling_Mamoru, Inuchiyo-samaLovERs, MaTSuLovERs, Blackcrow, Cuboftiger, Westerndemon, Mitsunarishida, dan Kasugauesugi meninggalkan obrolan~

Takechiyo : hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri… (T.T)

~Takechiyo meninggalkan obrolan~

* * *

Karena sebentar lagi dekat dengan UAS, semua kegiatan klub dihentikan sampai UAS selesai. Lalu, dengan adanya perintah sang manajer "Yang dapat nilai jelek tidak bisa ikut _summer boot camp_." Maka semua anggota klub belajar bersama di rumah Mamoru.

Malam itu di kamar Mamoru…

"PERMISI!" Seru Keiji, Masamune, Sasuke,Motochika dan Yukimura bersamaan.

"Maaf menganggu…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Tak apa masuklah…" Kata Mamoru membukakan pintu kamar.

"Wah, Matsu-neechan dan Toshie sudah duluan?" Kata Keiji.

"Iya hahaha, duduklah…" Ajak Toshie yang duduk di samping Matsu.

"Ieyasu-san juga ada disini?" Kata Yukimura.

"Nilai pelajaran matematika ku jelek jadinya ikut belajar juga." Balas Ieyasu.

"Kojuurou, ajarkan aku pelajaran kimia, sosiologi, ekonomi, sastra, dan matematika." Pinta Masamune yang lalu duduk di samping Kojuurou.

"Sebanyak itu?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Daripada aku gak ikut _camping_?

"Benar juga… Mau yang mana duluan?" Tanya Kojuurou lagi.

"Fuuma duduklah di samping ku kosong kok…" Tawar Kasuga.

"Aku aja deh." Tawar Sasuke.

"Pergi kau bodoh!" Kata Kasuga sambil menendang Sasuke.

BUAGH!

Fuuma hanya _sweatdrop_…

"Fuuma, kau dapat nilai jelek di pelajaran apa?" Tanya Mamoru yang duduk di samping Fuuma.

"CIEE!" Ejek Keiji dan Sasuke.

"A-apaan sih!" Balas Mamoru sambil berdiri dihiasi dengan rona merah.

"UHUK!" Batuk Kojuurou.

"Bisa diam gak!" Teriak Matsu yang sedang mengajarkan Toshie pelajaran geografi.

"Maaf..." Balas Mamoru lalu duduk di samping Fuuma lagi.

"Fisika, matematika, kimia dan ekonomi, akhir-akhir ini nilai hitungan jelek ." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa hitungan, kalau hitungan sama Mouri saja." Tawar Mamoru.

"Mouri?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Iya Mouri-kun." Balas Mamoru.

"Ya, kalau ada yang tak mengerti belajar sama aku saja." Tawar Mouri.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu bisa ajar kan ini?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil menunjuk pelajaran bangun ruang.

"Tapi ada bayarannya." Balas Mouri.

"Bayar?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Bisa dinego, tapi nanti saja. Kau ku ajari terlebih dahulu." Kata Mouri sambil mengerjakkan soal.

"Ok…" Tulis Fuuma sambil _sweatdrop_.

Sekitar 1 jam setelah itu…

"Pssttt.. Fuuma…" Bisik Keiji yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Fuuma.

"Apa?" Tulis Fuuma tapi mata Fuuma masih tertuju pada buku fisika.

"Kojuurou-senpai kan tinggal di rumah ini.." Bisik Keiji.

"Lalu?" Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"_You know_ lah _what I mean_…" Bisik Masamune lagi melanjutkan kata-kata Keiji.

"Tapi kan kita lagi belajar, nanti saja lah…" Balas Fuuma.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukkan rahasia kehebatan Kojuurou main _wushu_." Bisik Masamune dengan mengiming-imingi Fuuma.

"Aku ikut." Tulis Fuuma tiba-tiba.

"Itu baru temanku!" Bisik Keiji.

"OK_, Let's go guys_." Balas Masamune.

'Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk soal ini.' Batin Ieyasu sambil melihat gerak-gerik aneh pada mereka bertiga.

"Permisi Mamoru-chan, WC dimana yah?" Tanya Keiji pada Mamoru.

"Apaan sih berisik benar! Orang belajar nih!" Balas Kasuga.

"Maafkan temanku ini, dia mau ke WC." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Di dekat kamar Kojuurou-senpai…" Balas Mamoru sambil belajaar dan mengajarkan sastra ke Kasuga.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan?" Balas Masamune.

"Karena Kojuurou-senpai juga lagi ngajarin Motochika ya sudah." Balas Mamoru dengan senyum.

Lalu…

"Ini dia WCnya!" Kata Mamoru sambil menunjuk WCnya.

"_Thank you_, ngomong-ngomong kamar Kojuurou dimana?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ah kamar senpai belok kiri lurus di pojok. Kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Tidak apa supaya kami tak tersesat." Jawab Fuuma di kertas.

"Oh… kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, mau ngajarin yang lainnya dulu. Dah!" Balas Mamoru dengan senyum.

"OK! Dah Mamoru-chan! Semangat yah!" Balas Keiji sambil melambaikan tangan.

"OK Pasti! Jangan lupa matikan lampu alau sudah memakainya dan gunakan air secukupnya!" Balas Mamoru.

"Sempat-sempatnya…" Kata Masamune.

BUAGH!

"Auwiee~"

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tak apa-apa?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Yakin 100%!" Balas Keiji.

"_Let's party!_" Kata Masamune sambil membuka pintu.

JGLEK!

Lalu mereka membuka pintu itu dan…

"WOW! Aku tak menyangka!" Kagum Keiji.

"_What the…_" Kata Masamune.

" Hebat…" Tulis Fuuma di kertasnya lagi

Sementara itu…

"Kok aku merasakan firasat buruk yah?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Iya ya, kok mereka bertiga ke WC selama ini." Balas Toshie.

"Hampir 20 menit." Kata Mouri sambil melirik ke jam.

"Kau hitung pake _stopwatch_!?" Kaget Motochika.

"Untuk memastikan…" Balas Mouri.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka terkunci di WC?" Kata Mamoru tiba-tiba.

"Pintunya rusak?" Balas Sasuke sambil membaca buku geografi.

"Akan ku dobrak kalau mereka bertiga di WC!" Kata Yukimura sambil berdiri dan menjatuhkan buku biologi.

"Pintunya sudah keburu rusak dan orangnya tak akan selamat…" Kata Sasuke.

"Atau mereka jangan-jangan melakukan ***peep* **di WC! Kira-kira siapa yg uke yah? Jangan-jangan Fuuma! Tapi untungnya aku bawa kamera!" Duga Matsu.

"HENTIKAN ITU MATSU-SENPAI! ITU MENJIJIKAN!" Marah Mitsunari.

"Lebih baik disusul saja." Usul Ieyasu dengan merinding sehabis mendengar kata-kata Matsu.

"Aku pergi dulu menyusul mereka." Balas Kojuurou.

"AKU IKUT! Siapa tahu senpai butuh bantuan!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Kau diam saja di tempat Yuki!" Kata Toshie sambil mengangkap Yukimura.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Yukimura.

KRAUP!

"Saya Sanada Yukimura akan membantu Kojuurou-senpai!" Kata Yukimura dan berlari menyusul Kojuurou.

"Baiklah kau ikut." Balas Kojuurou sambil mebuka pintu.

"AKH! Tanganku! Kurang ajar kau Yukimura beraninya kau mengigit tanganku!" Marah Toshie dan menaruh buku sosiologinya di kertas lalu berlari menyusul Yukimura.

"Yukimura! Ya ampun bisa mati kalau aku lalai bisa-bisa dibunuh mamahnya Yukimura, demi mamahnya Yukimura!" Lanjut Sasuke juga menyusul Yukimura.

"Kita doakan saja mereka tak apa-apa." Balas Kasuga sambil melanjutkan kerjaanya.

"Ya doakan saja." Lanjut Mouri mengajarkan Motochika kimia.

"Tak ku sangka kamar senpai penuh dengan Hatsune Miku!" Kagum Keiji.

"Apa-apaan kamar begini!" Kaget Masamune.

"Sudah kuduga pasti Kojuurou-senpai penggemar berat Hatsune Miku!" Kagum Keiji sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Kojuurou.

"_What are you doing _Fuuma?" Tanya Masamune yang melihat Fuuma sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah ranjang.

"Cari buku panduan _wushu_ atau DVD _wushu_." Jawab Fuuma dengan melemparkan kertas ke arah Masamune.

"Ayo kita bongkar! Aku pingin nyari doujin Miku R-18!" Teriak Keiji.

"_Yeah, let's party_! Aku juga mau mencari doujin R-18 Miku!" Lanjut Masamune.

Fuuma yang di kolong ranjang hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Bukannya kau sudah tobat?" Tulis Fuuma sambil melempar kertas.

"Nanti saja lah!" Balas Keiji sambil membongkar isi lemari buku.

"Kalau begitu kita sehati sobat! Aku bantu kau cari!" Sambung Masamune.

'Daripada aku ikut-ikutan mereka,lebih baik aku harus menemukkan rahasia senpai bisa sehebat itu!' Batin Fuuma.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Teriak Kojuurou dengan muka merah.

"UWOH! Ini kamar senpai!" Teriak Yukimura dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Mouri kok kamu ikut-ikutan?" Tanya Toshie.

"Sudah ku duga." Bisik Mouri sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Kojuurou.

"Duga apa?" Tanya Toshie.

"Yo! Seperti **biasa** Kojuurou! Tapi aku tak menyangka kamarmu penuh dengan benda **beginian**!" Sapa Masamune dengan senyum.

"Apaan yang biasa!?" Marah Kojuurou.

"Yah begitulah!" Balas Keiji sambil mengutak atik lemari.

"Fuuma kau lagi apa?" Tanya Ieyasu sambil mencolek pantat Fuuma.

"Harus ku foto!" Kata Matsu sambil mengambil kamera.

"Mencari rahasia senpai." Balas Fuuma di kertas lalu keluar dari kolong ranjang.

"Kojuurou kau rupanya penggemar Miku! Hebat!" Puji Sasuke.

"Itu pujian atau hinaan?" Tanya Kojuurou balik.

"**Pujian** lah hahaha!" Balas Sasuke.

"Aku tak ikut-ikutan dengan ini." Kata Kasuga dan Mitsunari sambil berjalan pergi.

Mamoru hanya cengok melihat kamar senpainya.

"Kalau melamun nanti kesambet loh!" Sahut Motochika.

"Boneka miku itu..." Kata Mouri tiba-tiba ketika melihat boneka Miku memakai baju kimono hijau dengan motif daun bawang.

"Ada apa lagi?" Geram Kojuurou.

"Itu boneka miku _limited edition_ tahun 2010 bukan?" Tanya Mouri dan mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Berikan, padaku!"

"Seenak jidatmu! Langkahi mayatku dulu!"

"Ini aku yang salah lihat, atau mereka akan berkelahi?" Tanya Keiji ke Fuuma.

"Entahlah, setidaknya kau bantu aku mencari DVD." Tulis Fuuma sembari membongkar lemari.

"Ku beli!" Balas Mouri.

"Tidak!"

Terjadilah tarik tambang di antara mereka.

"Tontonan menarik..." Kata Masamune.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam dan akhirnya meninggalkan Mouri, Kojuurou, Fuuma, Keiji, dan Masamune.

"15000 yen." Tawar Mouri sambil menarik boneka Miku ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Balas Kojuurou dengan menarik boneka Miku ke arahnya.

"20000 yen."

"Tidak!"

"30000 yen!"

"Mengapa kau menawar dengan harga yang tinggi!?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Dimana rahasia senpai?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil membuka lemari baju.

"Kau cari apa Fuuma?" Tanya Masamune.

"Seperti maling saja." Sambung Keiji dengan buku doujin di tangannya.

"INI DIA!" Teriak Fuuma tiba-tiba.

Kontan mereka semua terkejut dan...

KRET!

"Aku doakan Miku tenang di sana..." Sambung Masamune.

"Sungguh malang nasib boneka Miku." Kata Keiji sambil mendoakan Miku.

"Hei sobat, ini yang ku cari! DVD _wushu_!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Gak jadi ah sudah rusak, kalau 30000 yen aku bisa beli yang mana?" Kata Mouri.

"#*'" !? Kau bisa beli semuanya, tak termasuk doujinshi!" Marah Kojuurou sambil memunguti busa dari boneka Miku.

"Baiklah ku beli!"

"Mmm... Lebih baik kita pulang deh..." Saran Keiji.

"T-tunggu dulu aku bingung pilih yang mana." Sambung Fuuma di kertas.

"KALIAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"T-tunggu dulu senpai, setidaknya biarkan aku memilih DVD!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Sempat-sempatnya. Sebentar, kita belum belajar..." Kata Masamune.

"Lalu..." Tanya Keiji.

"_Summer boot camp?"_ Sambung Masamune.

"G-gawat! Lebih baik kita belajar! Fuuma!" Panik Keiji.

Fuuma mengangguk dan membawa lari beberapa DVD.

"Aku juga harus kembali mengajar." Kata Mouri sambil menyerahkan uang sebesar 30000 yen.

"..." Kojuurou _speechless._

"Anak buahku akan datang ke sini untuk mengambilnya." Balas Mouri sambil berlalu pergi.

'Semoga DVD _wushu _senpai membantuku.' Batin Fuuma.

TBC...

Apa yang akan terjadi di minggu depan? Apakah mereka akan ikut _camping_ atau tidak. Lihat saja .

Cerita ini tentu saja awal dari latihan neraka Hojou di _camping_. Kita buat mereka senang-senang dulu baru menderita! (Author jahat). Kita ke sesi penjelasan (walaupun tak banyak). Maafkan kalau ada _typo _soalnya, mengingat UAN dekat ketiknya cepat-cepat. Teman-teman di sekolah yang baca makasih haha, sorry gak sempet balas di sini...

_**Tiepu: **_**Salah****kuda-kuda selatan. Bukan lurus seperti **_**bupu**_**, mirip seperti bupu hanya lutut kiri/kanan menyentuh ke lantai dan dilipat ke belakang, biasanya tiepu ini menggunakan lutut kanan. Biasanya banyak orang cedera disebabkan oleh kuda-kuda ini. *Termasuk saya sendiri (-w-)b***

_**Chilungpu: **_** Salah satu kuda-kuda selatan juga. Mirip seperti **_**kungpu**_** hanya saja kaki belakang bukan lurus, tapi setengah bengkok, hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Starting

_**Special thanks **_** buat Ms. Beilschmidt buat soal IPAnya wkwkwk. Lalu reviewnya ^^.  
**

**Fsteak: Wokeh! Seperti biasa arigatou.**

**Feicchan: Unyuu arigatou lagi. hehe**

**tmntsaintseiya: Arigatou mudah-mudahan bisa ngakak lagi. ^^  
**

_Disclaimer: _Bukan punya saya tapi _Capcom_, saya hanya punya OC saja.

* * *

Seminggu setelah belajar belajar bersama dimulailah UAS.

Hari pertama Matematika dan Sosiologi

Status: Fuuma yakin bisa menjawab.

Keiji _unknown._

Masamune mungkin 50%

Yukimura _unknown._

'Soalnya enak sekali.' Batin Fuuma.

'SOAL MACAM APA INI!' Batin Keiji dan Masamune.

'Lalalalalala~' Batin Yukimura.

* * *

Hari ketiga Geografi dan Fisika.

'Uh apa ibu kota Negara Russia?' Batin Fuuma.

'Moskow sobat.' Jawab Keiji.

'Kok bisa tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?' Tulis Fuuma.

'Insting.' Bisik Keiji singkat.

Pelajaran kedua fisika…

'Diketahui sebuah balok bermassa 4,95 kg terletak pada papan datar licin. Sebutir peluru bermassa 50 gram ditembakkan ke balok hingga bersarang di dalamnya dan keduanya bergerak dengan kecepatan 0,25 m/s. Kecepatan awal peluru tersebut adalah… m/s.' Batin Fuuma.

'_Sh%t_ kenapa fisika sesulit ini!' Kutuk Masamune.

"KENAPA SOALNYA BEGINI MAGOICHI SENSEI!" Teriak Keiji tiba-tiba di kelas.

Dan kebetulan yang mengawas adalah Magoichi Sensei.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN KETIKA UAS MAEDA KEIJI!" Teriak Magoichi sambil mengambil kapur dan melemparkannya ke arah Keiji.

PLETOK!

"Itulah yang setimpal ketika kau mengganggu UAS! Yukimura bawa dia ke luar!" Perintah Magoichi.

"Baik…" Balas Yukimura yang tanpa basa-basi menyeretnya keluar.

"_Poor _Keiji." Bisik Masamune ke Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk setuju.

Di luar…

"Kenapa aku harus di luar…" Keluh Keiji.

"EHEM!"

"Dan diawasi Pak Nobunaga pula…" Keluh Keiji lagi.

"Kerjakan!" Balas Nobunaga dengan memperhatikan Keiji dengan seksama.

* * *

Hari ketujuh.

Pelajaran Sastra dan Kimia

'Fuuma…' Bisik Masamune.

Fuuma berpaling seolah-olah mengatakan ada apa?

'Soal yang ini. Unsur dengan nomor atom 50 dalam system periodic terletak pada…'

'Kenapa tak langsung nomornya saja?' Balas Fuuma di kertas.

'Paket kita beda be%o!' Bisik Masamune.

Fuuma mengamati soal tersebut dengan serius.

'Bagaimana?' Tanya Masamune.

'Aku juga tak bisa soal itu…' Jawabnya di kertas dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"! #$%^&' Kutuk Masamune.

* * *

"_I'm done baby!"_ Teriak Masamune dan Keiji bersamaan.

"Berarti hari ini kita latihan lagi donk?" Tanya Yukimura.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"YES!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Tanya Keiji.

"_What's wrong_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Soal _**WuBuQuan**_?" Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Nah itu!" Balas Keiji.

"Aku hapal sih." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Curang!" Teriak Keiji.

"Aku sih juga hapal." Jawab Yukimura.

"_Me too_." Jawab Masamune singkat.

"Apa!?" Balas Keiji.

"Kau kan tahu apa akibatnya kalau tak hapal?" Balas Masamune.

"Aku tak ikut campur dalam masalah ini." Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Kau kejam sobat…" Balas Keiji.

"Memang…" Tulisnya sarkatis.

"Kejamya…" Jawab Yukimura.

"Bercanda sobat, kau akan ku ajarkan." Tulis Fuuma lalu dibarengi senyum.

"Ku kira kau marah." Balas Keiji.

"Gak lah, santai saja. _Sense _humorku bagus gak?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"_Sense horror_mu yang berkembang." Balas Masamune.

"_Sense?" _Tanya Yukimura.

* * *

Di ruang klub.

"Wah sudah seminggu aku gak ke sini, ototku kaku!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Selamat datang…" Sambut Mamoru dengan senyum.

"Permisi." Tulis Fuuma.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Mamoru-san?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Baik, yah walaupun agak capek." Keluh Mamoru.

"_So, what should we do_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa…" Belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah mengelap dan mengepel jendela!" Kata Yukimura.

"Aku sudah menyapu lantai." Tulis Fuuma.

Sedang mereka bertiga cengok melihat ruang klub dalam hitungan detik jadi mengkilap.

"Hai semuanya!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Wow!" Kagum Matsu.

"Sejak kapan ruang klub kita mengkilap begini!" Kagum Toshie.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan pemanasan saja." Kata Kojuurou tiba-tiba.

"Woah! Para senpai tiba bersamaan!" Kata Keiji.

"Lakukan _**WuBuQuan**_?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Itu ide bagus Fuuma-san!" Balas Yukimura sambil meluruskan kakinya di dinding.

"Lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu supaya tak cedera." Saran Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah pemanasan dan anggota tim berkumpul. Dimulailah kegiatan klub. Pada hari itu mereka mempratekkan _**WuBuQuan **_ yang artinya lima gerakkan dasar.

"Fuuma, Matsu lakukan _**WuBuQuan**_!" Perintah Hojou.

Fuuma dan Matsu mengangguk setuju. Lalu mempratekkan jurusnya. Dimulai dengan posisi siap lalu tangan dikepalkan dan dimasukkan ke pinggang. Dengan tangan kiri diayunkan lalu dimasukkan lagi ke pinggang serta kaki kiri diangkat. Dan membentuk kuda-kuda _**bupu**_ lalu meninju ke depan dengan kuda-kuda _**kungpu**_.

"Hebat sekali Fuuma." Kagum Kasuga.

"Dia memang berminat dari awal jadi gerakannya sempurna." Bisik Keiji.

"Aku juga tak akan kalah." Balas Yukimura.

"Matsu kau hebat!" Puji Toshie sambil melakukan perenggangan bersama Ieyasu.

Setelah Fuuma dan Matsu mengakhiri _**WuBuQuan**_ dengan kuda-kuda _**shipu**_ dan mengakhiri dengan hormat. Maka Hojou berkomentar.

"Kuda-kuda _**maphu **_mu masih belum sempurna, lalu _**bupu**_ mu kurang terbuka dan tak lurus. Perbaiki lagi Fuuma." Kritik Hojou.

"Saya mengerti." Jawab Fuuma dengan menjawabnya di kertas.

"Matsu kau tak usah ragu-ragu kuda-kuda _**shipu**_mu sebenarnya sudah rendah, tapi kau takut jatuh. Lalu _**kungpu**_mu. Kau jurus utara belum membentuk 90 derajat. Walau capek, kau harus pertahankan agar terbentuk kuda-kuda yang indah." Kritik dan saran Hojou lagi.

"Baik akan saya perbaiki." Jawab Matsu.

"Nah siapa lagi yang mau maju?" Tanya Hojou.

"Saya!" Teriak Yukimura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wah-wah berjiwa muda sekali kalian! Lakukan sehingga membuatku bangga!" Perintah Hojou.

Lalu mereka melakukan gerakkan _**WuBuQuan**_ dengan baik. Disusul dengan Masamune dan Kojuurou. Lalu Mitsunari dan Motochika, walaupun mereka baru mereka juga bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Yang terakhir adalah Keiji…

"Mmm…" Gumam Keiji.

"Ada apa Keiji?" Tanya Hojou.

"Aku rasa dia akan jujur." Kata Sasuke ke Fuuma.

"Aku berharap hukumannya diringankan." Tulis Fuuma.

"Bukannya kau tadi mengajarinya?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Dia itu pelupa masalahnya…" Balas Fuuma di kertas lagi.

"APA! KAU TAK HAPAL!" Teriak Hojou.

"Ah dimulai lagi…" Keluh Ieyasu.

'Setidaknya aku selamat.' Batin Motochika.

"Tapi aku kan sudah jujur _laoshi_ ringankan hukumanku!" Pinta Keiji.

"Tidak bisa!" Marah Hojou lagi.

Tiba-tiba Mamoru datang ke lapangan.

"Ya, kek ringankan saja. Toh dia sudah jujur." Pelas Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan!" Kejut Keiji.

"Wah sang cucu beraksi nih." Kaget Sasuke.

"Serangan maut sang cucu." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kok kamu jadi komentator!?" Tanya Motochika.

"Setidaknya membuat acara semakin tak tegang." Tulis Fuuma dengan pedenya.

"Kau membuat situasi menjadi tegang Fuuma." Keluh Masamune.

"Eh?" Tulis Fuuma dengan ekspresi muka terkejut.

"Setidaknya ini mencairkan suasana menurutku." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Hmmm… Keiji-san akankah mendapatkan hukuman yang ringan?" Kata Yukimura yang tiba-tiba menjadi komentator.

"Ini lagi…" Keluh Masamune.

"Karena cucuku yang memintanya lari 50 kali putaran…" Kata Hojou dengan suara lembut.

"Itu mah sama saja!" Balas Keiji.

"Mau apa? Mau melawan sudah gak hapal malah menyogok! LARI!" Teriak Hojou dengan berlari sambil membawa tombak di tangannya.

"HIEE! BAIKLAH!" Teriak Keiji yang terkejut berlari seketika.

* * *

Jam istirahat _wushu…_

"Kalian semua berkumpul dan duduk melingkar!" Perintah Hojou.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Ieyasu lalu duduk di samping Hojou.

"Kalian sudah tahu minggu depan akan ada apa?" Kata Pak Takeda yang tiba-tiba muncul darimana.

"UWOH PAK TAKEDA!" Teriak Yukimura dan langsung duduk di samping Pak Takeda.

"Hal ini akan dijelaskan Mouri." Kata Pak Takeda.

"Pasti soal _summer boot camp_." Kata Kasuga.

"Aku sudah menantikan hal ini!" Kata Keiji.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, pada akhir bulan ini kita akan melakukan _summer boot camp_." Jelas Mouri.

Semuanya tercengang.

"Dan mempunyai syarat, yang tidak lulus UAS tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan ini." Sambung Mouri.

"Jadi intinya kalian harus lulus dulu." Balas Pak Takeda.

"Ya benar sekali, tapi kalian bisa memilih _camp_ ini akan diadakan." Jelas Mouri.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Matsu.

"Maksud saya mau diadakan dimana gunung atau pantai?" Jelas Mouri lagi.

"PANTAI!"Teriak Keiji.

"Aku memilih gunung." Tulis Fuuma.

"Pantai lebih asyik, bisa menikmati suasana musim panas, benar kan Kasuga-chan?" Tanya Sasuke ke Kasuga.

"Dasar mesum, aku lebih memilih gunung!" Balas Kasuga.

"_I'm agree with you_ Sasuke." Balas Masamune.

"Aku gunung saja." Pilih Matsu.

"Bukan pantai nih?" Tanya Toshie dengan raut muka sedih.

"Gunung lebih segar, dan banyak sumber makanan." Balas Matsu.

"Mamoru memilih gunung saja." Pilih Mamoru.

"Gunung." Balas Kojuurou.

"_What!?_" Kejut Masamune atas pilihan Kojuurou.

"Ah, aku ikut yang banyak saja." Pilih Ieyasu.

"Laut adalah jiwaku." Pilih Motochika.

"GUNUNG!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Aku ikut saja." Balas Mitsunari.

"Hmm kebanyakkan jawaban adalah gunung, bagaimana ini Takeda?" Tanya Hojou.

"Aku rasa Mouri bisa mengatasinya." Balas Pak Takeda dengan senyum.

"Serahkan padaku." Balas Mouri dengan senyum licik.

"Sobat kenapa kau memilih gunung, kau bisa melihat para cewek memakai bikini." Bujuk Keiji.

"Aku memilih gunung saja." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Yang memilih pantai berkumpul di sini sekarang." Perintah Mouri.

Yang memilih pantai lalu berkumpul.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Motochika.

"Apa kalian yakin tak memilih** gunung**?" Tanya Mouri.

"_Of course_! Di gunung gak ada apa-apanya juga!" Balas Masamune.

"Ya, pantai lebih indah juga, aku bosan dengan gunung." Balas Sasuke.

"Di gunung ada onsennya, kalau kalian tak mau taka pa juga." Ajak Mouri sambil berlalu pergi.

Semuanya terdiam…

'Onsen…' Pikir semuanya.

'Kalau di onsen berarti..' Pikir Toshie.

"Aku pilih gunung saja!" Teriak Keiji dan Sasuke.

"_Me too._" Kata Masamune.

"Tak **buruk** juga." Balas Motochika dan Toshie sambil senyum.

"Oke, bagus semuanya sepakat gunung. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya lagi!" Jelas Mouri dengan senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"YA!" Teriak semuanya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu memilih gunung sobat." Bisik Keiji ke Fuuma.

"Menurutmu apa?" Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Selain udaranya segar dan enak pemandangannya, alasan lainnya adalah onsen dan tujuan kau…" Bisik Keiji.

"Ya salah satunya **itu**." Balas Fuuma di kertas lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini **ternyata**…" Balas Keiji dengan senyum.

"Kalau tidak aku juga bukan lelaki, pada intinya semua lelaki itu **mesum**." Terang Fuuma di kertas.

"_I agree with you_." Sambung Masamune.

* * *

Besoknya pengumuman hasil UAS…

Di kelas 1-1…

"Semuanya pengumuman sudah ditempel loh!" Teriak seorang siswa.

Kelas tersebut menjadi ribut dan langsung menjadi sepi seketika. Tinggallah beberapa orang seperti biasa.

"Mau lihat hasil?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ah aku merasakan firasat buruk." Kata Keiji.

"_Let's go guys_." Ajak Masamune.

"Ayo jangan lama." Kata Fuuma sambil melempar pesawat kertas ke arah mereka.

"Cepat!" Kata Keiji.

"Wah-wah pada pingin liat nilai yah? Sama-sama yuk?" Tanya Ieyasu yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu.

"Ayo-ayo tunggu apa lagi!" Kata Yukimura sambil menarik Keiji keluar.

"AUW! Sakit Yuki!" Erang Keiji kesakitan.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Fuuma di kertas.

"_Yeah…_"

* * *

Dalam perjalanan…

"JANGAN LARI! TUNGGU AKU YUKI!" Teriak Sasuke di lorong.

"UWOH! PASTI AKU DAPAT BAGUS!" Teriak Yukimura.

"_Hei, wait!"_ Teriak Masamune.

"Ya ampun ini pada MKKB semua yah." Keluh Kasuga.

"Ya ampun tunggu aku!" Kata Keiji dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian ini terlalu bersemangat yah." Kata Ieyasu.

"HAHAHA! Semangat muda." Sambung Motochika.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang liat Mamoru?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Aku juga tak melihatnya." Balas Motochika.

Ketika mereka berjalan Fuuma terhenti tiba-tiba…

"Ada apa Fuuma?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Sssttt…" Tulis Fuuma sambil menaruh kertas di jidat Ieyasu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Bisik Motochika.

"Liat saja sendiri." Tulis Fuuma sambil mengeluarkan HPnya lalu mengatur kameranya agar tak berbunyi.

"AH!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Ssstttt!" Balas Motochika.

"Sebentar aku foto dulu, biar kita selidiki bersama." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

Yang tampak oleh mereka bertiga adalah Mamoru dan Kojuurou dari belakang. Dan dari penglihatan mereka tampak seperti ciuman.

"Sip sudah terfoto!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Sssttt diam nanti ketahuan bisa bahaya!" Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"AKH! Bakalan jadi isu hangat nih!" Bisik Motochika.

"Nanti kita diskusikan bersama di klub." Tulis Fuuma sambil berlalu pergi.

* * *

Pengumuman hasil UAS…

Kelas 2

1. xxx : Lulus

2. Katakura Kojuurou : Lulus

3. Maeda Matsu : Lulus

4. xxx : Lulus

10. Sarutobi Sasuke : Lulus

70. Maeda Toshie : Lulus

71. xxx : Tidak Lulus

Kelas 1

1. Mouri Motonari : Lulus

2. Fuuma Kotarou : Lulus

3. Tokugawa Ieyasu : Lulus

4. Kasuga : Lulus

5. Hojou Mamoru : Lulus

6. xxx : Lulus

9. Ishida Mitsunari : Lulus

10. Yukimura Sanada : Lulus

15. Date Masamune : Lulus

20. Chosokabe Motochika : Lulus

90. Maeda Keiji : Lulus

91. xxx : Tidak Lulus

92. xxx : Tidak lulus

"Wah Mouri-kun seperti biasa memang hebat." Puji Kasuga.

"Tidak biasa saja." Balas Mouri datar.

"Fuuma-san juga hebat nomor 2!" Puji Mamoru.

"Tidak biasa saja." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Dasar pengkhianat katanya tak bisa Fisika dan Kimia." Keluh Masamune.

"Itu cuman kebetulan saja, aku togel kok." Tulis Fuuma.

"UWOH HEBAT! Nilai Masamune-san 100!" Puji Yukimura sambil mereda ketegangan diantara mereka.

'Wow itu ide bagus Yukimura!' Batin Sasuke memuji Yukimura.

"_Heh, piece of cake_!" Balas Masamune.

"Selamat." Ucap Kojuurou ke Masamune.

"Tak ku sangka mereka ini hebat juga yah." Puji Matsu.

"Sudah ku bilang mereka itu pintar, kalian tak mendengarkan ku waktu _chatting_." Keluh Ieyasu.

"_Chat _ yang mana?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Tak usah kau hiraukan tak apa juga." Balas Mitsunari.

"Ya tapi dampaknya terlalu **dahsyat** menurutku." Tulis Fuuma di kertas sambil menunjuk ke arah Toshie dan Keiji.

"Lihat awan itu?" Tanya Keiji ke Toshie.

"Iya aku melihat awan berbentuk sin 60!" Kata Toshie.

"Aku juga melihat awan berbentuk x2-2x+1!" Kata Keiji.

"Terlalu **dahsyat**." Kata Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Oh ya , jangan lupa datang sebelum Mamoru, Hojou, dan Kojuurou." Tulis Fuuma.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kata Kasuga.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Perintah Motochika sambil berbisik.

"Pokoknya ada yang mau ku bicarakan! Dan aku butuh bantuan Sasuke-senpai." Tulis Fuuma.

"Butuh bantuanku? Tumben?" Kata Sasuke.

"_Heh, something urgent_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Pokoknya datang saja nanti ada yang akan ditujukkan sama Fuuma." Kata Ieyasu.

"Ok!" Balas Yukimura.

"Lalu mereka kita apakan?" Tanya Kasuga sambil menunjuk ke arah Keiji dan Toshie.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Balas Mouri.

"Ingat sebelum mereka datang." Tulis Fuuma.

* * *

Di ruang klub…

"_What the_!?" Kejut Masamune.

"Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?" Tanya Keiji.

"Ini ku dapat waktu perjalanan mau melihat nilai." Tulis Fuuma.

"Menurut kalian yang sudah tunangan, apa ini tampak seperti ciuman?" Interogasi Sasuke ke Toshie dan Matsu.

"Kalau dari jaraknya sih iya." Balas Toshie.

"Hmm, aku tak dapat memastikannya, tapi dekat banget, jadi ku anggap iya!" Terang Matsu.

"Mamoru-chan ternyata diam-diam…" Kata Kasuga.

"Makanya aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini." Tulis Fuuma.

"Hmm menurutku ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di besar-besarkan." Kata Mitsunari.

"Tenang Fuuma pasti ku selidiki." Balas Sasuke.

"Bakalan rame nih klub!" Kata Keiji dengan senyum cemerlang.

"Yukimura kau sedang apa?" Tanya Toshie.

"Lagi _**chipenkung **_duluan." Balas Yukimura dengan melakukan beberapa kuda-kuda.

"Astaga! Kita harus _**chipenkung **_ duluan!?" Teriak Keiji.

"Kalau tidak bisa mati kita!" Sambung Motochika.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat." Tulis Fuuma dengan mengekor Yukimura.

"Anak itu terlalu cepat." Kata Masamune.

"Wah-wah kalian sudah _** chipenkung**_ belum?" Tanya Hojou dari belakang bersamaan dengan Kojuurou dan Mamoru.

Semuanya dengan sigap melakukan _**chipenkung**_ dadakan mereka, karena takut di hokum Hojou tentunya.

* * *

"Kalian hari ini akan latihan _**kuaklai**_." Terang Hojo ke tim selatan.

"Apa itu? Apa itu nama sayuran?" Tanya Motochika.

"Itu lain lagi namanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Seperti apa itu?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Biar ku jelaskan dulu, perhatikan baik-baik." Kata Hojo.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan memperhatikan Hojo. Hojo memulai dengan kuda-kuda _kungpu_ dan tangan kanannya diayunkan keluar bersamaan dengan itu tangan kirinya diayunkan kedalam, sehingga mengenai perut bagian kiri.

"Auw pasti sakit." Kata Keiji.

"Apa seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu lah _**kuaklai**_." Terang Hojo.

"Apa harus bersuara 'bugh'?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Iya, kalau tidak itu bukan ciri khas selatan." Kata Hojo.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Motochika.

"Hmm kenapa kalian tak coba saja?" Tanya Hojo.

BUGH!

"Auw!" Teriak Keiji kesakitan.

"Itu terlalu keras. Coba perhatikan Fuuma." Tunjuk Hojo ke arah Fuuma.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Iya seperti itu bagus sekali." Puji Hojo.

"Ckck, emang anak ajaib." Puji Motochika.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu." Kata Keiji sambil memegangi perut sebelah kirinya.

"Sasuke juga benar." Puji Hojo.

"Akhirnya..." Kata Sasuke setelah mencoba.

"Pertama kali latihan perut kalian akan biru, karena itu aku membawa trombohob buat pertolongan pertama." Kata Hojo.

"Biru!?" Kaget semuanya kecuali Fuuma yang menulisnya di kertas.

Sedangkan di Tim Utara terbagi tim cewek dan tim cowok...

"Hei-hei Mamoru ke sini sebentar." Kata Matsu sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Kami mau bertanya... Mulai darimana yah?" Kata Matsu sambil berbisik.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kasuga _to the point._

"Eehhh!?" Kata Mamoru terkejut.

"Jangan berbohong sama kami, kami tahu kok." Bujuk Matsu.

"Gak ada sumpah! Beneran!" Kata Mamoru sambil _peace_.

"Soalnya kami lihat kau sering berduaan sama Kojuurou." Terang Matsu.

"Itu l-lain! Aku hanya disuruh kakek dan..." Terang Mamoru dengan muka merah.

"Dan...?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Dia hanya ku anggap senpai ku saja..." Balas Mamoru lalu berlari.

"Hei kami belum selesai bertanya!" Kata Matsu sambil mengejar Mamoru.

BUGH!

Mamoru seketika terjatuh karena terpeleset kulit pisang bekas Keiji.

"Mamoru!" Teriak Hojo.

"Auww~" Erang Mamoru kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa Mamoru-chan?" Tanya Matsu.

"Tak apa..." Kata Mamoru sambil menahan sakit.

"Siapa yang tadi makan pisang dan buangnya sembarangan sih!?" Tanya Kasuga sambil marah.

Yang dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara itu adalah tim selatan. Dan tim selatan menunjuk Keiji yang sedang latihan_** kuaklai**_.

"MAEDA KEIJI!" Marah Hojo.

'Maafkan kami, karena kami tak mau kena hukuman dari Hojo.' Batin Fuuma, Sasuke, dan Motochika.

"Ehhh!?" Tanya Keiji terkejut.

Sedangkan tim cowok

"Oi Kojuurou!" Kata Masamune.

"Ada apa Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuurou balik.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." Kata Ieyasu nongol tiba-tiba bersama dengan Toshie.

"Apa?" Balas Kojuurou.

"_Do you have a girlfriend_, Kojuurou?" Tanya Masamune dengan raut muka ketus.

"Hah?" Jawab Kojuurou dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau jangan bohong sobat." Bujuk Toshie.

"Jangan bercanda! Latihan saja dulu baru tanya gituan!" Balas Kojuurou sambil mengambil _dao_nya.

"Berarti ketahuan..." Simpul Ieyasu.

"_Don't lie to us_..." Kata Masamune.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mencari cewek, bukannya tugas kita adalah belajar." Terang Kojuurou dengan menggerakkan _dao_nya.

"Iya juga sih." Balas Ieyasu yang menjadi setuju dengan Kojuurou.

"Kalian tak latihan seperti Yukimura dan Mitsunari? Kalian sudah ketinggalan jauh." Kata Kojuurou menuju ke lapangan.

"Iya ya bisa gawat! _Τhanks _Kojuurou." Balas Masamune.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kami juga kembali ke pos." Kata Toshie.

* * *

'Ok persiapan sudah komplit.' Batin Fuuma sambil mengecek barang bawaannya.

"Tuan muda berhati-hatilah." Kata sang pelayan.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Apa ada pesan?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Kalau mereka datang, aku sedang kegiatan klub. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." Tulisnya di kertas sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baik Tuan muda... Ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan.

"Tak ada. Aku berangkat dulu." Tulis Fuuma sambil berlalu pergi.

"Selamat jalan."

* * *

"Akhirnya! Hari yang ku tunggu tiba juga!" Teriak Yukimura di ruang klub.

"Yukimura..." Keluh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas melintas dan bertuliskan.

"Permisi..."

"Ah Fuuma-san!" Teriak Yukimura sambil berlari menyapa.

"Setidaknya aku tak bersama Yukimura yang sedang teriak-teriak tak jelas." Terang Sasuke.

Fuuma hanya _sweatdrop._

"Sasuke jahat." Balas Yukimura sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Yukimura maaf... Itu hanya candaan kok!" Canda Sasuke sambil menenangkan Yukimura.

"Kau tampak manis kalau kau memanyunkan mulutmu." Terang Fuuma di kertas.

"Benarkah!?" Kata Yukimura sambil berbinar dengan menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Kata Sasuke." Tulis Fuuma sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke.

'Sial ini anak!' Batin Sasuke.

"HEI SEMUANYA!" Teriak Keiji.

"Selamat datang Keiji-san!" Sapa Yukimura.

"Hai! Wah Fuuma kau juga sudah datang! Bawa **pesanan**ku?" Tanya Keiji sambil melirik ke arah tas Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Wah-wah sudah datang yah!" Kata Matsu tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan Toshie yang membawa barang bawaan.

"Kasian sekali Toshie." Bisik Sasuke ke Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk setuju.

"Wah-wah sudah pada ngumpul nih! Jadi semangat!" Kata Ieyasu sambil membawa barang bawannya di bahu kiri dan kanan.

"Untung saja kau mengajakku! Kalau tidak aku bisa tersesat!" Terang Motochika.

"_Sense_ buta arahmu terlalu hebat!" Balas Mitsunari.

"_Sorry_!" Kata Masamune tiba-tiba di belakang.

"Ah hai!" Kata Sasuke menyapa.

"Kojuurou-senpai mana?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Aku rasa tadi dia menggendong Hojo di jalan." Terang Masamune.

"Menggendong kenapa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Menggendong karena kebanyakkan membawa barang." Terang Mouri dengan Pak Takeda di belakangnya.

"Hai semuanya!" Sapa Pak Takeda dengan senyum.

"AH PAK TAKEDA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Mulai lagi." Keluh Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi juga datang." Terang Mouri.

"Maafkan kami telat datang." Kata Kasuga bersama dengan Hojo yang digendong Kojuurou, dan Mamoru yang membawa barang-barang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tawar Sasuke dan Keiji bersamaan menawarkan bantuan ke Kasuga dan Mamoru.

"T-tidak usah t-terima kasih." Balas Mamoru.

"Hmmh, dasar ada maunya saja!" Balas Kasuga ketus.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas lagi.

"Kalau kalian bersi keras ingin membantu, baiklah!" Terang Kasuga.

"Bawakan barang bawaan kakek." Pinta Mamoru.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku di sini Kojuurou." Pinta Hojo.

Kojuurou mengangguk dan menurunkan Hojo.

BRUM!

"Busnya sudah datang! Ayo naik!" Kata Mouri.

"Ayo semuanya!" Teriak Keiji dan Yukimura dengan semangat.

"Aku duduk sama kamu." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Wokeh sobat! Aku duduk sama kamu, jangan lupa **pesanan**ku!" Kata Keiji.

* * *

'Ah gak sama Kasuga, sama Mamoru pun enak! Yang penting di sebelah ku cewek!' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai ada apa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Gak apa-apa kok hehehe!" Tawa Sasuke.

'Dasar cowok _playboy_!' Batin Kasuga.

"Hmm, Kasuga kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku." Kata Mitsunari.

"Iya-ya." Balas Kasuga sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Masamune-sama ada apa anda senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"_Nothing_, hanya tak sabar saja!" Balas Masamune yang tampaknya berpikir mesum.

"SAYA AKAN MENGHIBUR ANDA SEMUA!" Teriak Yukimura tiba-tiba mengambil _mike_.

Dan membangunkan Motochika yang sedang mabuk duduk di paling belakang.

"Aku r-rasa aku t-tamb..." Belum sempat Motochika menyelesaikan kata-katanua.

HUEK!

"Ambil kantong plastik sana!" Perintah Toshie di samping Motochika.

'Aduh memang sial nasibku tak sama Matsu.' Batin Toshie yang melirik Ieyasu dan Matsu duduk berdua di samping mereka.

"Hm, kau menghibur Yukimura?" Tanya Pak Takeda.

"IYA! DENGAN INI!" Teriak Yukimura sambil mengeluarkan DVD _Ip Man_.

"Aduh sumpek aku *nyam-nyam*" kata Keiji duduk di belakang Yukimura.

"Iya." Tulis Fuuma mengambil keripik iblis level 5 dari tasnya.

"Wah level 5! Dasar cupu!" Balas Keiji.

"Ngajak berantem!? Wokeh!?" Tulis Fuuma yang sedang iseng mengeluarkan 2 _o-ring _yang bertuliskan level dewa.

"Wah kayaknya asik tuh! Bagi donk?" Pinta Sasuke di samping Fuuma.

"_Count me in too_!" Kata Masamune.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku." Kata Mamoru mengigau lalu terbaring di bahu Sasuke.

'WOAH! Aku cowok paling bahagia!' Batin Sasuke.

Kojuurou hanya terdiam melihat mereka semua.

"Aku buka!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Aku bakal menang!" Kata Keiji mengambil segenggam _o-ring _level dewa.

"Heh! _We will see it_!" Balas Masamune juga mengambil.

"Hmmh!" Tulis Fuuma juga mengambil.

"Ayo-ayo diborong!" Kata Sasuke.

"AKU JUGA IKUT!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Wah semangat sekali kalian! Aku juga bawa _snack_!" Kata Matsu di belakang.

"Rasa apa senpai?" Teriak Keiji.

"Sama mau? Kalau mau ku suruh Ieyasu mengopernya." Kata Matsu.

Fuuma mengacungkan jempol.

'Aku berharap kalian tak apa-apa.' Batin Kasuga sambil memejamkan matanya.

HUEK!

"Kalian bisa diam tidak! Bising!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Iya betul sekali aku r-rasa aku j-juga mual..." Kata Toshie.

HOEG!

"Inuchiyo-sama!" Teriak Matsu.

'Aku rasa aku harus pindah di samping Mouri.' Batin Ieyasu sambil membawa _o-ring_ level dewa ke depan.

"_Freshcare_?" Igau Mamoru.

"Hmm penuh dengan semangat muda ya bus ini Hojo-san." Kata Pak Takeda ke Hojo.

"Sangat, kira-kira sampai kapan kita di dalam bus Mouri?" Balas dan Tanya Hojo.

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi." Balas Mouri sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai! Bangun semuanya!" Teriak Mouri dan Hojou.

"Heh! Aku menang!" Kata Keiji.

Fuuma, Sasuke, Masamune, Yukimura tampak kepedasan dengan 2 botol minum air yang telah dihabiskannya.

"Selamat!" Tulis Fuuma dengan meler karena kepedasan.

"Masamune-sama tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"_I'm alright! Don't worry_!" Balas Masamune dengan iler.

"Sasuke-senpai tak apa?" Tanya Mamoru sambil mengeluarkan tisu.

"T-tak apa... T-terima k-kasih..." Balas Sasuke kepedasan.

"Dasar! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Balas Kasuga sambil keluar dari bus.

"Hmmh terlalu kekanakkan!" Sambung Mitsunari juga keluar dari bus.

"Ayo keluar Inuchiyo-sama." Ajak Matsu.

"T-terima k-kasih Matsu..." Balas Toshie sambil berpegangan keluar.

"Aku bantu?" Tawar Ieyasu ke Motochika.

"T-terima kasih..."

HOEG!

'Apa aku akan selamat?' Tanya Ieyasu dalam hati.

KRUK!

'Kok perutku gak enak yah?' Tanya Keiji dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa Keiji?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas sambil menuruni bus.

"Tak apa sobat, terima kasih telah memperhatikan ku." Balas Keiji dengan senyum penuh arti.

Tampak oleh mereka sebuah villa besar berlantai dua dengan halaman yang luas dan di kelilingi oleh hutan.

"Wah besar!" Kagum Mamoru.

'Onsen-onsen!' Pikir Masamune.

"Hmm, bagus!" Puji Ieyasu.

"WOAH! Fuuma-san ini keren yah!" Kata Yukimura ke Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, kita akan mengadakan pembagian kamar!" Kata Pak Takeda.

"Aku harap sekamar sama Matsu." Pinta Toshie.

"Itu tak akan mungkin." Balas Mitsunari dengan _sweatdrop._

"Eh kenapa!?"

'Ini orang bego atau apa sih!?' Batin Mitsunari.

"Pastinya kita sekamar!" Kata Matsu ke Kasuga dan Mamoru.

"Iya!" Kata Mamoru menganggukkan kepala.

"_Girls talk_!" Kata Kasuga berbinar-binar.

"Mamoru, Kasuga, dan Matsu di lantai 2!" Kata Pak Takeda.

"YES!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

"Yah..." Kata Toshie.

"Kau terlalu berharap rupanya." Kata Kojuurou dengan _sweatdrop._

Sembari Pak Takeda melanjutkan kata-katanya...

"_Where is _Keiji?" Tanya Masamune ke Fuuma.

Fuuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ku harap dia tak apa-apa." Tulis Fuuma.

"Fuuma dan Keiji sekamar!" Teriak Hojo.

"Sebaiknya kau cari dia dik." Kata Sasuke.

"Tak usah aku juga yakin dimana." Tulis Fuuma.

Masamune dan Sasuke hanya bingung.

"Jangan lupa jam 4 sore kita akan latihan!" Perintah Hojou.

Semuanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Akhirnya kamar!" Teriak Hojo sambil membuka kamar.

"Hojo-san tak ke wc dulu untuk cuci kaki?" Tanya Pak Takeda sambil menaruh tas-tasnya.

"Tak apakah kalau begitu saya duluan." Kata Hojo.

"Silahkan."

Ketika Hojo membuka pintu WC tampaklah sesosok penampakkan duduk di kloset. Dengan rambut panjang terurai ke depan.

"#*'"+ !" Teriak Hojo.

"ADA APA HOJO-SAN!" Teriak Pak Takeda.

Sementara itu Fuuma...

"Suara itu kakek!" Teriak Mamoru menuju ke kamar kakeknya.

"Gawat!" Sambung Kojuurou berlari menyusul Mamoru.

"Sudah ku duga." Tulis Fuuma ke Masamune.

"_What's wrong?_" Tanya Masamune ke Fuuma.

"Keiji beraksi." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"?"

* * *

"Maafkan saya _Laoshi_... Habisnya saya..." Balas Keiji sambil memegangi perutnya.

KRUK!

"Tak ada tapi-tapian latihan hari ini adalah latihan kuda-kuda!" Marah Hojo.

"Eh t-tapi..."

"Gara-gara kamu sih, latihan hari ini kuda-kuda." Kritik Ieyasu.

"Sudahlah..." Pasrah Toshie.

"Aku masih capek..." Balas Motochika.

"Keiji, kalau selesai urusan kau ke kamar. Kamar kita dekat tangga." Tulis Fuuma.

"Ckk! Argh sudah capek ada aja masalah!" Marah Masamune.

"Setidaknya hari ini_ camping_ bawa senang-senang saja." Tulis Fuuma.

"AKU SETUJU DENGAN FUUMA-SAN!" Teriak Yukimura dan Mamoru.

"Ya ya waktunya istirahat! Aku mengantuk!" Kata Sasuke dengan meluruskan tangannya ke atas.

Sampai jumpa jam 4." Kata Kojuurou.

"Ingat jam 4 di aula! Aula keluar dari _villa_ ini belok ke kiri" Terang Mouri.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing sedangkan Keiji masih diceramahi Hojo.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Kita lihat saja.

TBC

**WuBuQuan yaitu jurus dasar dalam wushu yang terdiri atas 5 kuda-kuda dasar. Yaitu **_**maphu, shipu, bupu, kungpu, dan xiepu.**_** Merupakkan **_**basic**_** dari semua orang ingin belajar wushu. Bisa dicari di google. Biasanya dipertandingkan untuk anak kecil ( Junior D).**

**Chipenkung yaitu pemanasan dengan menggunakkan beberapa potongan jurus.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's Summer Boot Camping Part 1

_Disclaimer_: Bukan punya saya tapi _Capcom,_ saya punya OC saja. Maaf lama _update_ gara-gara internet rusak.

Untuk semua _review _ saya seperti biasa akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan saya akan bersemangat selalu.

* * *

Jam 4 di aula...

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya latihannya?" Tanya Keiji.

"Aku tak tahu." Tulis Fuuma.

"Aku harap ini akan ramai." Sambung Sasuke.

"Perut Keiji-san tak apa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Tak apa santai saja." Balas Keiji sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_This is interesting_." Kata Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Hmm?" Mamoru pun juga bingung.

"Kok ada kamera dan banyak kru tv?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Kita akan _shooting_ Mouri?" Tanya Matsu.

"Akan saya jelaskan. Latihan hari ini akan dijalankan tak seperti biasa, melainkan kalian akan menerima tantangan dari Pak Takeda dan Hojo, untuk itu kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 tim." Terang Mouri.

'Aku gak dipanggil dengan embel-embel bapak.' Batin Hojo.

"Baik saya akan membagi tim utara dan tim selatan." Bagi Pak Takeda.

"Apa?" Kata mereka semua.

"Firasatku atau apa si Mouri kebanyakkan nonton _Running man_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena tim utara dan selatan masing-masing punya 4 orang kami akan menambahkan masing-masing 2 orang ke tim." Jelas Pak Takeda.

"Kita setim kawan!" Kata Keiji sambil memeluk Fuuma.

"Uyeee!" Teriak Sasuke merangkul Keiji.

"Kita harus bisa bekerja sama!" Sambung Motochika.

"Dan aku berharap ada cewek di tim ini." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kau betul sobat." Sambung Keiji.

"Kojuu kita setim." Kata Masamune.

"Iya." Jawab Kojuurou sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Kira-kira siapa ya tambahannya?" Tanya Matsu.

"UWOOHH! AKU BERSEMANGAT!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Tim utara Masamune, Kojuurou, Yukimura, Matsu, Toshie, Ieyasu." Jelas Pak Takeda.

"Tim selatan Fuuma, Keiji, Sasuke, Motochika, Mamoru, Kasuga." Jelas Hojo.

"Eh aku ikut main?" Tanya Mamoru tiba-tiba.

"Iya cu kau ikut." Terang Hojo.

"Tempat kita ada 2 cewek sobat!" Teriak Keiji.

"Aku yang akan jadi ketua." Tulis Fuuma tiba-tiba.

'Ini anak sebenarnya kalau ada cewek kenapa sih?' Batin Sasuke.

"Setidaknya lebih baik, daripada kau yang jadi ketua." Balas Kasuga, seolah-olah tahu isi hati Sasuke.

"Jahat..." Balas Sasuke.

Di tim utara

"_Alright_! Aku jadi ketua!" Kata Masamune.

"Terserah asal aku bersama Matsu." Kata Toshie mengacuhkan Masamune.

"Aku juga." Sambung Matsu.

"Aduh-aduh kalian ini pasangan serasi benar." Puji Ieyasu.

"Saya setuju!" Kojuurou berpendapat.

"Saya juga!" Sambung Yukimura.

"Kalau sudah menentukan ketua kelompok, saya akan membagikan misi pada ketua tim." Kata Pak Takeda.

"Kamera akan di tempatkan dimana kalian akan bermain dan berada." Sambung Mouri.

'Kayaknya memang kebanyakkan nonton _Running man_ ini orang.' Batin Sasuke.

Fuuma dan Masamune maju mengambil kertas misi, lalu kembali ke masing-masing tim.

"Misi kita adalah?" Tanya Keiji.

"Pergi ke desa dengan mencari orang-orang tim anda sesuai dengan nomor."

"Nah akan saya bagikan nomornya." Kata Hojo.

"Fuuma dan Masamune karena kalian adalah ketua kelompok maka nomor urut kalian 1." Terang Mouri.

"Yang lainnya akan saya bagikan dan ini adalah tempat dimana kalian akan bersembunyi." Jelas Pak Takeda.

Tim Selatan:

1. Fuuma

2. Mamoru

3. Keiji

4. Sasuke

5. Kasuga

6. Motochika

Tim Utara

1. Masamune

2. Kojuurou

3. Matsu

4. Ieyasu

5. Yukimura

6. Toshie

"Setelah kalian berpencar, kalian harus bertanya kepada penduduk untuk mendapatkan keterangan dimana mereka bersembunyi, dan harus melakukan apa yang warga desa suruh." Terang Hojo.

"Ini adalah latihan untuk fisik kalian." Jelas Pak Takeda.

"Kru akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang." Sambung Mouri.

'Serius ini orang memang terobsesi sama _Running man_.' Batin Sasuke.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian.

"Para rekan tim kalian sekarang sudah bersembunyi." Terang Mouri.

"Cepatnya!" Kaget Masamune.

"Aku tak akan kalah." Tulis Fuuma menantang.

"_Neither am I_." Balas Masamune.

"Rekan kalian yang nomornya sama bersembunyi di tempat yang sama, untuk menemukannya kami beri peta untuk kalian berdua." Jelas Pak Takeda.

"Mengerti." Tulis Fuuma.

"_Understood_." Balas Masamune.

"Kalau kalian sudah menemukan rekan kalian ikat kaki kalian, ini juga melatih keseimbangan." Sambung Hojo dengan memberikan seutas tali.

"Kalau begitu pertandingan dimulai!" Teriak Mouri.

Fuuma dan Masamune langsung berlari menyusuri hutan dan berlari menuruni bukit agar bisa pergi ke desa diikuti dengan kru TV tentunya.

* * *

Di desa

"Hmm menurut peta, nomor dua seharusnya berada disekitar pasar." Kata Masamune.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan orang seperti yang tadi dijelaskan?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Ya mungkin itu…"

"Permisi apa anda melihat cewek berikat dua dengan memakai baju berwarna kuning bertuliskan _I Love Wushu_?" Tulis Fuuma kepada seorang pedagang buah.

"Cepat…" _Sweatdrop _Masamune.

"Hmm saya tak tahu, mungkin pedagang sebelah tahu.

'Kalau tak berniat memberi tahu, bilang saja.' Bisik Masamune ke kamera.

"Hmm Masamune coba kau Tanya ke pedagang sayur sebelah, aku capek!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Enak saja! Masa aku…"

"Kau kan ketua kelompok, lagipula nomor 2 Kojuu…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Permisi pak! Kira-kira toko kelontong Owari dimana ya?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kalau tentang Kojuurou dia memang cepat." Tulis Fuuma ke kamera dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Hmm akan saya beritahu asal kalian bisa menyelesaikan tantangan saya." Kata sang pedagang tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol." Kata pedagang tersebut.

"_Piece of cake_!"

5 menit setelah itu…

"ARGH punggungku!" Teriak Masamune.

"Ini lubang botolnya kecil banget." Tulis Fuuma ke kamera.

"Kalau kalian tak bisa, tak akan ku beritahu!" Kata pedagang.

Kontan saja mereka langsung berlomba-lomba.

"Yak aku selesai!" Tulis Fuuma di kertas, dan si pemilik toko memberi petunjuk.

"Kau curang!" Teriak Masamune.

Di toko kelontong Owari…

"Lama…" Keluh Mamoru.

"Hmm…" Balas Kojuurou.

"Merka ada apa yah?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Entahlah."

"Aku capek."

"Mau duduk?" Kata Kojuurou sambil mengambilkan kursi.

"T-Terima kasih."

Di saat yang sama di tempat Mouri…

"Woah mereka memang pasangan yang serasi ya!" Puji Pak Takeda.

"Ck, mereka sudah bergerak." Kata Mouri sambil melihat ke kamera bahwa Fuuma dan Masamune sudah menyelesaikan tantangan mereka.

Di toko Owari…

"Mamoru mau minum? Aku traktir." Tawar Kojuurou.

"Ah tidak usah terima kasih." Kata Mamoru lalu mengambil teh kotak.

"Hmm…" Kojuurou lalu mengambil uang dari sakunya.

"Ini anak udah nolak, tetep aja ngambil." Kata komentator di TV.

"AH! Mereka datang!" Teriak Mamoru melihat Fuuma dan Masamune datang.

"Maaf sepertinya kami mengganggu sesuatu?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Kojuurou, hosh hosh c-cepat!" Kata Masamune ngos-ngosan sambil mengeluarkan tali.

"Ini tali diapakan Fuuma?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Diikat di kaki." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kojuu, cepat!" Perintah Masamune.

"Hmm, sekarang mereka yang tampak seperti _couple._" Komentar sang komentator.

* * *

Di sawah desa tempat dimana nomor 3 bersembunyi.

"Ah sawah!" Teriak Mamoru.

"Aku rasa mereka disini." Tulis Fuuma.

Kojuurou tampak melihat sawah tersebut dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ah tampak dua orang yang suka berkebun disini, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan tantangan di sawah ini." Komentar sang komentator lagi.

"Biarkan aku yang bertanya!" Kata Masamune.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Permisi bu apa anda tahu gubuk milik Bu Kiyoshin dimana?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ah mencari gubuk ku? Kalian harus menyelesaikan tantanganku!" Kata Bu Kiyoshin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Menanam bibit padi ini!" Kata Bu Kiyoshin dengan senyum.

"SERAHKAN PADAKU!" Teriak Mamoru dan Kojuurou bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku tak salah pilih Mamoru sebagai nomor dua di kelompokku." Tulis Fuuma ke kamera.

"_Me too_." Balas Masamune sambil melihat mereka berdua mengambil bibit padi tersebut.

"Aku tak akan kalah walaupun kau adalah senpaiku!" Kata Mamoru sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya menjadi ikatan _pony tail_.

"Aku juga, jangan kira karena kau adalah seorang perempuan aku akan mengalah padamu!" Balas Kojuurou dengan semangat.

"Memang benar-benar _couple_ yah, aku iri pada mereka." Tulis Fuuma ke Masamune.

"Ah _I see_, tapi kau berkeluh kesah begitu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi mengapa kau mengeluh seperti itu seolah ingin aku menjadi _couple_mu?" Tanya Masamune sambil bergidik ngeri, dan mengalihkan perhatianya ke arah Kojuurou dan Mamoru yang sedang berlomba menuai bibit.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas sambil melihat ke arah Mamoru yang telah menuai benih setengah sawah dengan kecepatan _Eyeshield 21_(?).

Masamune mengangguk.

"Karena kau **manis **Masamune-kun. Aku ingin kau menjadi _**couple**_ ku." Tulis Fuuma dengan ekspresi muka datar.

"UWOH! BIBIT TANAMAN PADI SUDAH KU SELESAIKAN!" Teriak Kojuurou dan Mamoru bersamaan dalam hitungan 2 menit.

"Memang mereka berdua jiwa seorang petani!" Kata komentator.

"Tunggu! Ada pengakuan terlarang Fuuma dan Masamune di sini, coba kau lihat Hibari!" Kata komentator lainnya.

Kamera pun men_zoom_ Fuuma dan Masamune.

Masamune tampak membatu mendengar perkataan Fuuma.

"Fuuma aku dapat dimana lokasinya!" Teriak Mamoru.

"Masamune-sama aku tahu dimana!" Teriak Kojuurou.

"Bercanda kok! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Aku masih normal." Tulis Fuuma lalu mendatangi Mamoru.

Masamune masih membatu dengan pernyataan Fuuma tadi, hingga Kojuurou mendatanginya.

"Masamune-sama?"

* * *

DOENG…

Setelah mereka menemukkan bernomor 3 yaitu Keiji dan Matsu mereka berjalan menuju sungai sambil berlari untuk menemukkan nomor 4. Dan di misi ini mereka harus menangkap ikan untuk menemukkan rekan mereka.

"Wah sungainya jernih sekali, aku bisa melihat ikan!" Teriak Keiji.

"Lumayan buat dijadikan makanan!" Sambung Matsu.

"Hmm,_what should we do_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Masamune-sama kita harus cepat." Pendapat Kojuurou.

Sedangkan itu, Fuuma sedang melihat sesuatu di dekat jembatan.

"Oh apa yang terjadi dengan Fuuma?" Teriak Hibari.

"Ah itu Shiroku Asaoka! Sedang apa dia di sini?" Tanya komentator lainnya.

"A-Asaoka!" Teriak Keiji.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"_Who is she_? Bintang porno?" Tanya Masamune.

"BUKAN!" Teriak Mamoru dan Matsu bersamaan.

"Dia model majalah sampul remaja!" Balas Mamoru.

"Daripada ribut Matsu dan Keiji harus bisa menangkap ikan sebanyak mungkin di misi ini!" Tulis Fuuma.

Mereka mengangguk dan permainan di mulai

"MATSU MENANGKAP IKAN DENGAN CEKATAN!" Teriak Hibari.

"Apa-apaan Keiji bisa dikalahkan dengan seorang wanita?" Tulis Fuuma.

"FUAH! KEKUATAN IBU-IBU LUAR BIASA!" Teriak Keiji.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGIL KU IBU-IBU!" Teriak Matsu mencekik Keiji sehingga melepaskan ikannya.

Tim utara cengok.

"UWAHH! SIASAT BAGUS KEIJI-SAN!" Teriak Mamoru.

"Memang Keiji luar biasa!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Jangan terkecoh Matsu!" Teriak Kojuurou.

"SIAL TU ANAK!" Marah Masamune.

"Kami membantu!" Teriak Ieyasu dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"KAMERA COBA LIHAT IEYASU DAN SASUKE MUNCUL!" Teriak Hibari.

"Aku tak tahan bersembunyi, ain _image_ku apalagi aku dengar Asaoka-chan _shooting_!" Kata Sasuke ke kamera sambil membantu Keiji.

"Asaoka-chan!?" Teriak Ieyasu tiba-tiba dan menjatuhkan kembali ikan.

"_F%ck!_ Jangan terpengaruh bego!" Teriak Masamune terakhir.

"Siasat yang bagus dari tim selatan!" Kata komentator lainnya.

* * *

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian Tim Selatan berhasil dulu memenangkan pertandingan dan mencari Kasuga.

"Sial dimana Yukimura!" Kutuk Masamune.

"Masamune-kun AKU DISNI UWOH!" Teriak Yukimura berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang semak belukar.

Sedangkan tim Selatan hanya _sweatdrop _sambil mengikat tali.

"Tunggu dulu kita belum tarik tambang." Kata Kojuurou.

"Hmm aku yakin tim kami bakal menang." Tulis Fuuma memprovokasi tim utara yang terlihat kecil-kecil dan tak berotot.

"Karena ada Yukimura kami pasti menang!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Oh ya?" Kata Keiji mengejek.

"Yukimura jangan terlalu bersemangat, nanti tak bisa tidur loh!" Sasuke memprovokasi juga.

"Betulan gak bisa tidur?" Tanya Yukimura ke Matsu.

"Entahlah…"

"Hei Ieyasu, Asaoka-chan tadi **mandi** loh di sungai…" Kata Keiji di paling belakaang.

"Mana ada bego!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Jangan jadi tim yang suka membuat **provokator**!" Balas Masamune di depan dengan mengacungkan jari tengah.

Fuuma pun membalas dengan juga mengeluarkan jari tengah.

"LIHAT KEDUA TIM, ZOOM KAMERA! KETUA TIM MENGELUARKAN JARI TENGAH MEREKA MASING-MASING!" Teriak Hibari.

"Ya ampun aku bingung dengan kedua tim ini…" Keluh Kasuga.

Mamoru mengangguk.

"Yak permainan di mulai!" Teriak komentator.

"UWOH!" Teriak kedua tim.

Sedangkan di _villa_…

"Apa taka pa mengeluarkan jari tengah seperti itu?" _Sweatdrop_ Hojo.

"Tidak apa malah menjadi menarik!" Kata Mouri.

"Kedua tim tak mau mengalah ya…" Puji Pak Takeda.

Sedangkan itu…

"Chachachachacha! Tarian Impala!" Teriak Sasuke memprovokasi.

Fuuma hanya mengikuti irama.

"Tch, tarik!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"UWOH!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Chachachachacha!" Teriak Keiji dan Mamoru.

"Grrrr…" Marah Masamune.

"Ini dampak kebanyakkan nonton _Running man_." Tulis Fuuma ke kamera.

'Sempat-sempatnya nulis…' Batin Kasuga dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Masamune-sama ayo jangan kalah tarik!"

"Kekuatan kalian hanya segini!?" Teriak Matsu menarik dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Chachacha!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ayo tarik!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Kedua tim sama-sama kuatnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Coba kamera _zoom in_ talinya!" Kata Komentator.

Terlihat tali tambang semakin menipis dan…

TES!

"Hasilnya seri sodara!" Teriak Hibari.

"Aku tak terima ini." Tulis Fuuma.

"UWOH ULANG!" Teriak Yukimura, Keiji dan Ieyasu.

"Hah~" Keluh Sasuke, Kojuurou, dan Matsu.

"_What the…_!" Sambung Masamune.

"Aku bingung kenapa mereka tampak tak menerima hasil seri?" Tanya Kasuga ke kamera.

"Tampaknya mereka itu mempunyai jiwa seorang pejuang." Balas Mamoru.

* * *

Pencarian terakhir mereka disuruh lomba makan. Karena pemilik toko ramen berbaik hati mereka membiarkan yang bersembunyi ikut lomba.

"Makanlah ramen pedas ini, kalau kalian bisa mengabiskannya tanpa minum dan menang maka kalian tak usah membayar, jika kalah maka kalian harus membayarnya." Kata penjual ramen.

"Inuchiyo-sama! Kamu bisa!" Teriak Matsu.

"Heh, beruntung aku punya Toshie di tim ini!" Kata Masamune.

"Jangan sok begitu, kami juga punya Motochika!" Tulis Fuuma tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu demi Matsu!" Teriak Toshie.

"Hmm… Akan ku lakukan!"

"1,2,3!" Kata sang penjual ramen.

Di _villa_…

"Besok subuh latihan apa?" Tanya Pak Takeda.

"Maunya masih pelenturan dan loncatan, mereka akan berlatih _backflip _dan _butterfly kick_." Kata Hojo.

"Hmm…" Gumam Mouri melihat tv.

"Ada apa Mouri-kun?" Tanya Hojo.

"Tidak aku hanya tak menyangka mereka bisa makan ramen pedas tanpa air." Heran Mouri.

"Halah palingan nanti rebutan WC! HAHAHA." Tawa Hojo.

"Ya, saya setuju." Sahut Mitsunari tiba-tiba.

"S-sejak kapan!?" Kejut Pak Takeda.

"Dia daritadi di samping ku…" Jelas Mouri.

"Lagian aku tak tertarik dan aku dilupakan…" Pundung Mitsunari.

Hojo dan Pak Takeda hanya terdiam…

Kita kembali ke kedai ramen.

"TAMBAH!" Teriak Toshie.

"LAGI!" Teriak Motochika.

"Hebat jumlah mereka seri sama-sama 5!" Kagum Ieyasu.

"Untung bukan aku…" Keluh Keiji ingat dengan kejadiannya tadi siang.

"_Great_!" Puji Masamune.

"Ayo jangan kalah!" Dukung Mamoru dan Matsu.

"Motochika kau kenapa?" Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Ada apa Toshie?" Tanya Kojuurou.

KRUK!

Semuanya langsung terdiam termasuk kru.

"UWOH WC!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Mereka tampaknya kepedesan dan berebut WC saudara!" Teriak komentator.

"WC dimana pak!?" Tanya Motochika.

"Di belakang belok kiri ahahaha Cuma 1 loh!" Tawa penjual ramen.

Lantas saja mereka berdua langsung berebut WC dan berlari duluan…

DRAP DRAP! BRAK!

"Toshie-senpai cepat!" Teriak Motochika di luar sambil memegangi perutnya.

Anggota tim lain hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah karena tim selatan memenangkan 3 pertandingan, maka kalian akan mendapat dispensasi kalau bangun terlambat besok." Kata Hibari.

"_What the_!" Teriak Masamune.

"Itu tak bisa, k-kita…" Sambung Ieyasu.

"Hah, HEBAT!" Teriak Keiji dan Sasuke.

"Wow!" Teriak Kasuga.

Yukimura, Kojuurou, Matsu hanya pasrah.

"Kalau begitu ini bukti dispensasi waktu." Kata Hibari sembari membagikan 6 kertas ke Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk dan membagikannya.

Sedangkan itu di belakang…

"UWOH TOSHIE-SENPAI!" Teriak Motochika sambil memegangi perutnya dan menggedor pintu WC.

"SABAR!" Teriak Toshi di dalam.

* * *

_Villa_ malam di kamar para cowok…

"Hah hari yang melelahkan…" Kata Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"_Yeah_…" Sambung Masamune sambil menutup mata.

"Beruntung kamarnya saling menyambung yah!" Kata Keiji ke semuanya.

"Ya, lebih enak begini…" Kata Mitsunari.

"Loh kok!" Kaget Motochika.

"Kalian mencariku? Aku daritadi bersama dengan Mouri aku malas ikut-ikutan." Balasnya sambil membaca buku.

"Setidaknya kita istirahat dulu…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Ieyasu mana?" Tanya Toshie sambil makan cemilan.

"Mandi." Balas Mouri singkat.

KRING~

"HP siapa bunyi?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Punya Ieyasu yang bunyi…" Kata Keiji sambil mengambil HP Ieyasu.

"Kita buka yuk e-mailnya! Siapa tahu ada yang menarik!" Kata Masamune sambil beranjak bangun dengan _evil_ _smile_.

"Kau mau mencari **bokep** di HP Ieyasu?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Masamune-sama itu tak boleh!" Larang Kojuurou.

"Kau juga tak boleh begitu sobat, aku tahu rahasia mu di…" Balas Sasuke tapi mulutnya di tutup oleh Kojuurou.

"Itu lain…" Balasnya dengan muka merah.

"Ayo kita buka~" Kata Keiji.

KLEP!

"Ini foto?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

Tampak di _wallpaper_ Ieyasu seorang cewek yang tak lain Asaoka dengan memakai topi pantai dan _dress_ santai dengan latar belakang pantai, sambil memegangi rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"I-ini Asaoka-chan kan!?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ieyasu penggemar Asaoka?" Tanya Keiji ke lainnya.

"E-mailnya juga dari Asaoka…" Tulis Fuuma.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba muncul dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Ieyasu-kunnn besok aku datang ke tempat kalian ya~ Aku juga di sini kok~ Jangan lupa istirahat! _Love _Asa muach~" Kata Masamune membaca e-mail dan meniru logatnya.

"Asaoka itu siapa mu!?" Tanya Toshie.

"Apa aku harus bilang?" Balas Ieyasu dengan muka merah.

"Pacar kan? Aku berani taruhan 2000 yen!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Aku 2500 yen!" Teriak Yukimura dengan menawar.

"Sudah ku balas." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kau balas apa!?" Tanya Keiji.

"Iya terima kasih, terus dukung aku… Besok jam 6 pagi kami di lapangan bola, kalau mau datang saja. Kami sampai jam 8. Kau juga jangan terlalu capek. Salam cinta…" Baca Yukimura.

"Kau puitis atau apa Fuuma?" Tanya Masamune.

"Entahlah mungkin keduanya." Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"SUDAH-SUDAH DARIPADA RIBUT TIDUR SAJA!" Marah Kasuga dari luar.

"Besok kita latihan pagi, jam 6 kata kakek." Sambung Mamoru.

Hening seketika…

"Ku rasa mereka semua tidur." Kata Matsu.

"Kita juga harus tidur, badanku pegel…" Kata Kasuga.

"Mau counterpain?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Keiji.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat." Tulis Fuuma.

"Jam 6? _Are you serious_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Sepertinya itu tak main-main." Balas Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu orang tidur." Sambung Motochika.

Tampak Yukimura, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Toshie, Kojuurou sudah lelap tidur.

"Aku rasa aku harus balik ke kamar di sini panas." Tulis Fuuma.

"Selamat tidur semuanya…" Salam Keiji mengikuti Fuuma dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Tengah malam…

'Aku haus…' Batin Fuuma lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Kojuu, aku tahu kau merasa bersalah karena kau menganggap bahwa Mamori meninggal karena kau lupa memperingatkan Mamori agar lihat kiri dan kanan. Tapi apa kau tidak kasian dengan Mamoru? Sikapmu yang sekarang ini hanya akan membuat Mamoru semakin sakit." Kata Hojo.

Kontan saja Fuuma sembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja… aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri ku sendiri." Sambung Kojuurou.

"Mamoru berubah setelah kepergianmu. Disaat dia butuh seseorang untuk berada di sisinya, kau malah ikut menghilang. Apakah kau sadar kalau kau membuat Mamoru semakin menderita?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Aku tidak ingin Mamoru bernasib sama seperti Mamori karena keteledoranku."

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Batin Fuuma.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa masih saja memikirkan masa lalu!? Tidak kah kau lihat kalau Mamoru membutuhkanmu! Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju!" Bentak Hojo.

"Alasanku sudah jelas bukan? Jangan suka mencampuri urusan ku. Mamoru itu…"

"Kalau kau terus berbohong dan menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya, bukan kah itu lebih sakit!? Membohongi orang di sayangi dan diri sendiri, hanya akan melukai kalian berdua! Apa kau begitu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarmu!? Kau pecundang paling besar yang pernah kutemui! Perse #$ dengan semuanya!" Teriak Fuuma tiba-tiba, ikut terbawa emosi. Sesaat setelah Fuuma berteriak, ia seakan sadar kalau ia terbawa emosinya.

"Fuuma?" Kejut mereka berdua.

"M-Maaf, jangan hiraukan perkataanku." Tulis Fuuma.

Hojo dan Kojuurou terdiam.

"Aku tidur dulu permisi." Kata Kojuurou berlalu pergi dengan melewati Fuuma.

Hojo terdiam.

"Ada apa siapa yang ribut malam begini?" Tanya Keiji keluar tiba-tiba.

"Aduh ganggu orang tidur aja." Kata Toshie sambil membawa guling.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, kau salah dengar." Tulis Fuuma.

"Lebih baik kalian tidur saja, suara tadi itu hanya ilusi kalian…" Kata Hojo.

'Untung saja cewek-cewek gak bangun.' Batin Hojo.

"Ilusi?" Tanya Keiji dan Toshie bersamaan.

Fuuma mengangguk.

"Lalu Fuuma apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Keiji.

"Cari minum." Tulis Fuuma.

* * *

Jam 6 di lapangan bola…

"Wah untung semuanya pada bangun pagi!" Puji Hojo di lapangan.

"Aku masih mengantuk…" Keluh Keiji.

"_Me too_."

"Syukuri saja." Tulis Fuuma.

"Hari ini kita latihan apa kek?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Lompatan dan _backflip_." Sambung Pak Takeda.

Semua lirik ke Keiji…

"Aku mencobanya dan hampir mati…" Ejek Sasuke.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sudah bisa!" Balas Keiji.

"Fuuma, Kojuurou, Kasuga, Yukimura, Sasuke, Masamune, Matsu, Mamoru. Kalian bisa kan?" Tanya Hojo.

"Yang _sanshou_ latihan di sini bersamaku!" Teriak Pak Takeda.

"Yah… padahal aku ingin liat Matsu." Keluh Toshie.

"Sabarlah, sudah nasib kita." Balas Ieyasu.

"TUNGGU PAK TAKEDA! AKU JUGA BISA!" Teriak Keiji sambil berlari.

"Kau bisa sejak kapan?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Biar ku buktikan!" Kata Keiji mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan _backflip _10 kali beruntun tanpa henti.

"_Amazing!_" Puji Masamune.

"Aku tak menyangka dia bisa…" Kata Sasuke sambil cengok.

"Wow seharusnya dia ikut klub senam." Puji Kasuga.

"Kalau Keiji bisa 10 aku bisa 20!" Kata Yukimura.

"Aku khawatir akan nasibnya setelah ini." Keluh Kojuurou.

"LIHAT AKU _LAOSHI_ AKU BISA KAN!" Teriak Keiji dengan senang.

"Mamoru kau siapkan saja _freshcare_." Kata Matsu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru.

HOEK!

"Hii... Jorok benar jadi cowok…" Kata Mitsunari.

"Untung aku belum bisa…" Sambung Motochika.

"PERTOLONGAN PERTAMA BUAT KEIJI AKAN DATANG!" Teriak Mamoru beremangat.

"Kalau soal P3K, tampaknya kita tak usah meragukan Mamoru." Kata Masamune.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Sekitar jam 8 setelah _wushu _selesai…

"Baiklah aku meminta Kojuurou dan Mamoru untuk melakukan _duilian_." Pinta Hojo.

"_Duilian_? Bukannya itu buah yang ada durinya ya?" Tanya Keiji.

"Itu durian bego!" Kata Masamune.

"_Duilian _itu merupakkan bagian dari _taolu_, biasanya jurus ini di mainkan beregu, dan _duilian _ini seperti melakukan pertunjukkan pertarungan dengan tangan kosong atau membawa senjata." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kau pinter sobat!" Puji Keiji.

"Tidak, barusan aku buka di internet." Tulis Fuuma.

"Mamoru kau maju tuh…" Kata Kasuga.

"Selamat bersenang-senang…" Kata Matsu.

"Aku…"

"Ayo." Kata Kojuurou.

"Mamoru bisa _wushu_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Jangan tanya padaku, tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Balas Mitsunari.

Dengan rambut berubah jadi ikat satu Mamoru maju dengan Kojuurou. Lalu saling berhadapan dan melakukan pertarungan dengan tangan kosong.

"Mereka cepat!" Kagum Yukimura.

"Itu beneran kena?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Mamoru menendang ke bagian dada Kojuurou.

"Tidak, itu hanya bagian dari acting." Tulis Fuuma.

"Tapi kalau Mamoru ikat satu dia berubah jadi serius yah!" Kata Keiji.

"Gerakan mereka cepat! Dan aku tak menyangka Mamoru bisa _wushu_!" Kata Motochika.

"Perempuan memang mengerikan." Kata Keiji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Itulah kekuatan perempuan!" Kata Matsu.

Fuuma dan Ieyasu mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat mereka tadi.

"Lumayan gerakkan menghindar Kojuu bisa di pakai di _sanshou_." Kata Toshie.

Gerakkan Mamoru sangat cepat di barengi dengan melompat ke punggung Kojuurou, sehingga Kojuurou terjatuh. Dan Mamoru menarik Kojuurou lalu memutar kepalanya. Seolah-olah Kojuurou mati dan Mamoru memenangkan duel itu. Lalu mereka berdua keluar lapangan. Kojuurou dan Fuuma sempat beradu pandang. Hojou yang memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan terdiam, dapat dirasakannya perbedaan aura antara Kojuurou dengan Fuuma saat mereka beradu pandang.

"Mamoru kau hebat!" Puji Kasuga memeluk Mamoru.

"T-terima kasih…" Balas Mamoru sambil melepas _ponytail_ nya dan mengikat kembali menjadi _twin tail_.

"LUAR BIASA!" Teriak seorang cewek di pinggir lapangan.

"Itu siapa?" Kata Masamune meyipitkan mata.

"Tubuh mungil itu…" Kata Kasuga.

"Rambut panjang pirang itu…" Sambung Kasuga.

"Jangan-jangan…" Kata Keiji.

"SHIROKU ASAOKA!" Teriak Sasuke dan Fuuma lewat secarik kertas.

"A-Asaoka-chan?" Tanya Ieyasu dengan muka merah.

"Siapa nih yang gebetannya datang?" Goda Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu… nanti mengganggu" Goda Masamune.

"Jangan begitu donk, aku kan penasaran sama _wushu_." Sambung Asaoka tiba-tiba.

"B-begitu?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kalau kau mau ikut latihan tak apa." Kata Matsu.

"Hmm aku tak bisa, jadwalku sangat sibuk, kebetulan saja aku ada waktu, jadi kesini."

"Susah ya jadi artis." Tulis Fuuma.

"Yah begitulah…" Keluh Asaoka.

"Asaoka-chan…" Kata Keiji.

"Keiji ternyata fansnya Asaoka ya?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Begitulah haha!"

"Asaoka-chan kalau mau menginap di tempat kami juga…" Goda Sasuke.

BLETAK!

"MANA DIA MAU!" Marah Kasuga.

Ieyasu terdiam.

"Boleh nanti aku akan tidur di _villa_, setelah aku pemotretan!"

"_Are you serious_?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Kita bisa berbincang-bincang!" Kata Mamoru.

"Betulkah?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Iya beneran!" Kata Asaoka dengan menggandeng tangan Ieyasu.

"Kalian akan punya jam bebas sampai malam." Sambung Mouri tiba-tiba.

"Jam bebas maksudnya?" Tanya Fuuma.

"Kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian mau. Mau lanjut latihan atau keliling desa juga boleh." Jelas Mouri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu kalau begitu, biar bisa keliling!" Kata Motochika dan berjalan pergi.

"Tidur…" Kata Mitsunari.

"Masamune-sama sebaiknya kita bergegas kembali…" Kata Kojuurou.

"Baiklah, _see ya_." Balas Masamune sambil berjalan pergi.

"Keiji aku mau kembali, kau ikut?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Kunci sama kamu kan?" Tanya Keiji.

"Iya, aku mau mandi, gerah…" Balas Fuuma.

"OK! Aku pulang dulu! Dah Asaoka-chan!" Kata Keiji.

"Sampai jumpa…" Tulis Fuuma.

"Yuki ayo pulang! Waktunya mandi!" Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"AYO MANDI! AKU GERAH!" Teriak Yukimura semangat.

"Jam bebas? Kebetulan lagi ingin belanja bahan makanan. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore Mamoru, Kasuga, dan Asa ikut?" Tawar Matsu.

"Boleh saja…" Kata Kasuga dan Mamoru.

"Sore? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan." Balas Asa.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kata Matsu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok ini langsung sepi yah?" Tanya Ieyasu yang mengedarkan pandangannya pada lapangan kosong di sekitarnya.

"Mungkin mereka terlalu bersemangat karena mendapat jam bebas?" Tanya Asa.

"Yah mungkin saja…" Keluh Kasuga _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Jam bebas sekitar jam 4 sore di desa tepatnya di pasar...

"Jam bebas!" Teriak Keiji ke Fuuma.

"Iya-iya aku tahu, setidaknya bantu aku nyari buku." Tulis Fuuma_sweatdrop._

"Iya buku tentang _diet_ kan?" Kata Keiji sambil menyari di rak buku.

"Iya kau juga mau _diet_ kan?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Tentu saja donk!" Teriak Keiji.

"Di toko buku jangan berisik!" Teriak sang pemilik toko.

Ketika Fuuma berjalan mencari tampak Kojuurou dan Hojo berjalan berdua lalu bertemu pandang kembali, sebelum Kojuurou mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa Kojuurou?" Tanya Hojo, merasakan perubahan di sekitar Kojuurou.

"Tak apa." Balasnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"MALING!"

"KAMU YANG MALING! KEMBALI!" Teriak seorang cowok berpakaian polisi mengejar cowok lainnya.

"Ada maling?" Tanya Keiji.

"Maling kok teriak maling?" Tulis Fuuma sambil melirik di jendela.

"BERHENTI KAU PEN…"

BRUK!

"Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" Keluh cowok tersebut yang terjatuh akibat tertabrak Kojuurou.

"Maaf." Kata Kojuurou sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu!" Kata cowok tersebut sambil menunjuk Kojuurou.

"!?"

"Katakura Kojuurou!" Teriak cowok tersebut.

"Kato Aikawa!?" Kejut Kojuurou.

"Kato Aikawa atlit _wushu_ cewek dari Hokkaido?" Sambung Hojo.

"Iya! Ingat aku!?" Kata Aikawa yang ternyata seorang cewek.

"_Rival_ waktu aku SMP, tentu saja. Kau tinggal di sini?" Balas Kojuurou dengan senyum.

"Iya, nanti dulu ya, aku lagi ngejar…"

"MALING TUNGGU AKU JANGAN LARI KAU!" Teriak Keiji sambil mengejar maling.

"Aku permisi dulu… Sampai jumpa.." Kata Aikawa sambil berlari mengejar maling.

"Aduh bagaimana Keiji ini…" Tulis Fuuma _sweatdrop_ sambil keluar dari toko buku.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di dekat taman pada waktu bersamaan…

"Yuki kamu dimana!?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Yuki _where _are you!?" Teriak Masamune.

"Itu anak susah bener dicari…" Keluh Sasuke.

"Coba kita cari di dekat air mancur." Saran Masamune.

Di dekat air mancur tampak berdiri seorang cewek memakai tas ransel dan memegang kamera memoto-moto pemandangan sekitar. Ketika mau memoto air mancur tersebut…

CKLEK!

"Ah!" Kejut cewek tersebut.

Tampak hasil foto adalah sebuah mata cokelat yang di _close up _dan menutupi air mancur yang ingin di foto oleh cewek tersebut. Yah bisa di pikirkan sendiri, tak lain mata milik Yukimura. Mereka saling beradu tatap, dan tiba-tiba cewek tersebut berkata…

"_**Guten tag, Yuki. Wie geht es dir? Erinnere dich an mich?**_" (1) Kata cewek tersebut dalam bahasa Jerman.

"_**Ah, Señorita. Me acuerdo de ti. Si no me equivoco, usted es Yuu**__." _(2) Balas Yukimura dengan bahasa Spanyol.

"Ah itu dia ketemu!" Teriak Masamune.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Teriak Sasuke.

Kontan saja Yukimura dan cewek tersebut terkejut.

"Kau darimana Yuki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan…" Sambung Yukimura.

"Merepotkan…" Kata Masamune.

"_**Hmm? Españoles? Nunca cambio Yuki**__."_(3) Balas cewek tersebut dengan bahasa Spanyol.

"_**Ich erinnere mich jetzt! Du bist Sanada Yuu! Wie geht es dir? Du bist mein Cousin aus deutschen, nicht wahr?**__" _(4) Balas Yukimura dengan bahasa Jerman.

Tampak cewek tersebut, Sasuke, dan Masamune _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Yukimura, karena ditanya pake bahasa apa dijawab pake bahasa apa.

'Dibalik kepolosan Yukimura ternyata dia bisa menguasai bahasa antah berantah ini.' Batin Masamune.

Lalu cewek tersebut melihat kearah Sasuke.

"_**Erinnere dich an mich Sasuke? Es ist mir, Sanada Yuu.**__"_(5)Kata cewek tersebut sepertinya juga menyebut namanya dengan bahasa Jerman.

"_**Qui êtes-vous? Je pense que je te connais.**_"(6)Balas Sasuke dengan bahasa Perancis.

'Mereka ini…' Batin Masamune yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"ADUH! Kalian tak ingat aku? Aku! Sanada Yuu!" Kata cewek tersebut.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepupuku yang pergi Jerman itu…" Kata Yukimura.

"Sasuke! Dulu kita berteman waktu _playgroup_, kau selalu ku ganggu ketika main di taman bermain, suka membuatmu jatuh! Ingat!?" Kata Yuu dengan semangat.

Sasuke mengingat dan tampak merinding dengan pengalamannya dulu.

"Hah, itu iya… Aku ingat…" Kata Sasuke yang seperti nya tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Capek-capek kau gunakan _Translator_, ternyata bisa bahasa Jepang juga dia!" Sahut Masamune.

"Ku kira Sasuke bisa memakai bahasa Perancis." Kata Yukimura.

"Lalu kalau tidak salah, kau Date Masamune kan? Ingat aku tidak?" Kata Yuu.

"_Who_?"

"Yang waktu SD seneng jahilin kamu! Sampai-sampai kamu…" Kata Yuu.

"_Stop that! I remember now_!" Kata Masamune tiba-tiba dengan muka merah.

"Ingat toh?"

"Kau cewek?" Tanya Masamune sambil melihat ke arah Yuu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Masamune tampak mengingat masa lalunya. Tepatnya saat dulu di mana ia pernah menyentuh dada Yuu.

"Gak, dulu ku kira kamu cowok. Pantas aku tidak mengenalmu, kau berubah." Kata Masamune dengan muka merah.

"Dasar kau…" Marah Yuu.

"MALING! WOY! KEMBALI KAMU!" Teriak Keiji dan Aikawa mengejar maling yang tampaknya lewat di taman itu.

"ADA MALING!? DIMANA!? KEADILAN HARUS DITEGAKKAN UWOH!" Teriak Yukimura sambil berlari mengejar maling yang sudah lewat.

"Aduh macam mana ini…" Keluh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita kejar Yukimura." Saran Yuu.

"_Agree_." Sahut Masamune.

Tidak jauh dari itu sekitar 300 meter tempat dimana Asa pemotretan, maling berhasil dibekukan dengan adegan disensor oleh kamera.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya…" Kata Aikawa sambil memborgol tangan maling dan memberikan _salute_ kepada Keiji dan Yukimura.

"Tak masalah!" Kata Keiji dan Yukimura.

"Ada apa ini? Tanya Asa.

"Tak apa, keadaan sudah aman sekarang, tak perlu khawatir." Kata Aikawa.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Kojuurou tiba-tiba.

"Malingnya berhasil ditangkap." Balas Masamune.

"Wah! Lumayan bisa di foto! Jarang-jarang aku menemukan kejadian seperti ini!" Kata Yuu.

"Tampaknya atlit-atlit berkumpul disini yah…" Kata Hojo sambil digendong Fuuma.

"Maksud anda apa?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Katakura Kojuurou, Kato Aikawa, Sanada Yuu, dan cucuku Hojo Mamoru. Tampaknya ini sudah takdir." Kata Hojo sambil turun dari gendongan Fuuma.

"Maksudnya _Laoshi_?" Tanya Keiji bingung.

"Sepertinya ini bakal panjang." Jawab Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

* * *

Di _café Liberta _dekat dengan tempat pemotretan Asa…

"Terima kasih telah mau mengajak kami ke _cafe_, maaf merepotkan kalian." Kata mereka serempak ke Hojo, lalu mereka duduk.

"Ah kenapa aku selalu duduk sebelahan denganmu." Tulis Fuuma dengan kecewa.

"Mana ku tahu… Padahal aku mau sebelahan dengan Asa-chan." Balas Keiji.

"Ada waktunya…" Balas Ieyasu yang duduknya di sebelah Asa.

"Tenang-tenang nanti kita foto bareng habis ini." Kata Asa yang duduk dekat jendela.

"UYEE!" Teriak Keiji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"_So_, kenapa kita ada di sini?" Tanya Masamune yang diapit oleh Yukimura dan Yuu.

"Oh ya aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih buat… Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Aikawa yang bersebelahan dengan Kojuurou.

"Maeda Keiji!"

"Sanada Yukimura!"

Di belakang kursi tersebut…

"Aduh koneksi _wifi _nya lemod, di tempatmu lambat gak Mouri?" Tanya Mitsunari.

"Gak…"

"Mouri aku kan sudah menemaniku, traktir aku makan apa kek…" Kata Motochika.

"Es krim vanilla sana kau ambil." Balas Mouri singkat.

"Cuman itu doank?"

"Daripada gak ditraktir sama sekali." Balas Mitsunari.

'Sia-sia aku menemani Mouri.' Batin Motochika.

Kembali ke kursi depan…

"Karena kalian berkumpul, bukankah ini saatnya bagus untuk saling mengenal?" Tanya Hojo.

"Iya juga ya…" Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau boleh tahu nama kak polisi siapa? Saya Fuuma Kotarou." Tanya Fuuma di kertas dengan ragu-ragu soal _gender_ polisi tersebut.

"Aku? Kato Aikawa. Panggil Ai saja." Balasnya.

"Kalau kakak cantik di sana?" Goda Keiji.

"Sanada Yuu." Balasnya senyum.

"Shiroku Asaoka." Sambung Asa. Yang lain cuma _sweatdrop_ karena Asa ikut mengenalkan diri. Lagipula, jaman sekarang, siapa tidak kenal Asa.

"Jadi Sanada margamu? Sama dengan Yuki dong? Ada hubungan keluarga?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Sepupu Yukimura Sanada." Balasnya dengan senyum.

"Sepupu ku ini baru datang dari Jerman, bakalan pindah ke sekolah kita." Balas Yukimura.

"_WHAT_!?" Teriak Sasuke dan Masamune bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Yukimura.

Yuu hanya bisa **tersenyum **penuh arti.

"Oh begitu Yuu-san kelas berapa sekarang? Kan pindahan?" Tanya Asa.

"Kelas 1 SMA, jadi nanti aku pindah ke kelas 1. Mohon bantuannya." Balas Yuu dengan _evil smirk_ dan melihat ke arah Masamune.

"Oh berarti kau lebih muda dariku." Sahut Aikawa.

"Aikawa-kun kelas berapa?" Tanya Ieyasu masih tak tahu soal _gender_nya.

"Kelas 2. Ngomong-ngomong aku** cewek**." Balas Aikawa dengan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba…

"KALIAN CURANG MAKAN TAK MENGAJAKKU MAKAN!" Teriak Toshie membuka pintu _café _sambil membawa berbagai barang belanjaan.

'Aduh duitku bisa habis nih.' Batin Hojo yang menyendiri di ujung.

"Wah pada ramai nih." Kata Matsu.

"Boleh bergabung?" Tanya Kasuga.

Yuu dan Mamoru beradu pandang.

"Mamoru!?" Teriaknya lalu berlari memeluk Mamoru.

"Sanada Yuu?"

"Lebih baik kalian duduk, menganggu para pelayan tuh…" Kata Masamune.

Setelah mereka duduk…

"Jadi Aikawa cewek?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Iya…" Balas Aikawa kecewa.

"Hmm memang kelihatan sih dari mukanya…" Balas Matsu.

"Kalian cowok tak mengerti perasaan wanita." Sambung Kasuga.

"Itu juga _wig_ kan?" Tanya Keiji.

Aikawa mengangguk. Sedangkan itu Masamune terlihat sedikit cemberut karena Kojuurou tak duduk di sampingnya…

"Masa-pyon jangan cemberut donk!" Kata Yuu sambil menyubit pipi Masamune.

"Masa-pyon!?" Tulis Fuuma dan jus Alpukat nya hampir muncrat.

"WUAHAHAHAHA! PANGGILAN YANG ANEH!" Teriak Keiji.

"Jadi boleh kami panggil Masa-pyon?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Masa-pyon nama yang bagus!" Kata Matsu.

"GRR…."

"Masamune-sama…"

"Masa-pyon! Masa-pyon!" Ejek Keiji dan Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah tenang…" Kata Asa.

"Oh ya Aikawa-san, hubungan Aikawa-san dengan Kojuurou senpai apa?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"_Rival _waktu SMP, sampai sekarang." Balasnya dengan senyum.

"Ada-ada saja." Balas Kojuurou.

"Oh ya Aikawa ini atlit _wushu_ loh di jurus selatan." Kata Hojo tiba-tiba.

"WOGH! Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Keiji juga hampir memuntahkan _cappuchino latte _nya.

"Iya, di kepolisian diajarin." Balas Aikawa.

"Ajarkan kami!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Semua ada waktunya…" Sambung Kojuurou.

"Ah sudah sore…" Kata Asa.

"Iya, aku juga melihat polisi lain juga berpatroli sore, aku harus pulang dulu." Kata Aikawa _salute_ sambil berdiri.

"Mau kuantarkan pulang?" Tanya Kojuurou.

Kontan saja Masamune dan Fuuma terkejut.

'Mamoru mau di kemanain?' Batin Fuuma.

"Gak usah, terima kasih sobat, rumahku dekat kok, Yuu dengan Asa kalau mau pulang akan ku antarkan. Tidak baik cewek pulang sendiri tanpa penjagaan." Kata Aikawa.

"Boleh tuh." Kata mereka bersahutan.

Setelah mereka bertiga pulang.

"Pulang!" Teriak Keiji dan Yukimura.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Tulis Fuuma.

"_Laoshi_, _thank you_ _very much_!" Kata Masamune.

Hojo hanya mengangguk dan meratapi uangnya yang habis gara-gara Toshie.

'Memang nasib tak kemana.' Batin Hojo.

"Anoo tunggu sebentar." Kata Mamoru tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Mamoru-chan?" Tanya Matsu.

"Mouri-kun mau berbicara…"

"Kalian semua, duduk lah sebentar ini tak akan lama." Kata Mouri.

"Emangnya ada apaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Malam ini jam 12 kita akan jurit malam, bersiaplah." Kata Mouri.

"Jurit malam?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Iya, ini akan melatih keberanian kita." Sambung Mitsunari.

"Aku ikut, dan aku harap pasanganku bukan Keiji." Tulis Fuuuma.

"Ih, siapa yang mau sama kamu." Kata Keiji.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kojuurou.

"Pasang _alarm_ jam 12, dan berkumpul di halaman, sekian." Balas Mouri.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?" Tanya Matsu.

"UWOH JURIT MALAM!"

"Tunggu kita lupa foto sama Asa-chan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Asa-chan tunggu!" Teriak Keiji.

* * *

Jam 12 malam di halaman...

"Baiklah kita akan menentukkan pasangan!" Kata Matsu.

"Hojo, Pak Takeda, Mouri, Mitsunari dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku gak tahu, mungkin tidur." Balas Kasuga ketus.

"Aku yang mengambil pertama ya!" Kata Keiji dan Yukimura mengambil juga mengambil.

"Aku juga." Kata Ieyasu dan Masamune.

Kojuurou dan Fuuma mengambil tanpa komentar.

"Baik lah…" Kata Motochika.

"Aku ambil juga? Iya deh…" Kata Mamoru.

"Mudahan sama Matsu…" Pinta Toshie.

"Yang nomornya sama akan menjadi pasangan." Kata Matsu.

Di tempat lain di desa…

"Kak Kuroda nanti sekitar jam 1 kita patrol di gunung yah?" Tanya Aikawa.

"Iya Asa-san kan di sana kita harus menjaga mereka." Kata Kuroda.

"Kebetulan _wushu_ jurit malam juga kak."

"Hmm _wushu_ dari Kyoto itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa…" Balas Kuroda dengan penuh arti.

Di kaki gunung…

"Pemandangan indah sekali!" Kata Yuu sambil memoto Asa sedang _shooting_.

'Aku harap Ieyasu taka pa-apa.' Batin Asa.

"Asa-chan foto ke sini donk! Siapa tahu kau juga memenangkan hadiahnya!" Kata Yuu.

"Hmm oke, tapi habis ini aku _shooting_ film yah!" Kata Asa dengan senyum.

"Iyaaa…"

Kembali ke _villa_…

"Lalu kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan mu lagi Keiji." Tulis Fuuma dengan bertatap mata.

"Aku juga tak mau! Padahal ini kesempatanku dengan cewek malah sama kamu!" Kata Keiji dengan memanyunkan mulut.

"Sudahlah terima saja nasib kalian…" Kata Toshie dengan senang karena berpasangan dengan Matsu.

'Ah aku memang beruntung.' Batin Toshie.

"Kan kalian juga sahabat ya kan Kasuga?" Kata Sasuke.

"Hanya kali ini saja, OK! Ini karena tuntuan tugas!" Kata Kasuga.

"Mohon bantuannya Kojuurou-senpai." Kata Mamoru.

"Ya aku juga."

"UWOH MASAMUNE-KUN!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yukimura _are you ready_!?"

"Habis ini kita putus! OK!" Tulis Fuuma.

"Putus! OK! _Fine_!" Kata Keiji tapi mengerti maksud dari Fuuma.

"Kau jangan buat aku kesasar!" Kata Ieyasu melirik ke Motochika.

"Jangan khawatir sobat!"

"Kalau begitu karena sudah dapat pasangannya masing-masing, kalian harus mendapat stempel dari pos di sepanjang jalan, tidak akan tersesat karena ada petunjuk arah." Kata Matsu sambil membagikan kertas yang harus di cap.

"Jadi ini berdua-dua dulu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Aku tahu pikiran mesummu!" Kata Kasuga.

"Pasangan pertama Keiji Fuuma silahkan."

"Awas kalau kamu pegang-pegang aku!" Ancam Fuuma di kertas.

"Siapa juga? Aku gak homo juga!" Balas Keiji sambil mengambil kertas.

"OK! Silahkan berjalan duluan…"

"_Good luck_."

"Keiji dan Fuuma berjuanglah!" Semangat Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan _arigatou_~" Kata Keiji sambil terpana.

"HUSH! Ayo cepat!" Tulis Fuuma sambil menarik tangan Keiji.

* * *

"Kok posnya gak ketemu yah?" Tanya Keiji sambil menyenteri jalan.

"Kita tersesat maksudmu?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Gak deh kayaknya…" Kata Keiji.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas sambil melirik sekitar.

"G-gak lah bukan! Daritadi kamu lihat apa sih…" Kata Keiji terbata-bata.

Fuuma diam dan tiba-tiba terhenti.

"F-Fuumaa ada apa?" Tanya Keiji.

Fuuma hanya menunjuk ke depan dan…

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Eh suara apa itu?" Tanya Toshie.

"Sudah di mulai rupanya…" Kata Matsu tersenyum penuh hati.

"AARGGGHHHHH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"A-aku takut…" Kata Mamoru sambil memegangi tangan Kojuurou.

"Jangan takut…" Balas Kojuurou.

"AKHH LARI!" Teriak Motochika.

"Ke-kenapa m-mereka hantu gak ada kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

TBC…

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tunggu _part 2_ nya ya…

Thanks for Ms. Beilschmidt buat bahasa Perancis, Jerman, dan Spanyol nya. XD

**Terjemahan: **

**Maafkan kalau salah soalnya pake **_**Google Translate**_**…**

**1. Selamat sore Yuki, apa kabar? Masih ingat aku?**

**2. Ah nona, tampaknya saya ingat anda, kalau tidak salah Yuu…**

**3. Hmm? Bahasa Spanyol? kau tak berubah Yuki.**

** ingat! Kamu Sanada Yuu, apa kabar! Karena anda sepupu saya dari Jerman.**

**5. Kamu ingat aku Sasuke? Ini aku loh Yuu Sanada.**

**6. Siapa ya? Kalau ingat rasanya aku pernah liat kamu.**


End file.
